


Invisible String

by snapespidey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bickering, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Hermione Granger, Daddy Issues, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay, Good Severus Snape, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Era, Horcrux Hunting, Horcruxes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light BDSM, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Magic, No Battle of Hogwarts, No major character deaths, Only Dumbledore dies, Other, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Remus Lupin Lives, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Burn, Smut, Stubborn Draco Malfoy, Trauma, Voyeurism, Wolfstar are dads, domestic wolfstar, some underage sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapespidey/pseuds/snapespidey
Summary: “Wouldn’t it be great if after everything, we had a happy ending? What could possibly occur next, for us to have such a privilege?”It seemed as if it was a who, rather than a what.A fix-it fic about a rather mysterious and heartwarming individual who enters the life of Harry Potter and all those around him. For some reason, everything seems to go well with her around. But the question that floats in the minds of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy is, what is she doing to them?Takes place starting from Order of the Phoenix.No character deaths.Also yes, the title is based off the Taylor Swift song. That woman wrote folklore for Drarry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and it had to be Harry Potter. I wanted everyone to be happy and also wanted my good ol' saviour complex to come into play. I also didn't really want to describe what the Original Character, Aurora, looks like, and don't really go into specifics throughout the book so if you wanna imagine she looks like you then do it! Be the one that makes sure Wolfstar and Drarry have their happy endings :)  
> I also have no idea how long this will be. Hopefully it does well and I have the motivation to continue.  
> I invented a new type of magic for this book, you start off with no knowledge of it just so you find out stuff whenever Harry does.  
> Hope you enjoy! x

Harry had stormed out of the Great Hall, furious at Hermione and Ron for constantly bickering at one another. Especially when there were bigger problems around. Not to say that his problems were more important than theirs, but his problems affected them too, honestly.

Mindlessly walking away from where people were, he found himself in the North Tower, where he was supposed to be shortly anyway. Frustrated, he threw his bag onto the floor and sat next to it. Burying his head in his knees, Harry tried not to cry. It was all getting too much, and it was only the first week, hell, first day of term.

_ Hogwarts is supposed to be my safe place _ , he thought.

He stared out the window, lost in thought and a slight overthinking of everything that was going wrong. _It can't get worse than this_ , he thought. But it wasn't comforting to realise that this was just the beginning. If anything, it gets worse from here.

"Harry, are you okay?" Harry had snapped out of his thoughts to realise a girl had joined him under the trapdoor of the North Tower, with a concerned expression on her face.

Harry also realised that a single tear had rolled down his cheek. He wiped it quickly before facing her.

"Huh? Oh... yeah. Yeah I’m... okay..." Harry had trailed off once making eye contact with the girl who was kneeling down to look at him.

She's beautiful, was the first thought that ran through his head. A Slytherin girl, assuming by her tie colour. Long, jet black hair, dark eyes and slightly tanned skin. Tall, her lips plump, along with the rest of her body. She had a look of concern etched across her face.

"You know," The girl placed her bag on the floor and sat next to Harry, but not too close. "I believe you. I always knew…" Her voice got quieter. "...that Voldemort would come back. That it was only a matter of time. Your story isn't even close to being far-fetched and- umm, I'm surprised that people aren't taking it more seriously, especially after the impact of the last war." The girl looked up from the floor to look at Harry, who was already looking at her.

"It's rather frustrating, isn't it? That Umbridge bitch has no right treating you like that. Nobody has any right to treat you like this. Why would you of all people lie about something like this?" She scoffed.

"Thanks... really," Harry's eyes left hers, and went back to the window. "Even with the minimal people that do believe me, it feels good when it's erm, expressed to me." He grinned momentarily.

"I know I'm a Slytherin and there's supposed to be some type of stupid rivalry between our houses, and you also don't really know who I am- oh yeah! By the way," The girl extended her hand towards Harry. "My name is Aurora. Aurora Whitehall"

Harry turned to her, and shook her hand, "Har- well erm, I'm Harry. Potter” He faintly chuckled.

"I also um, obviously like, we just met and all, but I find that talking to someone who isn't actively in your life is always nice. Gives you an outsider perspective, I guess. So, if you ever need to talk, find me!" Aurora smiled at Harry and stood up because people had suddenly started to join them. Class was starting soon.

"Bloody hate Divination," Aurora had muttered before climbing up the trapdoor and entering class, followed by Harry and several others.

Aurora had thought about Harry’s politeness during class, after class, and throughout the day. Harry had also been thinking of her. Though during his Defence Against the Dark Arts class, he managed to forget everything good in his life. He felt nothing but fury towards Professor Umbridge. Aurora heard about the incident shortly afterwards, as the word about anything to do with Harry Potter spread like a forest fire.

She knew he was in distress and wish there was more she could do, externally. She wished he would come to her.

But Harry and Aurora did not see each other until the end of the week.

Harry had found himself angry, upset, and wanting to be alone. Not that laying in his dorm in the middle of the night with his friends wasn't peaceful. He went and got his Marauder's Map, just to look around. Who would he find wandering the halls tonight?

He was thankful to find someone he wanted to see. Not caring about the consequences, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak, put it on and rushed to the Astronomy tower. Rushing up to the top of the tower, he caught his breath. Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted to even reveal himself, but that choice was made for him.

"Hey, Harry Potter." Aurora was leaning against the rail, looking out to the clear sky.

Harry was stunned. How did she know...?

"What are you doing out and about at this time? You know it's not safe." She turned to face him, as he dropped the cloak hiding his body. He was finally able to get a good look at her, and Merlin, he was thankful.

She was glowing in the moonlight, and hair was lightly bouncing in the late-summer-night breeze that met them at the top of the tower. She looked like a Goddess.

"I don't need to add you to the list of people who are so concerned for my safety that they won't let me have some peace and quiet." Harry scoffed. She smiled.

Harry then remembered why he came up there in the first place. But he wasn't sure how to bring it up, because Aurora did not know about the Marauder's Map.

As her name reached his thoughts, she smirked and asked him, "How'd you find me?"

"I, um," Harry trailed off. "I come up here sometimes. I didn’t... know you were going to be here," he lied.

"Hm. I've never seen you up here. You'd think that after over 4 years of attending the same school, we'd be bound to run into each other at least once." Aurora lifted her weight off the railings and sat against the wall that shielded them from the winds. Harry couldn't stop himself from joining her.

"Well, what brings you here? What's on your mind?" She turned to him, as he sat a little closer than they did earlier that week.

"Honestly? I just wanted to get away," There was no way he could tell her any of his intentions tonight without telling her about the Marauder's Map, he realised. "My roommate doesn't believe me, and it's a bit suffocating to be in the same room as him."

Aurora looked at him as he continued to speak. "People acting like I'm lying is, at the end of the day, going to affect them the most. It's so frustrating and... I just..."

Harry's breathing was shaky. He didn't realise how hard it was to talk about his feelings like this, especially considering he'd never done so before, nor did he know why he was even talking about it.

Shit. He was talking about his _feelings_. To a _Slytherin_? A girl he's known for a _week_.

Harry's eyes shot open to awareness and looked at Aurora. She was carefully examining his face.

"I... sorry, I should go." Harry got to his feet. She stayed sitting, looking up at him with pure concern. 

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I just, I don't know you. You're a Slytherin and I'm not saying that all of them are bad but- but- I don't know, okay? I don't know why I'm sharing all of this when I barely know you and- and what if you're not who I think you are?"

Aurora smiled, and patted where he had just been sitting, "You're right. I'm not who you think I am. But I can tell you anything you want about myself. You’ll come to realise we’re far from strangers."

Harry did not want to leave, anyway. He sat back down and took a deep breath. 

"Harry. I know it's easier said than done, but you _need_ to relax every once in a while. Especially right now," Aurora rubbed his thigh, and then returned her hand back to her own lap. "Breathe. Just breathe."

Harry followed her advice, syncing his breaths with hers, not realising how fast he was breathing in the first place. 

"I'm a half blood. I was born to a magical father and a muggle-born mother. My father left when I was very young. I'm not sure where he is now and I’m not sure why he left in the first place. I guess that affected my mother more than it did me, because she started taking her anger out on me. I was bloody thankful when I got my letter from Hogwarts. But during the summer after my first year, I didn't want to go back, and she refused to take me back. She threatened to harm me if she ever saw me again. So obviously, I wasn't going to be sent back." Aurora looked down, not wanting to risk making eye contact. Harry was distraught.

"Realising my… potential and maturity, Dumbledore let me stay back. It was a challenge on where I was going to stay, considering a lot of the professors went home for the summer as well. For the first two summers, I stayed with Hagrid. They made this really cute hut that was conjoined with his, and I spent the summer maintaining and taking care of the grounds. Met some incredible creatures over that time too.”

Harry smiled at this, "Hagrid is great. I'm glad they took you in like that."

Aurora smiled back. "Life was great with him. Would’ve stayed there forever, but then came 3rd year."

By this point, Harry was fully invested, having turned his body towards Aurora and sitting with his legs crossed.

"Professor Lupin came to Hogwarts. His class, and everything about him made me feel safe. I spent all of my free time in his class and he realised that I was this "damaged" child," Aurora laughed at the term she used, quoting what Lupin had referred to her as.

"He wanted to adopt me. Though he was scared because of his... condition. But after my constant reassurance, he agreed. But he was my professor, so the idea was held off for a bit. Conveniently, he quit after a year, because of people finding out who he was. That summer, he adopted me. The people that know about this other than me and him are Sirius Black, Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall, and Sev- erm... Snape. And you now."

Harry was in shock. How did he not know Lupin had an adoptive daughter?

"Lupin never told me..." Harry trailed off.

Aurora pursed her lips and smiled, "See, I'm surprised we didn't start to know each other in 3rd year. We both found comfort and safety in Remus and he spoke nothing but praise of you. Though I never really had friends, other than Draco."

Harry was taken aback by the name she revealed.

"How could you even be friends with him? He's awful, such a foul git... spending all his time being a complete arse to everyone. You know his father is a death eater?" Harry scowled, but deep down he wanted to know the answer.

"Yeah, I do," Aurora looked displeased. "Harry, if there's anything you've learnt in your life so far, wouldn't it be that people are not who their parents are? We are our own people, and it is possible to disconnect ourselves from the heinous things our parents may or may not do."

Harry was far more interested now, "Is he, erm, nice? Or-"

"He's been my best friend since around the end of 1st year. I despised him too, initially, because of his ego over being a pure-blood and whatnot. I'm the one who told him to shut the fuck up. Obviously, he hasn't become a Saint since then," Aurora snickered. "But he's better. Continues to improve. And of course, I'm not an idiot either. He thinks I live and work at Hogsmeade over the summer. There's no way I'd tell him about Remus."

Harry was reminded of what they were talking about before and felt a bit hurt. Aurora felt his shift in mood.

"I know about the Order, by the way. I was supposed to be there this summer, but Remus wanted to get to know how things were himself before letting me in." Aurora placed her hand back on Harry's thigh.

"So basically, we were destined to meet this year no matter what?" asked Harry, resting his hand on top of hers.

Aurora looked away from him and faced the sky that she had not looked at in a while. "Yes. And I'm thankful. You deserve as many people in your corner as you can get from now on. No matter what, just know you've got me."

"Thank you," Harry shifted himself closer to Aurora and rested his head on her shoulder. "Lupin's daughter, huh?" Harry let out a genuine laugh, as did Aurora.

"Yes, yes. He's lovely, as we know. I couldn't be more thankful for him, and for Sirius! They’re- oh, by the way, you own the Marauder's Map, don't you?" Aurora looked down at him.

"Yeah... that's- that's how I found you tonight," Harry chuckled. "Though, erm... I also saw..." Harry expected Aurora to know what, or rather who, he was talking about.

"So, you came to see him and not me? Thought you didn't like him!" Aurora exclaimed.

"I- I don't. but I saw you two up here, so I wanted to see what was up." Harry rolled his eyes and blushed.

Harry then shifted himself away from the wall and laid down with his head in Aurora's lap. She looked down at him with every bit of adoration she had.

She slowly rubbed his cheek with her thumb, and he closed his eyes.

"I haven't felt this relaxed in... I can't even remember how long. Everything's so bloody stressful." Harry sighed, leaning into her touch. His left hand rested on his stomach, and his sleeve pulled up to reveal the blemished skin that Umbridge left on him this week.

Aurora's eyes trailed towards his hand, and gasped.

Harry's eyes shot open and realised what she'd seen, and rushed to cover his hand up, but she held it in her hand and was looking at it with sorrow.

The silence between the two of them, along with the look Harry was giving her, was enough to make Aurora realise what had happened. She looked more hurt and less angry once coming to that understanding.

She lifted his hand to her mouth and placed a soft kiss onto it. Harry thought it was an act of kindness, and appreciated it, until he realised that the lingering pain had gone, and the scar disappeared.

"Wh- what did you do?" Harry was baffled, sitting up and double-checking his hand several times. 

"I think you'll find that acts of love do wonders, Harry." Aurora’s eyes twinkled. She gently put her hand on his chest to make him lay down once again. Her eyes wandered to his forehead, as she indicated her point.

Harry was shocked, knowing that these words referred to one other event in his life. Did she know? How did she know?

"So many external scars. It doesn't even compete with the number of internal scars you've got there." Her thumb neared his forehead.

"Does it hurt?"

Harry looked at her, with a mournful look, "No," He was not ready to tell her about his dreams and visions just yet.

Aurora crouched over and left another soft kiss on his temple.

Harry felt over the world. He felt so relaxed, at peace, and most of all, cared for. By someone he just met too. What was she doing to him?

The pair sat in silence as the breeze, the sounds of nature surrounding them, and the newfound comfort they had at the top of the tower had drifted them both to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was awoken by a gust of wind crawling up his leg. _Slept better than I have in a while_ , he thought. He was content until he realised where he was.

"Good morning, Harry." Aurora chirped, very lightly ruffling his hair with the hand that was already on his head; he was still laying on her lap.

"Bloody hell, it's morning!" Harry rushed to stand up and looked for his invisibility cloak. "I've got to get back; they're going to worry over where I've been all night." He said, anxiously.

Aurora stood up as he picked up the cloak. He stopped in his tracks to turn around.

"You seem quite unbothered, Aurora." Harry was questioning the relaxed body language that the Slytherin seemed to display.

She shrugged. "I mean, it's Saturday. It's not like I've got anywhere to be. Let's go now."

Harry, still stressed, walked down to the main corridor of the school with Aurora. Before they could walk their own separate ways, she grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Breathe, Harry." Aurora looked into his blue orbs, and that was when Harry realised how fast he was breathing, once again.

After he synced his breaths with hers once more, they said their goodbyes and walked off to their own houses.

Harry was bombarded as soon as he entered the common room, Ron and Hermione with worried expressions on their face.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Where have you been?!" Ron immediately stood up, followed by Hermione.

"You can't just leave without telling one of us! Especially at night and when all of this is going on! We thought..." Hermione trailed off, and looked at Ron, "We thought Umbridge did something to you."

"Guys I'm fine I... fell asleep... at the library," Harry struggled to think of what could possibly justify disappearing for an entire night. He looked around and at the clock, which read that it was almost noon. Thankfully, it was a Saturday.

"Merlin, didn't realise it was that late. I'm sorry," Harry sighed, as Hermione hugged him.

"Please be careful. Right, well I saved you some food, hoping you were going to turn up sometime soon…" Hermione pointed to a table in the common room.

The three of them sat down, Ron and Hermione's stress slowly leaving them and them being able to shift their attention towards homework, while Harry ate.

"I wasn't at the library," Harry choked out, refusing to lie to his friends about the events that occurred that night.

Hermione dropped the book that was covering her face, and her jaw dropped. Ron frowned, as Harry continued to speak.

"Earlier this week, I met someone. Her name is Aurora, she's a Slytherin," Harry looked to both of them to see their reactions, and then resumed speaking.

"You both are not going to believe this, and it's only one of the several mental things I saw and heard last night from her... but okay, and don't judge me on this, but..." Harry showed them the hand on which the words 'I must not tell lies' had once been scarred into. But the ragged skin that the words left were no longer there.

"She kissed me there. And then it was gone!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione took his hand, as her and Ron both stared at it.

"What is she playing at? That's impossible…" Ron thought out loud, touching where the scar once was, expecting it to reappear or for some trace of it to be there. But it was as if it was never there.

"I don't know. Right, and get this: Lupin-" Harry lowered his voice and shifted closer to them before whispering, "Lupin has a daughter! An adoptive one! And it's her!"

"What?!" Ron and Hermione shrieked.

"Yeah! And- and she's part of the Order! Did any of you know who she was before now?!" Harry questioned the pair of them.

"Aurora? Aurora what?" Hermione asked.

"Aurora Whitehall."

Hermione shook her head in question, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Blimey, well if Hermione doesn't know then clearly this girl didn't exist before today, huh Harry?" Ron scoffed, sitting back, "Are you sure she was real?"

Harry looked at Ron in disbelief, "What, are you going join the 'Harry is delusional' club now?!"

"No no... well what else did she say?" Ron steered the conversation away from the comment he just made. 

Harry stayed silent for a moment before saying, "She knows... and I don't know how. But when she healed my scar, she said something like 'love does wonders' or whatever. And then she looked at my scar! She knows about the love protection!"

Meanwhile, Aurora walked through the Slytherin doors and was displeased to find Draco making fun of Harry, especially after the night she just had.

Draco looked up at Aurora, revelling that she returned.

"Aurora! Where have you been?" Draco walked away from the group he was entertaining and stood next to her.

"Spent the night at the tower again. Come here, I've got to tell you something," Aurora led Draco to a quiet corner of the common room and looked at him with great concern.

"So, I spent the night with Harry Potter…" Aurora started, and that alone was enough to leave Draco in shock.

"You slept with that loser?!" Draco gasped dramatically, and Aurora slapped his arm, not amused.

"Listen! No, I did not sleep with him. Well... we did sleep. Together. But not in the way you're saying! Anyway, and you've got to promise you won't tell anyone what I'm saying because I'm telling you this for a reason. You have to listen to me when I tell you to leave Harry alone this year," Aurora sternly looked at Draco, before he let out a laugh of disbelief. His laugh faded once he saw the look on her face.

"You're serious...?" Draco looked more interested in the conversation.

"You and I both know Umbridge is awful. Just because she's anti-Harry, doesn't mean that she's pro-everyone else. I know you've got your little advantage with the Ministry and all but- okay, right, listen... she's worse than I thought. And I can't tell you anything more than that, but please, for my sake just leave him alone."

Draco and Aurora looked into each other's eyes, as Draco thoroughly understood how serious she was.

"Right, fine. But don't expect us to be friends or whatever," said Draco, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you darling," Aurora hugged him. "And one more thing, please just tell everyone to call off that nonsense the lot of you plan to do at the Quidditch Matches.”

The next time Harry and Aurora saw each other was the following Monday morning. Not at the Astronomy tower, but in the Great Hall.

Aurora was sat next to Draco and a group of Slytherins neither of them found any interest in, and Harry sat in his regular spot, across from Ron and Hermione. He looked up from his food to respond to something Ron had said, and then realised she was sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Bloody- guys, don't immediately turn around," Harry said, maintaining eye contact with Aurora, who had seen him as well. "Aurora is sat next to Draco. Look at her! She's real!"

Ron let out a laugh at the fact that Harry held on to the comment he made, and both him and Hermione slowly turned around to look where Harry's eyes were locked.

They had been fairly surprised.

"She's real, alright." Ron turned back around. Hermione was still in shock.

"Harry... she... she's beautiful! Ethereal, if I may say," Hermione gasped in adoration.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger too, wonder if she's a Veela…" Ron said to Hermione, thinking about the trance that Fleur Delacour had left a lot of them in during the previous year.

Harry and Aurora had no classes together, and the amount of homework, Quidditch practice, and detentions Harry was piling up was enough to keep him too busy to see her at night, let alone ever.

Aurora, on the other hand, spent almost every night alone at the Astronomy tower, as Harry noticed on his map. What she was doing up there, was a question that frequently arose in his mind.

Harry also caught himself another week of detention due to his foul mouthing towards Umbridge and Draco Malfoy during their Care of Magical Creatures class. Though Draco promised to leave Harry alone, Aurora said nothing about leaving “the bloody oaf” alone. This provoked Harry, and hence landing him to be in Umbridge’s company for another week.

But thanks to whatever Aurora's magical lips did to the targeted area, Umbridge's quill no longer affected him.

She was taken aback once she found this out. She dismissed him from detention earlier on that day, but the next day Harry found out Umbridge bewitched the quill to scar his other hand instead.

Harry spent the rest of the week wishing Aurora could kiss him again.

So much time had passed since the pair last saw one another, that the night they shared seemed like a distant memory. Finally, a night occurred where Harry did not have Quidditch practice or detention and could not be bothered to do his homework. It was around 8pm, when Harry was sat in the crowded common room on a Sunday in the middle of October.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had just finished having a conversation in regard to their plan to start a group to properly learn Defence Against the Dark Arts, unlike what Umbridge was teaching them in class. Their first meeting was the day after, along with 25 other students.

"Hey, guys... I'm going to go meet Aurora," Harry muttered to his best friends.

"Do you want to go alone? Will you be okay?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. I'm going alone. I'll be fine. If I'm not back by midnight just know I'll be back by morning for sure," Harry smiled at them, getting up to put his stuff back in his dorm, and put on his invisibility cloak.

Harry reached a few minutes later and had once again caught the opportunity to look at what Aurora looked like without her eyes locked onto him.

"Hello, Harry." She said, still facing the sky.

Harry questioned how she knew he was there, once again. He hadn't even taken off his cloak yet.

Once he dropped the cloak to the floor, he walked up next to her and leaned against the railing.

They stood in silence for a few moments before Aurora's eyes directed themselves towards Harry's scarred hand.

"You ought to tell someone about that, darling." Aurora turned to him and held his hand. This made Harry face her.

"I can't. Besides, it only happened the week after the last time I saw you. She doesn't- well, I haven't gotten a detention since then. And otherwise, I don't want to tell McGonagall because-"

"...you don't have to explain yourself to me." Aurora cut him off. Their eyes stayed locked onto one another.

She then lifted his hand and lightly rubbed her thumb on the lightly faded, but still visible scabs which faintly read out the same words.

Shaking her head and sighing in disappointment at the way Harry was being treated, she placed a light kiss on the scars. The same affect took place as last time, and any evidence of it being there at all, had disappeared.

"How? How do you do it?" asked Harry.

"You're welcome," Aurora laughed, still holding his hand. "I mean, as I said last time. Love is stronger than you know."

"But- okay wait," Harry pulled his hand back, slightly irritated. "Last time you- you looked at my scar after saying that. What do you know about it? Did you mean anything by it?”

Aurora nodded her head towards the wall against which they had fallen asleep weeks ago, indicating to take a seat there. He followed her, as they sat closely together.

"When you grow up having to raise yourself, and I'm sure you know all about it, you tend to mature and grow up faster than all those around you. It's even more when you grow up as a wizard or witch. You teach yourself," She looked at Harry. "Or land yourself in situations where you're forced to learn things that a normal wizard would be learning in several years’ time."

She continued. "When I first arrived at this school, Dumbledore was honestly shocked. Not only was I far, far above my grade level in terms of my powers and abilities, he knew that with the proper guidance, I could best him."

Harry blinked several times in shock. "Best... Dumbledore?"

Aurora chuckled. "I know about the protection your mother left on you because once I found out who you were, I had already studied old magic. It didn't take a lot of thinking to realise that was the case."

"Now. I've spoken far too much about myself," Aurora turned to Harry, and they were now facing each other. "Tell me about you."

Harry frowned. "I feel like there's not a whole lot that people don't know about me. Everything gets published and spreads like wildfire."

"Harry, what is published is only your face value. I know you're more than what the stupid _Daily Prophet_ writes about you. What they write is only what they believe would attract attention or is gossip-worthy. Tell me about you."

He sighed, and then looked down.

"Well, erm, I was around a year old when my parents were murdered so that's when I was dropped off to the Dursley's, which are my Aunt Petunia and my Uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudley. He's awful, they all are really. They were awful to me and used to starve me sometimes or keep me locked up in the cupboard under the stairs and it was an absolute nightmare. They didn't even tell me how my parents really died, and I didn't even know Hogwarts or magic was a thing until Hagrid broke down my door on my 11th birthday,"

"And then in my first year the whole Philosopher's Stone thing happened, and that was the first time I came face-to-face with Voldemort. Then every single year I managed to face some close to death situation. And every summer I had to go back to that stupid house where they never treated me any better," Harry frowned, coming to a realisation.

"Why did I have to go back to the Dursley's? Why did you get to stay here?"

Aurora knew the answer to this. But how would she tell him? This was no time, and she was certainly not the person.

"Dumbledore has his reasons, I guess. I mean hey, at least your aunt and uncle didn't threaten to kill you if you dared step in their house again…" Aurora smiled with no emotion.

Harry placed his hand on top of hers, and then continued.

"I met Ron and Hermione on my first day at Hogwarts, on the train ride here. Ron's family pretty much took me in as their own and I am thankful for them. I learned to look at my friends as my family, and then third year came around. I found out that Sirius existed, that Lupin existed and that the Marauders were a thing. These people were so close to my parents that they were basically family," Harry smiled, his thoughts trailing off to the conversation he had with Sirius about moving in with him.

"After all this is over, I'm going to move in with Sirius."

Aurora could not have smiled harder when Harry said this. She knew Remus and Sirius' relationship. She knew their plans.

"You know how all of them were Animagus? My dad was a stag. And- and my Patronus is also a stag! I always thought that was amazing. It feels like such a cool connection with my dad," Harry explained to Aurora with glee.

"I wish I got to meet them though. From what Sirius and Lupin have told me..." Harry trailed off, the smile slowly leaving his face.

"Here, lay down." Aurora said, leaning against the wall and patting her lap. Harry put his head in her lap and laid down.

Aurora ran her hands through his hair slowly, as he faced to his side, looking at the sky.

"Hey, are you free tomorrow night?" Harry asked, still staring at the sky.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, Ron, Hermione, and I are starting this group. So, you know how Umbridge isn't teaching us anything valuable in DADA? Hermione thought that I'd be a better teacher than her, so it's basically going to me teaching everyone what I know. I think it would be nice to have you there. You can meet my friends too!”

Aurora thought to herself and realised it wouldn't hurt to be there. "Where is it happening? Didn't you see the notice that Umbridge posted the other day? You'll all get into deep shit if you get caught."

"Room of Requirement. We’ll be fine.”

Aurora smirked. "Smart boy. Yeah, fuck it, I'll be there."


	3. Chapter 3

Aurora walked into the room of requirement shortly after everyone had already arrived. Harry grinned at her when she walked in.

"As I was saying, let's uh- start practicing! Expelliarmus, go!" Harry instructed to everyone, as they all stood up in pairs and started practicing the disarming charm on one another.

Aurora strolled up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The two who hadn't met Aurora yet looked pleased to meet her.

"Guys, this is Aurora." Harry stood next to the girl who had previously been unknown and turned to face Ron and Hermione. They both shook hands with her.

"It's so lovely to finally meet you! Harry has said great things about you," Hermione bellowed, hugging Aurora. Hermione felt the warmest feeling go through her as they hugged.

"You too. You're beautiful, by the way," said Aurora, admiring Hermione. She blushed in response.

Ron gaped at the interaction, unnoticeably smiling.

"Oh Ron," Aurora sighed, hugging him too. He felt like he was going to melt, similar to what Hermione had felt. "You sweet boy. I'm so glad to meet you."

The hour or so they had together passed by quite quickly, Aurora sitting and watching everyone practice, and Harry walking around to evaluate and help whoever needed it. Aurora thought about how everyone in the school deserved to be here. Umbridge's idea of teaching simple theory to goddamn 5th years was ridiculous. Voldemort or not, everyone should always be prepared. As everyone left the room, it was only Harry and Aurora left in the room. Aurora noticed that a really cute Asian girl had stuck around to say bye to Harry individually. She smirked at this interaction.

"Harry... if I were to invite people to this, would you be okay with it?" Aurora asked, looking up at Harry who was still standing.

Harry extended his arm to grab her hand and make her stand up. "As long as you tell me beforehand, sure, I guess. I don't want too many people in here, because then someone is bound to snitch. This is way too risky for that to happen, so please... invite the right people."

The next day, Aurora met Draco in the morning in the Great Hall. She looked keen to ask him something and he could tell.

"What now?" He asked.

She sighed and leaned in close to him.

"Actually…" she changed her mind, realising how many people were nearby. "…grab a piece of toast. Let’s go up to the dorms."

Draco obliged, as they both got up from their seats and left. Aurora smiled at Harry before walking out of the door.

They arrived at their empty common room and sat on a couch. Draco ate the toast in his hand and looked at Aurora.

"Okay. Now before I start, I want your opinion on something: What do you think of Umbridge's new teaching technique in DADA?" Aurora asked.

"Rubbish. What the bloody hell does she expect us to learn through essays? You can't attack or defend yourself like that!" Draco grumbled.

"Well, I'm glad you agree with everyone else, because I know somebody who has opened this club where everyone learns actual defence spells and shit like that, would you be down to join?" Aurora nervously asked him, not knowing whatsoever what his response would be.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Aren't clubs forbidden? There's no way Umbridge authorised such a thing."

"Well yeah. Which is why I beg you don't tell anyone. You've got to promise me. Because then I'll get in trouble by association, possibly expelled, and you don't want that, do you?" She asked politely.

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "I mean I guess so, who's running the club?"

"Draco fucking Malfoy?!" Harry shrieked, stepping back from where he was standing, close to Aurora. They had once again, met at the top of the Astronomy tower the following evening. 

"Come on, Harry. It won't hurt to give it a try," Aurora pleaded. "Besides, you know what I told you about him that one time. He's not like his parents. Not willingly."

"It will hurt to give it a try if for some reason he decides to tell Umbridge." 

Harry scoffed, frustrated at the person that Aurora had decided to extend the invitation to.

"It'll be fine. I promise." Aurora reassured him.

Though Harry trusted her, he didn't trust Malfoy. He wasn't sure if this was the time to be giving the benefit of the doubt so easily.

The following week, the next Dumbledore's Army meeting rolled around. Aurora had arranged for Harry, Ron and Hermione to get there earlier, so they and Draco could talk.

"This is not going to be good..." Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione, moments before Draco and Aurora had entered the room together.

“Potter…” Draco sighed in disbelief, looking at the boy who reflected the same expression as him. 

The silence was loud. Harry and Draco momentarily made eye contact, before both of them thought synchronously about how this was a mistake.

Aurora grabbed Draco's hand before he could walk back out and dragged him to where the trio were already standing.She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Right, Harry, Draco, I don't need to introduce you two. But for the sake of everyone, and yourselves, at least try not to kill or jinx each other?" Aurora pleaded, looking at the both of them. Neither of them seemed impressed nor looked like they wanted the other one to be there, especially Draco.

"Well, there's nothing scarhead over here could teach that I don't already know," Draco sneered. "I don't know why I'm wasting my time here!"

He had, of course, lied. Draco knew very well that Harry had been in extraordinary situations over the last few years and conquered spells that Draco did not dare try just yet.

"Stay here for me. Please," Aurora leaned into Draco, and whispered, "You know very well at the end of the day this benefits you too."

Draco took a long look at Aurora before deciding to stay. Though Harry, Ron and Hermione were tolerating his presence, the rest of the group who had joined them shortly after were nothing close to keen about it.

Harry saw Neville discretely whisper to Ginny while looking at Draco, while other people were blatantly staring and whispering.Everyone had then looked to Harry, probably expecting an explanation for the unexpected guest.

"So..." Harry wasn't sure what to say. _Hey guys, the son of a death eater will be joining us but don't be alarmed! This girl you've never heard of or met before said he's okay!_

Aurora saw his struggle and spoke up.

"I know a lot of you, if not all of you have a dislike towards Draco, but at the end of the day all of us are facing the injustice of the Ministry. I think that regardless of where we come from, everyone deserves a place here if they are willing to fight Voldemort and- and the Ministry…" She looked at everyone, who seemed unphased by what she had to say.

The time they had, passed by almost as quick as last time; people continued to practice Expelliarmus and Harry introduced other spells to those who already mastered the previous one.

Draco, on the other hand, had sat the lesson out, and chose to watch everyone else practice. Instead of poking fun at how easy these charms were to him, he chose to observe Harry and how carefully he carried out his leadership duties. He would’ve hated to ever admit it out loud, but he admired Harry’s skill. Aurora had to restrain herself from smiling ear-to-ear at what Draco was thinking.

Ron noticed this.

"Oi, Hermione... what is Draco up to?" He walked next to Hermione, whispering so no one could hear. She looked in Draco's direction, whose eyes traced Harry's every move.

"Is he trying to jinx him or something? He does realise that if he harms Harry in any way, he's going to have to deal with the lot of us?" She growled.

Draco would have, in any other case, realised they were staring at him. But he was too caught up his own head.

Once their time was up, Draco was the first to leave; he didn't even say bye to Aurora.

Hermione was handing out the coins that would help the group interact on what time and date they would all meet again.

"Draco didn't get one, I didn't enchant enough either... would you care to let him know about the next one? If he wants to be there?" Hermione asked Aurora.

"What's the point in him being here? Nobody liked it and he clearly seems to know everything," Ron rolled his eyes. "Plus, he was probably scheming some nonsense against Harry."

Turns out, Draco wasn't scheming.

He was anguished over his own godforsaken life.

Not only were his friends bummed out that he discouraged the plan to sing a hilarious tune to Ron Weasley about his poor Quidditch skills, hence feeling like a disappointment towards them; he laid in bed after the meeting and felt nothing but pure guilt as well. A disappointment to his peers.

Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, had started to pressure him into joining the Dark Lord. Though he knew at the end of the day, when the inevitable war would begin, he would have no choice but to pick his father's side, he was hesitant about it. A disappointment to his family.

He thought he despised Harry Potter. _He knew it_. But he simply could not help but feel conflict and chaos within his own mind because all he wished for was to do the right thing. For him and his family to be safe. He couldn’t bear to attack his fellow peers when they had not done anything wrong. They had all been risking their places at Hogwarts just to learn how to protect themselves, while he had been minding his business with high privilege among the Ministry.

"You're not a bad person, Draco." Draco suddenly heard a voice next to him, belonging to his best friend, Aurora.

He jumped at the sight of her. "When did you get here?!"

She shook off this question, and sat on his bed, facing him.

He wasn't sure how to start, and Aurora knew he was facing several internal conflicts all at once.

They mutually agreed to lay down in silence, next to one another. When Aurora heard his light snores, and his head fall onto her shoulder, she left a kiss on his temple and head back out into the night.

"These poor boys."

Quidditch had taken up a lot of their time, resulting in DA meetings being delayed.

Though Draco had, until then, kept his promise about leaving Harry Potter alone, his friends were oblivious to this and had gone ahead to sing, or rather shout, a discouraging song to Ron Weasley during the Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match. Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson had ended up provoking George Weasley and Harry into attacking them, and had caught themselves, and Fred Weasley, a permanent ban from Quidditch. The Slytherins had found this amusing and were disappointed to see the lack of enthusiasm from Draco Malfoy.

The next Dumbledore's Army meeting was nearing December. Harry had decided to teach the group the Tickling charm, one mostly used for diversion. Not only was a lighthearted lesson to think about, but it was also helpful regardless.

Everyone in the room was wheezing while practicing on one another, most succeeding.

Draco refused to laugh in front of so many people, because that would let everyone know he was amused, and enjoying himself.

Harry was helping Cho with the correct arm movement to cast the charm; it was quite intimate. Draco took note of this intimacy and decided that was the right time to do what he wanted to do.

Draco took out his wand, and Ron quickly tapped Hermione's shoulder to make her look in Draco's direction.

To their surprise, he did not have an evil look on his face; rather a playful one.

"Rictusempra!" Draco whispered, pointing his wand towards Harry. The charm had hit him, much harder than expected, and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Harry wheeze with both pain and laughter.

"What the hell Draco!" Aurora pursed her lips, holding back a smirk.

Draco looked at the seriousness on everyone's faces and could not hold back his laughter. He laughed, loud, and nobody knew what to do. Hermione wanted to yell at Draco, but he hadn't really harmed Harry, though he was holding his sides. Harry couldn't help but laugh, either. Draco, Aurora and Harry were the only ones amused.

"Right then, um, everyone can continue..." Hermione loudly said to the rest of them.

Neville approached Harry to ask if he was okay, by that point the charm had worn off. When Neville walked back to his original spot, where he was practicing with Ginny and Luna, he gave Draco a dirty look.

"You're awful for that, D- Malfoy." Harry rolled his eyes and sat down near where the blonde boy had been sitting, wanting to catch his breath. 

Aurora had been standing quite a distance away, also helping other people with their charms, but was watching the two boys in the corner of her eye.

Draco did not respond. He sneered and continued to watch everyone. He took note that Aurora was watching him.

"You alright mate?" Ron approached Harry, his body language showing that he wanted to pretend Draco wasn't sitting there.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled at Ron, who had walked back to where Hermione was.

"By the way, that was me getting you back for 2nd year." Draco muttered, at a volume so only Harry could hear.

Harry hated that he smiled at this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these first few chapters are quite short, but I promise they’ll get longer. Enjoy some Wolfstar fluff x

It was the final day of classes for the term, a week before Christmas, when Dumbledore and Aurora argued in his office.

“You must understand, Aurora. The Malfoy boy is not to be trusted with such a thing,” Dumbledore explained.

“But- “

“Listen to me. I know your reasoning, but it is far too soon. Things are unfolding far too quickly, and I believe the outcome to be much better if the two boys come together naturally. If that is their desire, and if that is what is meant to be. I assume your sudden enthusiasm towards their joining forces has come due to…?”

“I want to protect Draco. Him and Harry aren’t constantly fighting anymore, you know? Additionally, Draco does not want to join the Dark Lord and you and I both know that!” Aurora cried.

“I recognise that, my dear. But it is best that, for now, you let them be. This is only the beginning of a series of events that will inevitably unfold to become the Second Wizarding War,” He looked disappointed at the words that came out of his mouth. “Draco will join the Dark Lord, alongside his parents. And there is nothing we can do about that, for now. What I must remind you is that your absolute priority is Harry Potter and his loved ones. You must not compromise the safety and well-being of the Potter boy, especially not for someone who is not optimistically in his life at the moment. By encouraging their friendship now, you are also risking the exposure of his army. Though,” Dumbledore smiled, “it _is_ called Dumbledore’s Army.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Aurora smirked and asked, “What if… Draco became one of Harry’s loved ones?”

Dumbledore nodded slowly. “We can only hope- “

Abruptly, Aurora's eyes widened, as she had felt the shift in energy around the Gryffindor tower.

The feeling had consumed her before, each of them being, as her and Dumbledore later found out, when Harry’s mind was being conjoined with the Dark Lord. More specifically, when he had his visions, his nightmares, and when he was in sheer distress.

"Harry..." Aurora spoke under her breath.

"Go,” Dumbledore stood up. “Keep in touch.”

It was moments after Aurora had disappeared, that Harry, Ron, and McGonagall burst into Dumbledore's office, with the report of something he had been expecting for some time.

Not only was a member of the Order attacked, but Harry also knew. He dreamt about it, and worst of all was that he dreamt that he did it.

Dumbledore arranged for the Weasley family, along with Harry, to immediately head to number 12, Grimmauld Place via portkey. 

Harry thought of Aurora throughout the Holidays, although more than enough had happened over the weeks for him to stay occupied and not spend too much time regretting not saying bye before leaving. He was sure he’d see her after returning to Hogwarts, though he bought Aurora an enchanted blanket for Christmas and wished to give it to her. However, when he had awoken on Christmas morning, her gift had disappeared.

“Oi,” Harry called to Ron and Hermione, who were going through their gifts. “I had a gift for Aurora in my trunk and was going to give it once I got back, but it’s gone!”

“Did you lose it?” asked Ron, without looking up from the gift his attention was on.

“No, no. It was here last night! I saw it!” Harry looked under his bed and around the room for it, but it was nowhere to be seen.

Conveniently, Remus had been stood outside of their room. He was about to head downstairs when he overheard the conversation, and smiled to himself, knowing that the girl in question was in the house. He wanted nothing more than to spend Christmas in her presence.

Draco spent his Holidays at Hogwarts. The last thing he wanted was to be further influenced by his parents. He used the free time he had to practice defensive and offensive spells by himself.

He bought Aurora expensive, beautiful floral dress robes for Christmas, but she never showed up on Christmas Day, nor anytime during the break. He left her gift under the little tree that was up in the common room, hoping that she’d find it. Turns out she did, because the day after Christmas, the gift disappeared. The girl, however, was nowhere to be seen. Draco was hurt by this and could only hope that she was okay. He knew she didn’t go anywhere for the Holidays.

The next time Aurora revealed herself to anyone other than Dumbledore, was shortly after Remus had returned to Grimmauld Place after dropping the lot off at Hogwarts at the end of break.

Aurora was sitting in the dining room, when he returned and had jumped when he saw her.

"My goodness, Aurora. You cannot just- how long have you been sitting here?” Remus asked, extremely startled.

"What ever happened to 'Hi, how are you' around here? And Dumbledore let me come, due to the unusual circumstances. Harry and them all coming here a bit earlier, you know? I’ve been here all break, but…" Aurora did not need to continue for Remus to understand.

"Goodness," Remus shook his head in distress, as Aurora got up and walked up to Remus and hugged him.

"I missed you..." Aurora's words faded. She wished to address him and was continuing to struggle with it.

"Feel like I shouldn't have signed those adoption papers, darling. If you're not going to call me dad then what's the point?" Remus let out a small laugh, still hugging Aurora and holding her head in one of his hands.

"She's busy calling someone else daddy, Remus," The two of them heard a voice behind them that belonged to no one other than Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" Aurora exclaimed, running to Sirius and hugging him. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"You're awful, you know," Aurora said to Sirius, pulling away.

The look on Remus' face was priceless. "You both are quite naughty."

"Oh Remus, you know she gets it from you," Sirius looked to Remus, exchanging a mischievous look with him.

“From me? I think not!”

Aurora was in awe at the banter they had all immediately exchanged as soon as they reunited with her. She loved both of them so very dearly. She also knew Remus and Sirius loved each other too and was growing impatient for them to make the next big move. They'd been living together for 6 months but loved each other for a lifetime. Aurora did not get the pleasure of meeting Sirius until he had come to inform Remus of what had happened at Hogwarts at the end of Harry's 4th year. She thought he was incredibly sexy until Remus informed her that he thought the same and would like to make Sirius his husband one day. Though Aurora's subtle attraction to the man obviously stopped since then, Sirius loved poking fun at her for it.

The three of them conversed their way into the night. It was 2 in the morning when Aurora was reminded on why she was there in the first place. She explained to them the progress of hers and Harry's friendship, and the progress she's putting into making sure everyone at Hogwarts was "on the same team."

“As usual, the boy is left out of everything. The night of Harry’s vision of Arthur Weasley, me and Dumbledore were discussing stuff. I told him that I told Draco Malfoy about Dumbledore’s Army and wanted him and Harry to- “

Aurora was cut off by Sirius standing up and slamming his fists onto the table. “YOU DID WHAT?!”

“Listen to me, okay- “

“No, _you_ listen. The last thing we want is for Dolores Umbridge to find out that Harry of all people has started some rebellious group against her and the Ministry. I know how you feel about Draco Malfoy, but to everyone else, he has been proven untrustworthy. His father is Lucius fucking Malfoy. You need to understand that this is- “

“…Not the time for Harry and Draco to join forces, yes I know.” Aurora finished Sirius’ statement, having heard the same thing from Dumbledore so recently.

“Alright yes, fine, I’m done trying to encourage their alliance, or whatever. But this is not going to stop me from protecting Draco from the Dark Lord,” She sighed.

“You do that, darling,” Remus spoke, as Sirius sat back down. “But please be careful, you do not know what the Malfoys, or anyone whose loyalty lies with the Dark Lord, is capable of. I know you can take care of yourself, but” Remus extended his arm to hold Aurora’s hand. “Please. Be safe.”

Remus changed into his night clothes and had just gotten into bed when there was a knock on his door. Although the person who knocked, left no time for him to give permission to enter.

"Everything alright?" Remus asked, shifting over in his bed to make space for his beloved.

"Yes, yes," Sirius sat up on the bed, and turned his head to Remus.

Neither of them would ever get tired of simply being in each other's presence, especially considering the lack of it over 12 years’ time.

They looked in each other's direction, making the most of that rare moment of peace. No one else was home, Aurora was still in the dining room, Remus hadn't any assignment from the Order. They had each other's undivided attention, finally.

Sirius lifted his hand, and placed his hand on Remus' cheek, tracing his scars with his thumb. When his thumb reached his lips, he placed a soft kiss on it. Sirius smiled at the gesture.

Without a single word exchanged, they were able to communicate to one another how they were feeling. Sirius had felt distressed over a sudden thought, one that led him to his lover’s room. Remus thought they would end up falling asleep without a word, though he did not complain when Sirius finally spoke.

"Should I adopt Harry? You know, once this is all over?"

Remus grinned. "Y-yes! Of course, oh my. You know he'd love it."

The same thought had occurred in both of their minds at that moment, and Remus was the one to choke it out.

"I want to marry you."

Though Sirius had been thinking the thing, he was taken back when it was spoken out loud. He thought this would be another night when their longing feelings for one another would, once again, go unspoken.

"So, what happened to dating? Confessing our love for one another?" Sirius teased.

"My love for you goes beyond little dates and immature schoolboy crushes. I want to marry you. I want you to adopt Harry, and the four of us can live happily after this is over. I love you, Sirius. You know this, and I know this, and- and I know we keep saying things like 'after this is over' and whatnot, but darling, it would only be in our deepest hopes that all four of us come out of this alive. And I'm tired, so very tired of longing for you. This is no time to depend on the future," Remus reached his hand to Sirius, and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Sirius leaned into his warm touch.

"I love you, Remus, so much," Sirius sighed.

Remus had leaned in to finally kiss the man he loved since as long as he could remember, when the door opened again, without a knock. They both knew who it was before they turned to look at her.

"Ah yes, kill me for cock-blocking. I'm glad you both finally came around to it, though," Aurora sat on the bed in front of them and watched them, smiling from ear to ear. "I've got to head out now, I’d like to be back at Hogwarts before the sun's up."

They all looked at one another for several moments, knowing deep down that the uncertainty of not knowing when the next time would be that Aurora saw them, would eat at them until that time.

"I love you both, so much. Please take care of each other and if you do decide to get married before the summer or something, I'll bring Harry and-" Aurora had managed to spill out some of her thoughts before tears had caught up to her. She felt like she was saying goodbye. She felt as if something was going to happen. The same feeling that had brought Sirius to Remus' room that night.

If she'd learnt anything over the past few years, it was to trust her gut feeling. And though she wished to stay with Sirius and Remus for all the time they had left, she was within these people for a reason. She had a job to do.

They both whispered to her that they loved her, before Remus kissed her tears away and she got off the bed, leaving them to each other's company once more.

"She's the best thing that's happened to you, Remus. Other than me, of course." Sirius slyly said, getting under the blanket and turning off the lamp on their bedside.

Remus grinned and nodded his head in agreement, laying down next to Sirius. He did not hesitate to drape his arm around Sirius.

"They call her a blessing for a reason."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry hesitantly obliged with Snape and Dumbledore’s orders to take Occlumency lessons from Snape. He had just finished his first lessons, both of them livid over Harry’s incapability to keep Snape from invading his mind. Not for a minute, though, did Snape wish to give up.

Snape went through this first lesson knowing that the two of them were not alone and had waited until Harry left to call out the uninvited guest that was lurking.

Snape sat back at his desk and said out loud “Just because you’re free to stalk that boy whenever you please, does not mean you can eavesdrop and watch something like that, especially when others are involved. I, personally, feel violated.”

Aurora laughed, walking to Snape’s desk and hugged him. “You act like there’s anything more to know about you than Potions and your undying love for a certain Potter,” Aurora whispered, her laugh fading.

Snape looked up to her and shook his head in displeasure.

It was only when the Order had reformed, that Aurora found any sort of interest in Severus Snape. Prior to that, she thought he was a boring arsehole who found pleasure in harassing everyone around him. Though that truth still lingered, she now knew he wasn’t all that bad and adored him much more.

Severus, on the other hand, always appreciated her and the power she possessed. Other than Dumbledore, and perhaps the Dark Lord, he believed he was the only one who could best her in duel. Though, they never dared test this theory.

“The same could be said about you and your little obsession with Potter. Speaking of which, what the hell were you thinking? Having Draco find out about DA?” Severus’s mood changed, having remembered what he heard from the Order recently.

He stood up and crossed his arms, looking down at Aurora in utter disappointment.

“Well, I’m not going to explain this for the third time. You can ask Dumbledore, or, if you could get your head out of your ass you could talk to Sirius and Remus…” She tiled her head to watch his reaction to what she had said. “…you could hear a better explanation!”

Severus scoffed, slowly walking away to a table that had potion ingredients on it.

Aurora continued, knowing this was annoying him. “But _nooooo_ , oh! They bullied me when I was in school! Poor little _Snivellus!_ ” She spoke in a mocking tone, trying her very best not to laugh.

That was enough to make Severus stop what he was doing, turn around and walk towards her. She had run towards the door when he started taking out his wand.

“You insensitive little b- “

“Bye darling! Take care!” She yelled from outside his office door.

Besides, she had someone else to see. Many others, in fact.

Harry had been lying in bed, exhausted from not only the day’s work but from having his mind and memories invaded that way. It was in that moment that he remembered who he had been longing to see for weeks. He rolled to his side to reach for the Marauder’s Map, and once he opened it his eyes longed to find one name only.

He saw the footprints of one ‘Aurora Whitehall’ rapidly leaving Professor Snape’s office, and had watched them head towards the Slytherin dorms. Harry had assumed she was going to bed, when in fact, that was not the case.

Aurora had gone to see Draco. She owed him and Harry an explanation, and a damn good one.

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room, talking to Pansy Parkinson, when Aurora walked in. Pansy saw her and groaned. No one at Hogwarts understood how Aurora got herself into the ranks of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, and coexisted in peace within the both of them. Nobody understood why she was constantly in Dumbledore’s office, nor where she came from; her parentage was unknown. Draco, on the contrary to Pansy’s reaction, glowed when he saw her.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Aurora hugged him.

“I’m sorry for leaving so abruptly. It was an emergency,” Aurora pulled back and smiled weakly at him. “Your Christmas gift was lovely, by the way. Here is yours!”

Aurora had pulled out a large package from her pocket. Draco took it and sat back down to open it. It had revealed itself to be an assortment of things; a couple advanced spell books, a candle, a snow globe that had a moving photo of the two of them inside, and something Draco was not familiar with.

“What’s this?” He asked, holding it up.

“It’s um, a muggle thing. It’s called a film, or a movie. Something I thought you would enjoy, since I really love watching them,” Aurora took the tape from his hand and flipped it over to reveal the front, that read ‘Dead Poets Society’.

“Huh. Thank you, Aurora, this is lovely,” Draco hugged her once more and pecked her cheek.

“Right, well, I’ve got other gifts to deliver as well, so I will see you later. Enjoy your night!” said Aurora, walking out to the corridor. She knew Harry was watching her, so she trekked to the one destination they were both very familiar with. Surely enough, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and reached the tower shortly after she did. She was waiting for him at the bottom.

“I was waiting for you to get here, because I feel it’s a bit cold to be out there. Would you like to relocate tonight?” asked Aurora, as he reached and had not yet revealed himself to even be there.

“Oh, sure. Yeah, it’s quite cold.”

She grabbed his hand and led him to a room that would allow them to, simply, come and go. Aurora manifested a cozy room that consisted of a fireplace, a Christmas tree and a little dinner for both of them.

“This is cute,” said Harry, gazing around in awe and stealing the words Aurora would have muttered moments later.

They both stood in the room in silence, simply staring at one another, until Aurora rushed to him and embraced him tightly. He immediately leaned into it and hugged her back, feeling as warm as anyone did when embracing her.

“I missed you so much, I’m sorry for leaving so abruptly. There was an emergency and I had to leave a day early,” Harry pulled back and looked at her, his arms still around her.

“It’s okay, Harry. Really! I heard about Arthur and I’m glad he’s alright. Rem… dad filled me in on everything. He sent an owl. I erm- I spent Christmas with Draco. Lovely, as usual,” Aurora quickly changed the topic once she spoke of the Malfoy boy. “Here, your Christmas gift.”

Harry looked delighted to see such a large box, and as he opened it, he remembered his gift to her.

“Hey, I bought you a gift too but… I didn’t lose it or anything but- “

Aurora had pulled out the blanket Harry got her from her bewitched pocket. Harry was speechless.

“How…?”

“D- dad. He sent it to me, felt bad that we didn’t get to say bye,” Aurora altered the truth a bit.

“Oh, I’m glad. I hope you like it!” Harry finished unwrapping his gift, and unlike Draco’s, his was just one large object. He was surprised to see a teddy bear almost the size of him.

“It’s not just a big ass bear, by the way. I put a spell on it, it’s like the ultimate sleeping buddy. It has a scent of juicy pink currant, soft bergamot, geranium petals, and delicate musk. It also has this heartbeat, so you can feel as if you’re lying next to someone. I also tried something else, where if you sleep next to it, it clears your mind. So, you won’t have any dreams, good or bad. I think that would come in handy with- “

Aurora stopped as Harry looked up at her, awaiting the words to come afterwards. She said too much.

“…handy with erm, nightmares. Since I assume you get those a lot. Hopefully it works.”

Harry weakly smiled and stood back up.

“It’s amazing, thank you Aurora. Though it might come off as childish to be sleeping next to a teddy bear of this size at my age…” Harry laughed, picking up the bear and putting it on the couch. He sat next to it and cuddled it.

“I will never understand why people think being childish is a bad thing! Your adolescence should be the most cherished era of your life. There is simply nothing wrong with appreciating it,” Aurora seized both plates of pasta from the nearby table, and sat next to Harry, offering him his.

“If we weren’t so busy unravelling a bloody war, I wouldn’t mind sleeping next to stuffed animals and having snowball fights and…” She trailed off, realising how depressing the conversation was getting.

They both sat and ate their food, looking out of the window that was in front of them. It was briskly snowing; the fireplace had kept them warm. But nothing was as warm as the presence of one another.

After an hour, Aurora declared that she must depart to go see one last person before the end of the day.

“Aw, I thought maybe… we’d spend the night together again. It’s really nice, you know, spending time with you…” Harry placed his hand on top of Aurora’s, “…every night I’ve spent with you I don’t get nightmares. I don’t know if it’s the change of environment or if it’s you, but I feel a whole lot better. Thanks for that, by the way.”

Aurora smiled at his comment. “It’s neither of those, actually. Well maybe it’s the latter. I do this thing to relax your mind; the same thing I’ve made the bear do. Rather not dream at all then have nightmares, yeah?”

Harry figured she had been doing something, and then realised that she may be capable of even more.

“Do you, erm, know how to do Occlumency? And all the things to do with that?” He asked.

“Yes. I do. Learnt it very early on. I can help you practice, if you wish. R… dad told me you’re taking lessons with Severus. I assume he’s not giving you a good time,” said Aurora, laughing.

“Severus, huh? Friends, are you?” They both laughed at this. “But I don’t know, I’ll let you know, I guess. It’s enough that I have him breaching my mind, it hurts if you didn’t already realise.”

“Right, well yeah, you let me know. You know where to find me most nights. I’ll be off then,” Aurora stood up and smiled at Harry. He grabbed her hand before she could walk away.

Their faces were mere inches apart, and Aurora knew exactly where this was going. She laughed through her nose and gave Harry a forehead kiss, instead.

“Harry, you are so cute…” She pursed her lips, “I don’t know if you realised this, but my father and your godfather are in love. Have their relationship go any further, it would be slightly weird if we were to kiss right now.”

Aurora thought to tell Harry about Sirius’ plan to adopt him but chose to let the man himself tell him instead.

“Plus, I know you only want to kiss me because I’ve been doing everything good for you and kissing you back would be me taking advantage of your emotional vulnerability around me. Trust me, I would not be passing up a chance to kiss you, had I been anyone else,” Aurora kissed his cheek for good measure, put her stuff in her pocket and started to finally walk away.

Harry watched her leave with a longing smile on his face, stunned about what just happened. To his surprise, he did not feel bad about that rejection whatsoever.

Shortly after, Aurora reached the Headmaster’s office, who was expecting her.

“About time!” said Dumbledore, waving his hand to offer her a seat in front of the desk he was sitting behind.

“Sorry… I was with Harry,” Aurora sat down, blushing.

“I would take this moment to appreciate the passion that resides in young love, but this is you and that is Harry Potter. Can you assure me that your closeness to him is not going in any other direction? I do not wish to regret my decision…” said Dumbledore. If this were any other authoritarian figure, this would come off as intimidating. But this was Albus Dumbledore, so naturally, his lip curled as he spoke.

“It’s not. I told him that it could not happen because, you know, Sirius and d-dad. It would be weird.”

“Dad, is it now? Long overdue, that title is.” said Dumbledore, recalling the past 2 years that Aurora had struggled to address Remus by anything indicating that he was more than just a caring adult.

“Tea?” Dumbledore offered, getting himself a cup.

“No, I just ate. Thank you…” said Aurora. She wanted to say more about the several things she felt over the past few weeks, and Dumbledore felt her hesitation to speak.

“What is it?” He said, taking a sip of his tea and bracing himself for the turmoil that would overtake the energy in the room, as it usually did when Aurora spoke her mind. The powerful Slytherin girl took a deep breath and began to speak:

“Harry doesn’t deserve this. You know it, Sirius knows, the Order knows, everyone just _knows_ , yet nobody does anything about it. There is so much that he does not know, and nobody bothers to tell him because _ohhh, he’s just a boy_! Well, if he’s just a boy then- then why is this all happening to him? Don’t mind why this is happening; if it is happening to him, he deserves to be equipped with all the information he needs to take on Voldemort!”

As Aurora stopped to catch her breath, Dumbledore spoke.

“You knew what you were signing up for when- “

“Yes, okay, I took this on, and I know my responsibilities and I don’t need you of all people telling me what I’m up for. You haven’t told him what Voldemort is after! Why he’s in his mind! You haven’t even told him what’s at the end of the corridor that he continues to be haunted by in his dreams. Someone is going to pay for this, Albus…” His eyebrows raised when she addressed him by his first name, “…and I can tell you right now it’s going to be someone that Harry cares deeply about. So, at the end of the day, he’s going to be hurt once more because of your actions, or in this case, lack thereof.”

By this point, Aurora felt a tear running down her cheek.

“You keep telling me to do what I was told, which is protecting Harry and his loved ones; and I will keep doing that. But you need to do what you’re here for too. You promised J- “

Aurora choked on her words. Dumbledore’s tea had gone cold, because he set his cup down to give his full attention to the furious individual standing in front of him

“We promised James and Lily. To do our best. We failed immensely over the last 4 years, _especially_ last year. Not only are you ignoring him, turning your back to him since the end of last year, you’re keeping things from him. I know I’m not the person to tell him about the prophesy because I’m not the one that heard it but if you don’t tell him, then I will.”

Dumbledore stood up.

“Perhaps I should not have even told _you_ about the prophesy, Aurora. Did you know that when Harry rushed into my office after having the vision of Arthur Weasley’s attack, Voldemort had, for a moment, possessed him, while he was in my presence? Do you know what this means, dear?”

She stayed silent, watching him pace around the room, as he occasionally looked out of the window.

“It means that he knows that his and Harry’s minds are linked, to some extent. And as Voldemort is, he is pushing this extent as much as he can. But you already figured this out, didn’t you?”

She nodded. Dumbledore looked out to the night sky.

“Curiosity killed the cat, Aurora. Voldemort is going out of his way, yearning to find out what the entire prophesy states. Why should we make it easier for him? By telling Harry what it says, Voldemort will easily be able to find out as well. For him, the prophesy is a weapon. For us, it is an advantage. Though, yes, it can be a weapon for us too.”

“What Harry does not know; Voldemort will not know either. It is not causing harm by keeping him in the dark, and I am overseeing that. I beg you trust me a bit more, Aurora.” Dumbledore smiled, patting her shoulder.

“Now, before I let you go and think away the night, I must tell you something,” Dumbledore sat back at his desk, and looked directly at Aurora.

“A lot is going to happen in the upcoming times, some of which you may not understand even with your thorough knowledge and awareness. But what I need you to understand right now is that everything happens for a reason. You know this better than I do, in fact, but I know you need reminding. Things will play out the way they are meant to, and the most we can do is work towards the outcome being in our favour. Keep Harry Potter and his loved ones safe, and that includes yourself.”

****

Aurora could only wish to hear Dumbledore’s comforting and strengthening words as the horrendous months at Hogwarts passed. She thought it was as worse as it could get when the Death Eaters broke out of Azkaban. But then Dolores Umbridge became the Headmistress of Hogwarts, and Albus Dumbledore was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

_It was inevitable_ , she thought. But maybe it wouldn’t have happened so quick if Draco Malfoy had gone ahead and informed the rest of the Slytherins of Aurora’s plead to leave Harry Potter alone.

During Umbridge’s rise to power, she formed the Inquisitorial Squad; or in other words, a group of Slytherins who sided with the Ministry due to their privilege within it and had started to abuse their power against everyone else.

It was another Dumbledore’s Army meeting – tensions were arising due to the fear of being discovered, but this did not stop Harry from being an exceptional teacher. Today was the day Harry was going to teach the Patronus charm. He built up his confidence within himself so much to the point where he did not need reminding of his outstanding skill.

The group of students eagerly gathered around Harry, who was about to display the charm for everyone.

“The most important thing here is that you have to think of a memory or moment, or something that makes you extremely happy. The happier you feel, the more powerful it will come out.” said Harry, looking around at everyone.

“What do you think about, Harry?” asked Luna.

“It’s quite personal, you know…” Hermione murmured.

“No, no. It’s alright. Though yes, for some people it is personal, so don’t just go around asking. I erm, I think about Ron and Hermione,” Harry blushed, followed by Ron and Hermione as everyone awed.

“Say, Whitehall,” Dean turned to Aurora, who was also present, “Can you cast a Patronus?”

Overtime, the kids in DA found out that she knew just as much as Harry did, though Aurora made sure they did not know as much about her as she revealed to Harry in the early days of their friendship, nor the things she had yet to tell Harry.

“Yeah, I can. I think about the day that my father adopted me,” Aurora explained, smiling at Dean, “Probably the best day of my life.”

She saw Harry smile in the corner of her eye. He then raised his wand, and everyone stepped back to give him space.

The words “Expecto patronum!” departed his mouth, a blinding light flashed in the room and a bright blue stag appeared from the tip of his wand and sprinted around the room. Everyone watched in admiration and scattered around the room by the time it disappeared so they could try it for themselves.

Some time had passed, enough that even Neville managed to send white sparks out of his wand, when Dobby the House Elf made his way into the Room of Requirement to inform Harry that Professor Umbridge had found out about Dumbledore’s Army.

Aurora had a sharp memory, but even that wasn’t enough for her to remember the muddled events of that day – it all seemed like one big blur. All she remembered was that by the end of the day, Albus Dumbledore had vanished and Dolores Umbridge had taken over, bringing her full wrath upon the school come the following weeks.

Harry and Aurora reflected on the events that had happened since Christmas at the top of the Astronomy tower; since it was now June, the weather had come back to being pleasant, which allowed the duo to resume their meetings at the tower, where they had enjoyed it the most.

“It’s like, everything that could’ve possibly gone wrong, happened in the last 5 months,” said Harry, unintentionally grabbing hold of Aurora’s hair while lost in the fury of his thoughts. Aurora chose to lay with her head on Harry’s lap today, and she looked up at him as if he was giving her the answers to all of life’s questions, and not fuming over a passive-aggressive woman who abuses the colour pink.

Aurora frowned in pain but had pursed her lips to hide the fact that, had it been any other person pulling her hair, she would have enjoyed it.

“Hey, at least the year is almost over. Only one more awful thing to conquer!” said Aurora, referring to their O.W.L.s.

“Right, like Umbridge isn’t going to try and fail me and whoever else was involved in DA. You should be bloody thankful your name wasn’t on the list.”

“Oh, I am. Have you studied at all?”

“Well yeah, I have to. Hermione made me and Ron these revision schedules, and don’t tell her I admitted this but they’re rather helpful,” He smiled, looking up at the sky. “I am kind of glad that Snape stopped my Occlumency lessons, though. That was stressful on its own.”

“I’m still offering my lessons; I promise they’ll be much better. Might even kiss you as a reward when you finally get the hang of it,” Aurora laughed.

He looked down at her and placed his hand on her cheek. “Oh, trust me, I could have easily gotten a kiss from you by coming up here one day and crying about how much I hate my life.”

“And honestly, I’ll just have to learn it later on. It’s not that I was bad at it or anything, Snape was just annoyed at me for looking at his memories.”

“To be fair, it was a private memory…” Aurora rolled her eyes. “Speaking of which, what did Sirius end up saying about it?”

“He said Snape wasn’t exactly innocent and that my dad matured and became a better person over the years, and my mother grew to love him by their final year at Hogwarts. Most of what he said was comforting, I guess. Except he was pissed that Snape stopped lessons and threatened to come here and confront Snape…”

Aurora smirked and shook her head slightly, “There is no way dad would let him leave. And it does make sense, people grow. Severus has.”

“Snape is an awful man! I don’t know what you find so appealing about him!”

Aurora took his hand and kissed it.

“You’ll know when you’re older.”

The pair chatted their way to daytime and only realised they ought to leave when they heard chattering at the bottom of the tower. They walked through the corridor under Harry’s invisibility cloak, and Aurora took the chance to speak once more.

“It’s going to be quite busy as exams approach, so I don’t think it would be wise to spend time chit-chatting into the night when you could be studying or resting instead. So, I guess we won’t be seeing each other until after exams.” She said, stopping them in their tracks to look directly at him.

“I guess so.”

They stood in silence for a moment, before Aurora held his head in her hands and kissed his forehead.

“I love you. Good luck.”

Harry stammered over his words.

“You don’t have to say it back. Just know that I do,” said Aurora. She ducked under the cloak and sprinted away.

Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room, exhausted and also exhilarated over what Aurora had just said to him. He changed, got his school bag and dashed to the Great Hall to tell Ron and Hermione all about it.

“I guess it’s not a big deal. I just… nobody’s ever said it to me before. And like, I love you guys and I love Sirius but between all of you we’ve never said it out loud, you know? It’s just established already.” said Harry.

“Aww, Harry! We love you too,” Hermione smiled at him affectionately, “and I honestly think you should say it back. She cares about you so much and your bond is quite admirable, if you ask me. What do you think, Ron?”

Ron looked up from the plate of food he was devouring.

“I think she fancies you, Harry. And I think you fancy her too. Like seriously, you keep saying how you feel all warm and tingly inside when you’re with her, and you feel safe with her and all that. When was the last time you talked about Cho like that?”

“That’s not it, Ron… I don’t know. I love her, but in the way that I love you guys. Not romantically. Don’t you remember me telling you that she thinks it would be weird for things to go in any other direction cause of Sirius and Remus?”

“Well, are you going to say it back?” asked Hermione, as the trio got up to leave the Great Hall.

“Maybe next time I see her. Don’t know when that’ll be, though.”

It wasn’t too long before Harry and Aurora saw one another. Their life at Hogwarts continued to surprise them.

Aurora had been in the Slytherin common room with Draco. Both of them finished their exam early and had not gotten a chance to spend time with one another for weeks.

“You know he’s not that bad, Dray,” said Aurora, shaking her head in disbelief. Their conversation had, once again, made its way back to Harry Potter.

“I know he’s not.” said Draco, taking his gaze away from her. He looked rather upset as he spoke.

“I just feel like after everything that’s happened, even trying to be friends with him would be embarrassing. What am I supposed to do, apologise? ‘Hey Potter, sorry for making your life a living hell and not telling my friends to bugger off after I stopped? Sorry that my father is trying to kill you and his boss wants to kill you even more?’ It’s ridiculous, Aurora.”

Aurora had been ecstatic over Draco’s desire to be Harry’s friend, but Dumbledore, Sirius, and Severus’ words continued to haunt her.

Draco sighed, fiddling with his hands. There was all too much in his life that he wasn’t sure how to conquer, and doubted he had the strength to do so.

“You’ve got very gorgeous hands, you know?” said Aurora, distracting him. She reached out to hold them.

Draco pulled her hands up and kissed each of them, looking at her. They sat in silence, simply looking at one another. Aurora could see the agony and misery that resided in Draco’s eyes, and wished she could do more. She knew she was powerful, but not enough that she could meddle with Voldemort’s insider politics with the Malfoy family.

Before she knew it, she leaned in and kissed Draco’s lips, that were longing for hers already. Her hands made their way around his neck and his around her waist.

“Aurora, please…” Draco pulled back and rested his forehead on hers, and tears escaped his eyes against his will.

Aurora had, for a moment, thought the sudden feeling had come from her sympathy towards the boy she was holding. Within the same time, she also realised it was the same energy shift she felt during the previous December.

It was Harry.

Her mouth gaped, and she stared at Draco with wide eyes. How was she supposed to leave this boy in such a position?

“I- Draco…” she stood up, “…I have to go.”

He sulked. “Now? But… I need you.”

Aurora turned from him before he could see her cry.

“There is a lot you don’t know, Draco. There’s a whole lot that not a lot of people know, and I cannot tell you just yet. Listen to me, darling. You have the strength to conquer anything you wish. I know the Dark Lord’s plans may be far too difficult to deviate from, but I promise you that if your heart is in the right place, you will be able to get through this. I love you, okay? Always have and always will, and… I’ll see you later.” She pecked his lips once more, before running out of the room before her mind could rest with Draco’s emotional turmoil.

She had been mindlessly sprinting towards Harry, before she realised that he too was running in her direction.

They stopped in each other’s tracks and Harry grabbed her arm.

“You have to come with me,” He said, looking petrified.

As they speed-walked towards what Aurora assumed was the hospital wing, Harry spoke of what caused his commotion.

“V… Voldemort has Sirius. I accidentally fell asleep during my exam and I saw it. The same way I saw Mr. Weasley. I can’t just sit here, Aurora, I have to go,” He explained.

Aurora was stunned. There’s no way…

They entered the infirmary, and Harry asked Madam Pomfrey where Professor McGonagall was, and she explained that she was recently checked into St Mongo’s Hospital.

Aurora heard of the attack upon McGonagall that was enforced by Dolores Umbridge but did not realise it was this bad.

They walked out, and Harry felt almost hopeless. Everyone he could possibly go to about this had been, in some form or another, hounded out of Hogwarts by the wicked woman in pink.

“Harry, you have to go to Severus. He’ll know what to do. He’s in the Order!” Aurora stopped Harry in his tracks.

“You’re right! Could you…” Harry pleaded that Aurora was the one to talk to Snape, and she agreed.

“Don’t do anything just yet. Wait until I find you again. Just go and find Ron and Hermione.” she said, rubbing his arm and then heading towards Severus Snape’s office.

She had intended to knock on his door, but due to her overcrowding thoughts, she ended up banging on it. He opened the door in anger, but it calmed down once he saw it was her.

“Who—Oh, Aurora. What’s the matter?” Severus asked, looking at her with his eyebrows furrowed.

She walked in, pushing him aside she closed and locked the door.

“You need to check in at the headquarters. Harry’s just had a vision that Voldemort has Sirius and I just told him to not take further action until I got back to him, but you know he won’t listen so please, are you able to check if Sirius is safe? Or would it be quicker if I did it?” said Aurora.

“I… believe it would be quicker if you were to go there. If you wish, I could go with you?” said Severus.

“Okay… yeah. No, you stay. Make sure Harry doesn’t do anything stupid. I just really want to get back here quick.”

“He already did something stupid by making me put a halt to our Occlumency lessons.”

It was not too long after that she found herself at Grimmauld Place. Aurora anxiously looked around for who was inside.

“Hello?” her voice echoed throughout. She was met with mumbling from the dining room that she knew belonged to the awful elf that resided in the household.

“Darling! What are you doing here? Is everything alright?” Remus had appeared from upstairs and had questioned her wellbeing as he saw the look on her face.

“Is Sirius around?” She asked.

“Yes, of course he is. Should I call him? What’s happened?” He asked, concerned.

Everything started to click. If Sirius was here, then Harry was panicking for no reason. And he was panicking because Voldemort showed him something that isn’t true.

Aurora ran up the stairs, and into Sirius’ room, where he was tending to Buckbeak. She looked behind her to make sure Remus had followed.

“Voldemort made Harry have a vision of you being held captive by him. He is currently losing his mind trying to make sure you’re okay. Fuck…” Aurora collapsed, trying to catch her breath. She continued to speak and explain several things from the previous months.

It had taken a minute for the three of them to be on the same page. Sirius didn’t know where to begin.

“You have to go back and tell him I’m alright! Knowing him, he’s already working on a plan to reach the Ministry. Aurora, go! You know how to contact me,” Sirius exclaimed, standing up. Aurora hugged him and Remus, who kissed her forehead, and she disappeared once more, shortly finding herself back at Hogwarts, in Severus’s office.

“Aurora! Harry’s gone.”


	6. Chapter 6

“What the hell do you mean gone? Where could he possibly go? How?”

Severus stood up.

“I had gone to locate Potter and his friends, when I had a run in with Professor Umbridge who demanded I provide her with Veritaserum for them. I was not sure why, but regardless, I had run out, and I informed her of so. She returned to her office, enraged. I then went outside, thinking that perhaps they would be at Hagrid’s hut. Had I been minutes earlier, maybe I could have stopped them. But I noticed precisely 6 individuals flying on Thestrals out of the forest, headed to Merlin knows where. Since no one that I asked had seen Potter since I returned from outside, I have no choice but to assume that the boy has once again, risked his life, along with his friends lives, for something that…” Severus trailed off; he could not finish his statement without her answer.

“Sirius is safe. Fuck…” said Aurora, worried. “He wouldn’t be stupid enough to go to the Ministry, would he?”

“I believe he is stupid enough. You must go, Aurora. Go back to the headquarters and inform them to reach the Ministry at once, as the Dark Lord awaits Potter’s arrival. I will contact Dumbledore immediately,” said Severus.

“You’ve had contact with him this whole time?” She questioned, close to being furious about it.

“Yes, for emergencies only; and this clearly seems like one. Now, go on,” Severus replied, walking up to Aurora and embracing her. She leaned in and silently sobbed.

“It’s exhausting… it’s so exhausting. I failed Harry…” She choked out, as Severus ran his fingers through her hair.

“I know, darling. But believe me when I tell you that you did not fail him. You may be all-powerful, but you still are, at the end of the day, young. Nobody can carry out any task flawlessly, and in these times, when the Dark Lord has returned, everything is uncertain. You mustn’t blame yourself, Aurora. Now, take a deep breath, regain your strength and do your best. As the Dark Lord, Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore will all be in the same location tonight, a battle is bound to happen. Be safe.” He kissed her head and pulled back from her clasp.

“Thank you, Severus.” said Aurora, weakly smiling up at him. He, too, managed a comforting smile before Aurora disappeared into thin air for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

Aurora made her way into the main lobby of the Ministry. She looked around and could only wish that she had the time to gape at how grand it all was. She familiarised her way around the Ministry due to Harry’s dreams, and following said path led her to the Department of Mysteries. As she opened the door that Harry had spent his entire fifth year longing to open, she had seen Hermione, Ginny, and Luna passed out, Ron entangled in something that looked like an opened brain, and Neville had just stood up, though he was bleeding badly. Harry was not present.

“Oh my— what the hell? Who did this to you lot?” Aurora gasped, helping Neville up.

“Da death ea-ers… they over there… ‘arry there too…” said Neville. Aurora held both his hands and allowed him to sit back down.

“Stay here. Try get help, if you can.” said Aurora. She walked through the door Neville pointed at.

Inside was a long stone staircase, and at the bottom was Harry Potter, along with Lucius Malfoy, who had his wand pointed towards Harry. He was holding the prophesy. They were next to an arch that homed something Aurora had familiarised herself with.

Aurora would have preferred to sneak up on them, but she instead instinctively yelled, “LUCIUS!”

The accompanying Death Eaters that Aurora did not know, along with Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and Harry, all looked up and saw her.

“What… a… surprise. Little beloved, sacred Aurora,” Lucius taunted her, while she slowly walked down the stone stairs. “Have you come to fulfill a task? Or have you truly grown to care for the boy? I personally believe these years have been wasted beyond reason, Aurora, as once the Dark Lord arrives, the boy will cease to exist.” Lucius had then stepped towards Aurora, and Bellatrix stepped up to point her wand at Harry’s neck.

Lucius stroked his finger down Aurora’s cheek, and she slapped his hand away. She gave him a rather threatening stare.

“What? What is he talking about?” Harry asked, visible confusion on his face.

“Ah… the boy is clueless, once more. You and Albus Dumbledore fight as if you wish to win against the Dark Lord, but you have never kept your most valuable asset informed.” Lucius smirked, turning to Harry once more. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, sudden flashes of light appeared around the dark dungeon they had all been in, and Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Alastor Moody joined them.

Remus spotted the closeness that Lucius threatened Aurora with and struck him with a rapid light that shot out of his wand.

Within the blink of an eye, lights started to flicker all around her, as the Order and the Death Eaters started to attack one another. Harry ducked and ran to Aurora.

She grabbed his hand and led him away from the crossfire.

“Why the fuck didn’t you listen to me when I told you to stay put? God dammit Harry…” She cried, embracing him, “Well there’s no time to explain anything right now. My only priority is getting you out of this, but it won’t be easy.”

Suddenly, there was an explosion directly above the duo’s heads. One of the Death Eaters had attacked them.

Aurora was furious. She pulled out her wand and shouted “Stupefy!” at him.

Getting rid of the dark wizard blocking them from Sirius and Remus, her and Harry ran towards them. Aurora was unsuccessful in getting to them, as Lucius had started to attack her. Harry rushed to Sirius’ side, where he was dueling another Death Eater.

Aurora and Lucius’ duel had been far too intense for both of them, considering Aurora was no ordinary child and Lucius was a highly skilled wizard. They continued to cast spells at one another, while concurrently defending themselves. As Harry and Sirius defeated the Death Eater their attention was on, Harry spotted the duel between Lucius and Aurora. Harry shouted the Stunning spell at Lucius, and since he was caught off guard, he gave in to the spell and had collapsed on the spot.

For a moment, Harry and Aurora smiled at one another. Aurora then spotted at the corner of her eye: Bellatrix Lestrange point her wand at Sirius Black. He was standing no more than a few inches in front of the veil.

It was something truly extraordinary, something not experienced by anyone before. It was as if time slowed down everywhere around Aurora except for in her mind, which was racing at a pace she herself could not catch up with. Her head flashed with images of Harry, Sirius, and Remus. Every precious moment she had shared with the three of them relaying through her mind. A life she had desired so deeply with them.

She could not let these next few seconds happen.

Her movements delayed, lagged, her entire body moving and her mind getting to the destination first, where she had screamed a rebounding curse at a volume so high, and with a power so cosmic that each of the powerful wizards around her had been affected by it, barely holding their ground to stay upright. The spell had harshly hit Bellatrix, harder than Aurora intended, as she screamed in agony and fell backwards. The curse the Dark Witch casted, clashed with the wall and exploded. Aurora synchronously knocked Sirius away from the veil.

Within these moments, the prophesy had fallen from Harry’s hand and broken; but nobody dared pay attention to that.

Harry could not believe what just happened, all within a couple blinks of the eye, and it seemed like everyone else shared the feeling. Even the remaining Death Eater stopped; though Moody spotted this moment of weakness and Stunned him.

Sirius and Remus dashed to Aurora’s side within seconds. Harry and Aurora caught each other’s eye and collapsed in weakness; Harry in shock, Aurora in pure weakness.

Remus had fallen to his knees next to Aurora, hugging her incredibly tight.

“Oh, Aurora…” Remus sobbed, holding her head to his chest as they both sobbed. Sirius, still being in distress, looked at the two of them while tears ran down his cheeks, overwhelmed by the sensations of mere minutes.

An injured Tonks sat next to Harry, holding him. He leaned into her, his breath trembling.

Their several moments of relief lasted until Remus collected himself and helped Aurora up.

“You and Harry must get out of here. We can handle the rest…” said Remus, still not letting go of his beloved girl.

“Leaving already?”

A cold voice had spoken above them all, but the entity that spoke it was nowhere to be seen. A few of the Death Eaters had started to arise once more. On the other hand, Bellatrix looked as if she would never awake again.

As if someone injected him with a large dose of adrenaline, Harry got to his feet and looked ready to attack, as did everyone else.

“Stand down, Harry.”

Everyone turned to the familiar and comforting voice that belonged to Dumbledore. “Harry, Aurora. You must leave. You are not safe here.”

Aurora opened her mouth to argue but realised this wasn’t the time. She turned to face Harry again, only to find out he was no longer standing there. She only gotten a glimpse of him running out, before yelling his name and running after him.

Harry reached the Atrium to find Dumbledore had already started a ground-breaking duel with Voldemort. He stumbled backwards at the sight of the Dark Wizard but look determined to do something about it.

“Harry! What are you doing?! You know Dumbledore can handle this alone!” Aurora exclaimed, running up to him.

“Well how do you expect to get back?” asked Harry, hiding them both behind a large pillar.

Aurora grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the corridor, where Remus had already been running towards.

“Both of you!” he shrieked, extending his arms. Both of the adolescents held on to them, and within a few seconds of feeling stretched and torn, they had made it to Grimmauld Place.

When they reached inside, all three of them stopped to catch their breath, before stumbling into the dining room and falling into a chair.

Harry looked at Remus. “What about Ron and- and Hermione- and—”

“We’ve got it handled. You both… just wait here,” said Remus, looking somewhat disappointed, but more exhausted than anything.

Harry and Aurora sat next to one another in silence, so much to say yet unable to get a single word out.

The exhaustion finally hit Harry, and he was ready to fall asleep with his head on the table but then they had suddenly heard the sound of someone entering the house. It was, thankfully, Dumbledore.

He took a seat in front of them, and sensed Aurora’s desire to yell at him.

“Before I emerge into this long-overdue conversation, is there anything you would like to say, Aurora?” asked Dumbledore. This made Harry look to the girl next to him, anticipating an answer for what he had witnessed not too long ago.

She looked at the boy next to her from the corner of her eye and sighed. “This conversation should have happened a long time ago. I told you this.”

Harry felt distraught, but Aurora could not bear to reveal anything to him yet. Without another glance, she got up from the table and went upstairs to Remus. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

She walked up to him and they had, in an instant, embraced each other tightly. Aurora could not help but let tears roll onto her cheeks.

“Oh darling, you’re okay now. It’s okay. Everyone is safe,” said Remus.

They both sat back on the bed, and Aurora looked to her father for an explanation.

“I was just informed that Fudge walked in on Dumbledore and the Dark Lord’s battle. So, he knows now, which is great progress. Dumbledore demanded a few things, but his first priority was getting back to Harry. Erm… Severus reached the Ministry not too long ago and had the other kids sent back to Hogwarts. They’re safe and healing now…”

“Sirius?”

“He… he’s okay. Dumbledore’s took care of it all and- and he was quite weak after the… duel… so Moody and Shacklebolt took him to St Mongo’s…”

By this point, Remus looked like he was about to cry.

Aurora rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand. There was still an elephant in the room.

“I didn’t know you were capable of… _that_ ,” Remus whispered.

“I guess this means you truly underestimated my power,” She smiled. “It built up. I had no choice. I wasn’t going to let Harry lose the one person who has ever loved him like Sirius does, and… I wasn’t going to let you lose the love of your life… not again. I would have failed right there and then, had I let that happen.”

Remus turned and kissed Aurora’s head. “Thank you… so, so very much. You’re incredible, darling. I love you so much and you mustn’t ever forget that.”

“I love you d-dad,” Aurora choked out, sobbing into his arm.

Meanwhile, Harry had been explained the deepest of origins of the Prophesy, his visions, the connection between Lord Voldemort and himself; yet there still was one unanswered question.

“Professor… how did Aurora…you know, do that whole thing to Bellatrix?”

“Ah, yes. Now that is one thing that I am unable to share with you. I am not the person to do so. You must ask Aurora herself; it is her choice whether or not to share her secret with you” said Dumbledore.

“So, there is a secret then? She is hiding something from me?” asked Harry.

Dumbledore stood up and smiled. “Unlike the things I have hid from you, what she conceals does not harm you, but rather the opposite. She has proven herself to be much wiser than a lot of us adults this past year. I do hope she finds it in her heart to forgive me. And…”

Harry looked up to Dumbledore.

“I hope you forgive me, as well. As I’ve said, my intentions were never detrimental. They never will be.”

And just like that, Dumbledore left Harry to his thoughts, sulking in all of what he just discovered.

He was, of course, quite upset that this was hidden from him for so long, with reason or without. What truly hurt him was the fact that one of his closest friends had known too and was hiding one other secret.

He dashed upstairs to find Aurora asleep on Lupin’s shoulder. Remus softly smiled at Harry when he saw him.

“Hello, Harry,” said Remus. He held back his question to Harry about if he was okay or not.

“Do you… erm… know? What Aurora is hiding from me?” Harry sat on the corner of the bed, facing Remus.

Remus sighed, and thought a bit before speaking. “It is best if you speak to her about this. I… know, of course. Harry, right now, I think you should go to bed. This evening was nothing short of exhausting. Hold your questions for later. We’ve got a lot to do tomorrow.”

And through Harry’s frustration, he managed to drag himself to bed. Lupin was right. There were far too many hospital visits, too many questions to answer and even more answers to provide for the inevitable questions that he will receive.

Harry had awoken after what felt like days, to light commotion downstairs. He put on his glasses, and tip-toed downstairs to overhear who was there, considering it sounded like more than a couple voices.

“None of yesterday should have happened! Nothing! The worst possible events occurred, and could you imagine if Aurora wasn’t there? If things had gone any other way? Sirius would have…” Harry heard Lupin whisper-yelling.

“Quite an awful day yes but look at this: The Ministry finally believes You-Know-Who is back. One good thing,” said Moody.

Harry made his way down the stairs, and into the dining room, where Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Aurora were sitting and eating. They had a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ sprawled out on the table. Aurora looked empathetic when her eyes met Harry’s.

“Harry! Oh, how are you feeling? Did you sleep alright?” asked Tonks, rapidly standing up.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Are we going to see Sirius?” asked Harry.

“Yes, we were waiting for you to wake up,” said Remus, looking at the clock that read _15:00_. “There is food here, eat well because we’ve got several places to be today.”

Aurora saw Remus notion to Tonks and Moody to leave the room with him, as they did moments later, leaving the two kids alone together.

Harry sat down and ate, and Aurora sat across from him.

“Listen—"

“Why—"

“I’m speaking,” said Aurora, sternly.

Harry continued eating but did not take his eyes off her.

“I know that you have several questions, some were answered last night by Dumbledore and some you have for me. Most of which have to do with the display I put up while saving Sirius’s life. I really have thought for a very long time about how this conversation would go but I did not expect it to happen after I actually… showed you. I- I can’t tell you. And it’s not that I’m not going to tell you anything right now, but I can’t tell you everything… not yet” said Aurora.

“You sound like Dumbledore,” Harry mumbled.

These words had sunk in with Aurora. It hadn’t been too long since she had scolded Dumbledore for keeping things from Harry, and now here she was, doing the exact same thing. But she didn’t have a choice, did she? Dumbledore did.

“Are we ready to go?” Remus walked back into the room, but instantly regretted it after feeling the tension between the two conversing.

“Yeah. Nothing else is coming from this conversation, is it, Aurora?” Harry growled, standing up. He walked past Remus, and the elder gave Aurora a sympathetic look.

“It feels like a fever dream in here, doesn’t it?” said Aurora, gazing around the wizard hospital they just entered.

Everyone had stared at them. Copies of _The Daily Prophet_ that were laying around all had the breaking news of Voldemort’s return plastered across the covers. Every corridor they passed went silent with their presence. Harry thought about how he should have arrived under his invisibility cloak.

His upsetting thoughts vanished when the five of them arrived in Sirius’s room, where he was resting and eating pudding.

“Remus! Harry! Oh, I’m so glad you all are okay,” Sirius cried, as Harry sprinted and hugged his godfather. Sirius smiled at Remus over Harry’s shoulder, and the instant Harry pulled away, Remus sat on the edge of his lover’s bed and wasted no time in showering Sirius in kisses.

“I love you, darling. So much…” Sirius sighed, their foreheads resting against one another.

“Aww…!” Tonks admired the two lovers. Sirius looked at her and extended his arms to hug her.

“You alright, Dora?” Sirius embraced her. She nodded and smiled.

“Take care, Sirius. Me and Tonks will be off then, loads to do. Might see you lot at Hogwarts, later,” Moody bowed his head, and strode away with Tonks, who said her goodbyes as they both left.

“How are you feeling, Sirius?” asked Aurora, sitting next to Harry on the other side of the bed. Harry stood up and instead leaned against the wall.

“I could not be feeling better, sweetheart, and all thanks to you. I could never repay you for what you did. I’m amazed as your abilities, as per usual,” Sirius rested his hand on Aurora’s, and weakly smiled. Aurora noticed Harry roll his eyes at the mention of her strength.

“You and dad have very much underestimated me, clearly. Even he was so surprised when we got home last night. But I do have to admit I surprised myself too. I can’t even explain what went through my head in that moment…” said Aurora. “And honestly, Sirius? The best way you could repay me is by keeping everyone in this room happy, which you have continued to succeed in.”

Aurora looked at Harry, whose gaze was locked onto Sirius.

“What’s… uh… what happened with you two?” asked Sirius, nodding his head between Aurora and Harry.

Harry answered before Aurora could open her mouth.

“Oh nothing, it’s only the same old ‘I can’t tell you this really important thing even though it has everything to do with you’ nonsense!”

“Harry…” Aurora muttered.

“Lucius Malfoy was right, you know. I never know anything that’s happening, and that’s our biggest weakness,” said Harry.

“Okay, fine. I’ll tell you,” Aurora said, but Remus grabbed her arm and widened his eyes in caution.

She turned to Remus and mouthed “ _not everything_ ”.

Turning back to Harry, she patted the spot behind her, but he did not budge.

“Right then. I’ve told you in the past that I, erm, am powerful and all that. More than people our age, and all that. I’ve also told you that I know a great deal about every type of magic, including ancient. So, my curiosity to these subjects and my immense amount of knowledge at this age ended up paying off. After our first year of Hogwarts, over the summer, I was told that I could become something… more.”

The other three people were fully concentrated on her story, though two of them had already heard it.

“I’m a Protangelus. Quite rare, we are. At the end of my first year, Dumbledore informed me that I was ‘eligible’ for it. I guess there’s a whole criterion. You aren’t exactly born as one, but it’s written in your fate. If you raise yourself with the intention of being one, you won’t become one. It’s a natural process. Several people have tried to raise their kids to become one, but since that means it’s intentional, they’ve all failed. This type of magic falls under the same category that your mum’s protection falls.” Aurora smiled as she spoke the last words.

Harry’s mouth gaped open in shock, not knowing what to say next.

“Who knows?” he asked.

“Everyone in this room, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Severus, and McGonagall. Some of the Order knows as well,” Aurora continued. “I told dad the day before he signed the adoption papers. I didn’t want to tell him but realised that he was going to find out anyway. I told Sirius once they got closer. Somehow, Dumbledore and Severus knew before I did. Hagrid and McGonagall know for the sake of my protection, though I don’t really need it…”

Remus held Aurora’s hand and kissed the top of it. “I will always protect you, sweetheart. I don’t care that you’re so powerful! You’re still my little girl.”

Aurora pouted at this action. Harry sat down next to her, finally.

“What is it that you do, then?” asked Harry, much less upset than he was earlier.

“I just protect the people around me,” Aurora’s eyes flickered away from Harry. “Anyone who enters my life is bound by my protection for as long as they reside by my side. I’ve been blessed with extraordinary power for this task.”

The quartet sat in silence as Harry absorbed this information, until a healer walked into Sirius’s room.

“You may go but are required to rest in bed for at least a couple of days,” She said. She summoned Sirius’s belongings and then left them alone once more.

“Are we going to Hogwarts now?” asked Harry.

“Yes, we are.” said Remus.

It was a few minutes later that the four of them found themselves outside the gates of Hogwarts. Harry could not have been happier to finally reunite with his best friends. They were let in through the gates by Hagrid, who was delighted to see them all in good health.

Sirius smiled as they approached the castle. “It feels good, you know. To walk these grounds again without the fear of being discovered. I’ve been looking forward to this.”

“Dumbledore got ‘em to pardon you, eh?” asked Hagrid.

“Yes, yes. I could not be more grateful.”

Harry and Aurora did not speak as they waked to the hospital wing, but Aurora felt him far less upset than he was earlier that afternoon.

Dusk shone through the windows onto the several beds with injured people, and Aurora was shocked to see Severus sitting on a chair, watching over Hermione and Ron. Neville, Luna, and Ginny sat accompanying the two, and cheered when Harry entered.

He ran to hug the three healthy friends and leaned down to kiss Hermione’s forehead.

“How’re you all feeling?!” asked Harry.

The 6 friends indulged in hushed conversation over the events of the previous night, as Aurora strolled over to where Severus was pretending to read a book.

“I’m doing lovely, thanks for asking,” said Aurora, leaning against the wall next to him.

Severus closed his book and looked up at her. “I already checked to see if you were alright. Clearly your abominable sense of humour is still ever-so-healthy, so I mustn’t worry, should I?”

Aurora rolled her eyes and dragged her hand along his hair. “How long have you been here?”

“I brought them back in the midst of last night’s events and returned in the late afternoon today. Dumbledore requested that I stay here until Miss Granger and Mister Weasley are well enough to leave.”

“Oh, Dumbledore requested, huh? Or it’s you who are unable to admit that you give a shit?”

“Severus here obviously cares, Aurora. No point avoiding the truth!” Remus laughed as him and Sirius joined them.

Severus rolled his eyes.

“Perfect timing. So… I’ve been thinking, and I would like for you three to allow me to settle your feud,” said Aurora.

The three childhood acquaintances looked at each other, and Severus’s eyes flickered to the two lovers’ hand, which were intertwined with one another.

“Very romantic, never saw that one coming,” said Severus, with a heavy burden of satire in his tone.

Aurora rolled her eyes. “Okay, I’m so serious right now. You lot are all on the same team here and you also have lil’ old me in common. If not friends at least stop bullying each other. You can work towards a friendship eventually, perhaps even an invitation to whenever dad and Sirius get married.”

Sirius and Remus snickered at this, but they both raised their hands as if to shake Severus’s in return. The dark man stood up and his eyes flickered between Aurora and the two men in front of him.

“Goodness Aurora, the things you make us do around here…” he said, with slight humour, shaking both of their hands one at a time. Aurora smiled from ear to ear. She had been so ecstatic and looked back at the six schoolfriends and saw them cheerful within each other’s company, that it could have been forgotten how horrendous their world was outside of the castle.

Night had fallen and Neville, Luna, and Ginny were instructed to return to their dorms. They, Ron, and Hermione greeted Sirius and were delighted to find out about his well-deserved freedom.

“We must go see Dumbledore before you two depart,” said Severus, referring to Sirius and Remus.

“Can I, erm, go see someone? I’ll be quick, and then I’ll meet you lot and Dumbledore at his office,” said Aurora.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Draco is in his dorm room. Be quick.”

“You’re going to see Draco?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, want to come?”

Harry was taken aback and was not sure if it would be the best idea, considering he was part of the reason Lucius Malfoy was now in Azkaban.

“I guess…”

“Lovely. I’m sure the Headmaster will have a few things to say exclusively to the _grown-ups_ …” Severus taunted Aurora, and she punched his arm.

Harry and Aurora then left and strolled to the Slytherin dorms.

“I remember coming here in second year, it’s really neat,” said Harry, breaking the silence between them.

“It is. I love it,” said Aurora. “Also, Harry, I’ll probably want to speak to him alone first because the last time I saw him, we had some… unresolved business. So, I’ll probably leave you in the common room for a few minutes, alone. If you really want to talk to him or anything…”

“No, well I… I don’t know. What would I even say to him? _Sorry for throwing your piece of shite father into Azkaban, but I’m not really sorry?_ ”

Aurora laughed, “Just return the same attitude he gives you.”

Harry plopped himself onto the couch and stared into the fire, with much to think about. Aurora walked up the stairs and into the room she knew so well. Draco was, as expected, lying awake. What she did not expect was to see him crying.

“Oh, baby…” Aurora cooed. Draco jumped and quickly wiped his tears.

“What are you doing here?” He said, his voice cracking. She sat on his bed, facing him. She extended her hand to hold his, but he pulled his hand away.

“Are you upset at me?” asked Aurora.

“Upset? Oh no, I’m just fine, Aurora. Only my father is in Azkaban!” Draco sat up, frustrated. “You know I don’t agree with everything my parents do, but he’s still—"

“-your father. I know, Draco. You’re allowed to be upset,” said Aurora.

They looked at each other in silence, their last meeting coming to mind.

Draco’s hand finally made its way to Aurora’s cheek, and she leaned into his touch.

“Are you… okay?” asked Draco.

“Yes. I guess so… I put up a wonderful display in front of everyone at the Ministry last night.” said Aurora. “Sirius Black almost died. I saved him. At the cost of your aunty, though.”

“Bella is wicked. And not in the good way,” Draco sighed.

To both of their surprises, Aurora and Draco kissed. For longer than they did the last time, and they were thankful. His hands gripped her hips and he lifted her into his lap, making her straddle him.

Aurora’s hands made their way around his hair, his neck, his chest. His lips left hers and he placed an assortment of soft kisses, and kisses that would leave dim marks for the following days. His arm wrapped around her to bring her even closer. A moan escaped Aurora’s mouth, as she held his head in her hands.

“Draco, no…” She panted, “…I can’t. You’re so vulnerable right now…”

He looked up at her, breathing heavily. Draco’s eyes had ounces of lust in them, but behind them? Behind them was pain.

“I need you, Aurora, please…”

Aurora wouldn’t dare to mention the boy waiting for her in the common room, as he was the reason they were interrupted last time too.

So, she continued. Because she wanted to, even though her gut said no. After all, she was still human. She needed it. She wanted him to feel good.

She kissed his forehead, giving him permission to continue.

Aurora pulled Draco’s shirt off, revealing his toned and pale body. She pecked his lips, and then left a trail of kisses down from his lips to his chest, to each of his nipples, then down to his abs. His hand held her hair in his hand, and the softest of moans fell from his lips. She kissed the skin that lined with the waistband of his trousers and pulled them down to reveal his already hard penis. Their mouths gaped synchronously, Aurora’s at shock to see how big he was, and Draco admiring how beautiful she looked.

She took his length whole in her mouth, and a trembling moan left Draco’s mouth, one that sounded as if it had been waiting to leave.

Draco was also shocked by how good she was, considering he never heard her talk about her sexual experiences before. A chilling warmth flooded his body as her tongue flicked his tip, hands working at the base of his cock and with his balls, and her eyes yet to leave his.

She popped his cock out of her mouth. “Do you want to fuck my mouth?”

Draco blinked in surprise at the forwardness of her words and nodded desperately. He grabbed bunches of her hair and lowered her head onto his cock again. He started jerking his hips upwards and made himself a moaning mess as she took every last inch of him into her throat, the excessive saliva dribbling from her mouth making it easier for Draco to go in and out.

His thrusts got weaker and weaker, giving one last one he came down her throat. He gasped for air, and as he pulled his cock out of her mouth, Aurora took a deep breath as well.

“You’re so good. Holy fuck,” Draco smiled breathily, and Aurora blushed.

“Yeah, I know,” She said, crawling back up his sprawled-out body and met her lips with his once again.

Draco smirked in the kiss and clutched her hips to turn them over, so he was on top of her. She looked up at him with more love than lust.

He continued kissing her, rougher than before. He pulled her shirt over her head and gawked at her tits.

“You’ve got no business hiding these, Aurora,” said Draco, bring his arms around her to unclasp her bra. He flung it across the room and bent down to bury his face in her breasts. Aurora threw her head back and kept one hand behind his head.

One of Draco’s hands made their way down to the waistband of her tennis skirt, he played with it and Aurora groaned in desperation. Draco chuckled at this.

He got up to pull her skirt and panties off, throwing them wherever her bra was too. Draco’s hand crawled around her soaking core, teasing her before sliding two fingers in, making her moan abruptly. He leaned over her to kiss her once more, continuing to pump his fingers in and out of her. Aurora desperately wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss became sloppy as she moaned into it. Her hips jerked up but before she could finish, he stopped. Laughing at the frown that etched onto her face, he lowered himself and threw her legs over his shoulders. His mouth latched itself onto her pussy and did magic with his tongue. He brought his fingers to play with her clit, and Aurora threw her head back, moaning louder than she wanted to.

“Oh fuck… Draco… please… it’s so good…” She panted, her hands shaking behind Draco’s head, she threw them to her sides and grabbed bunches of his bedsheets. Her mouth quivered, and she swore she could see stars.

Her core started to tremble, her hips jerking up again. Draco lifted his head but continued to finger her, then spanking her pussy which made her finish all over his hands, bed, and oh-so-handsome face, while she shouted his name once more.

Without giving a moment to breathe, he continued to slap around her pussy, making her squirt over and over again. Unfortunately, with her moans deafening the both of them, and her eyes tightly closed, neither of them noticed the boy standing in the doorway, unable to look away.

When her eyes finally opened, they opened wider than expected at the sight of Harry.

“Draco stop…” Aurora mumbled, out of breath, and Draco stopped kissing her waist. He looked up at her in concern, as if he’d done something wrong, but his question was answered when his eyes followed her gaze to the door, where he too, saw Harry Potter.

“You both almost woke up the entire dorm, you know…” Harry mumbled, facing the other way, finally. Aurora blinked in realisation that neither of the brilliant wizards put any privacy charms before doing their deed.

Draco almost fell over trying to reach for their clothes. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Well, I was waiting for Aurora, she said she only needed to talk to you for a few minutes, but it was taking too long so I came up here to try and find you both and tell Aurora I was going to leave… but then I heard…” Harry’s words trailed off as he laughed.

Aurora pursed her lips and blushed, putting her clothes back on.

“I put the charm on, by the way…” said Harry.

“Thanks love,” said Aurora.

Draco frowned. “Could have just left, you know,” he scowled.

“I probably should have. I think we’re long missed at the meeting, Aurora,” said Harry.

It hit Aurora right there and then that they were supposed to be in Dumbledore’s office.

“Shit! Oh my god…” Aurora gasped, her palm hitting her forehead she rushed to her feet.

“You’re leaving then?” asked Draco, with pleading eyes.

“Yes. I’ll see you in the morning, hopefully,” said Aurora. She awkwardly stood in front him, before deciding to peck his lips and leave the room, brushing past Harry.

Harry and Draco looked at one another, unsure of what their mutual feeling was in that moment, because they both knew it was not hatred. It couldn’t be.

“Bye.” said Harry, turning on his heel, concealing the dent in his trousers before Draco Malfoy could notice.


	7. Chapter 7

The two rushed to Dumbledore’s office, through the castle which seemed darker than before, if that was even possible.

“Why were you staring?” Aurora blurted out something she was questioning ever since she spotted Harry mid-orgasm.

“When?”

“Just now, at me and Draco.”

“Oh… I wasn’t. I- I was caught by surprise.”

“But you clearly had known we were… doing something. You did the privacy charms earlier. So, you’d known since then not to enter. But you entered anyway.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No, not at all. Just intrigued at the fact that you were enjoying watching me and Draco.”

“Well, I wasn’t _enjoying_ it…”

“Sure, you were. Do you fancy Draco?”

Harry stopped in his tracks, and Aurora stopped to turn and look at his astonished expression. “Fancy Draco? Are you mad?”

“Yes, I’m mad for both of you,” Aurora smirked. “Keep walking now!”

When the door opened to Dumbledore’s office, they were met with several looks of disappointment. Severus, on the other hand, was also shocked to see the state of fluster that Aurora was in.

“You’ve arrived quite early, you two! Could have arrived later, perhaps tomorrow?” said Dumbledore. This made Aurora and Harry let out stifled laughs.

“I’m sorry professor, the conversation lasted quite long,” said Aurora.

“You didn’t, though…” Harry whispered, and Aurora pursed her lips. Severus had, unfortunately, heard this.

“I was just about to dismiss you all, as we completed our discussion. We assumed you both had simply fallen asleep,” said Dumbledore. “I can speak to you two in the morning, it is quite late regardless. Get some sleep, meet me before the Hogwarts Express departs.”

“I’m sleeping here tonight? Why can’t I go home with dad and Sirius?” asked Aurora, frowning.

“It’s only one night, darling! You’ll be back tomorrow. The school year isn’t exactly over just yet,” said Remus.

Aurora groaned. “Fine.”

Everyone left at once. Aurora kissed Remus and Sirius goodbye, and the latter hugged Harry.

“See you both tomorrow evening. Be safe,” Sirius said, patting Harry’s head. The two lovers walked into the darkness, and out to the gates of Hogwarts.

“Off to bed, the both of you,” said Severus, startling the both of them.

“Walk me to the dorms?” asked Aurora. Severus nodded.

Aurora looked back at Harry, who still had a slight mischievous grin on his face from the night’s events. Had this been any other day, any other week Aurora would’ve flipped him off, but she was thankful to see him feel anything but gloom. “See you tomorrow,” said Aurora. They smiled and walked in opposite directions.

“Where were you?” Severus asked as soon as Harry was out of sight.

“Draco and Harry actually talked today. I wasn’t going to put a pin in that.”

“You understand you cannot lie to me?”

“Why not? You can’t read my mind.”

“So, you admit it? You’re lying?”

“Absolutely not! Goodness, Severus. Why do you want to know anyway?”

Severus grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall they were walking parallel to.

“Because when you strutted into the Headmaster’s office, you looked as if you had been fucked into another lifetime. And you still smell like it,” Severus scowled, speaking particularly slowly into her ear.

“And I know you. You wouldn’t dare engage in such a thing with Potter. Unless… it was the both of them?”

“Professor Snape!” Aurora gasped, looking up at him in shock. She could have burst out laughing.

“Don’t _Professor Snape_ me, you little slut. You expect to be treated like a grown up and then misplace your priorities like this? Missing out on an important meeting? For what, exactly?”

Aurora could not be less threatened right now because she knew quite well that Severus was not trying his best to be threatening. She looked right into his eyes and saw envy. Wait, _what?_

“Yeah, you know what? I was busy. I was busy with Draco Malfoy kneeling down over me and making me come over and over again, while Harry Potter sat in the next room and waited for me. Perhaps you’re jealous of the both of them, considering both of them were closer to me when I orgasmed than you will ever be?” Her finger traced his jawline, her legs tightening around his one that was between hers. Severus’s hand was still tightly holding her arm against the wall. “Someone is clearly incapable of letting sexy and powerful women in his life go off with other men. Perhaps if you made an effort to be less of an arsehole, you wouldn’t have to stand to the side and watch it happen.”

They both stared at each other. Neither of them expected to ever hear these words leave their mouths, not in front of one another.

“Right then. I’ve got to get back to the dorms, where Draco Malfoy is waiting to tie me to his bed and fuck me into the next year. May I?”

Severus let go of her arm but did not move. His eyes shut as she wiggled her away out of his reach and skipped to the Slytherin dorms, where she thanked the heavens for her comfortable bed, excited to fall asleep after such an exhausting day.

In the morning, Aurora and Harry went to visit Ron and Hermione, and helped them to their dorms to help them get their belongings, along with their own before the four of them went to Dumbledore’s office.

“Good morning! Hello, Mister Weasley and Miss Granger, how are you feeling?” Dumbledore greeted them.

“I’m much better, thank you Professor Dumbledore,” said Hermione.

“Alright, thank you,” said Ron.

Dumbledore wasted no time in saying what needed to be said. “As you all know, Voldemort’s return is now headlining news and the Ministry has come around to accepting this fact. I cannot predict what will happen from now until your return to Hogwarts, but I assume it will not get any better from here on out. Cornelius Fudge is set to resign in the coming days. Most of Voldemort’s highest regarded Death Eaters now reside in Azkaban, though it will not be long until he calls upon new ones, and they are broken out.”

“I do not ask of much over the summer, as you all will be in the safety of your homes,” Dumbledore glanced at Harry, “But be aware of your surroundings. Stay safe and stay in contact with another.”

“You may go now. Aurora, stay back for a moment.”

The Golden Trio said their goodbyes to Dumbledore, Harry touched Aurora’s hand before leaving. Aurora sat down on the chair in front of Dumbledore’s desk.

“How is everything?” He asked, looking at her over his half-moon glasses.

“I assume you want me to talk about what happened at the Ministry,” said Aurora.

“If you wish to do so,” He replied.

“I couldn’t talk about it even if I wanted. I tried. But I cannot explain what happened, all within a single second too? I didn’t even know I could do that. Like, I’m aware of my powers,” Aurora smirked slyly. “But… Sirius’s life flashed before my eyes and I was terrified. I was so scared for dad and for Harry and it happened. It happened so quick that had I been anyone else, I could not accept that it happened. And, Professor, I told Harry…”

This made Dumbledore raise an eyebrow. “You told him about…?”

“Not everything, of course. Though I wish I could. He was quite angry at me yesterday morning, and then in the company of Remus and Sirius at St. Mongo’s, I told him what I was. I told him my purpose is to protect _all_ those in my life.”

Dumbledore slowly nodded his head in understanding. “You prove yourself to be wiser than myself, Aurora. Time and time again. I _may_ have a request for you come the end of the summer. Hopefully not, but I tell you this just so you are aware beforehand. It is quite essential, and when the time comes for me to tell you what it is, you will understand.”

“Okay.”

Dumbledore stood up and went to face the window. “How has Draco Malfoy felt about the recent events?”

“He’s hurting, I guess. He cried to me last night. But we… talked,” said Aurora, pursing her lips.

“It is good he has you. But I foresee something. Something that I cannot imagine you will want to associate yourself with.”

“Which is?”

Dumbledore turned to Aurora. “Voldemort will seek Draco’s allegiance in the not-so-distant future, in the wake of his father’s absence. By the time your sixth year begins, it will not come as a shock if the boy is marked.”

Aurora stood up at this, furious. “But he won’t join him! Draco isn’t an idiot. He withdraws himself from his parents’ activities.”

“I am not saying this is for certain. I am informing you of my beliefs, so you have a chance to think about it.”

“One more thing before you go, Aurora. I must remind you that,” Dumbledore started, his eyes full of mischief this time, “Professor Snape is still your Professor, regardless of your friendship within the Order.”

Aurora gasped, but then laughed. “What did he tell you?”

“Nothing. But I notice trivial details just as you do, Aurora.”

The journey back was just as cautious as the visit to the hospital, where everyone spoke nothing but the events that took place that week.

“Where are you going?” asked Harry, as Aurora stood up in the compartment that 7 of them had managed to squeeze into.

“Draco. You want to come?” said Aurora.

“I—” Harry laughed, “Are you guys going to…”

“My goodness Harry, you really enjoyed watching, huh?”

“Watching what?” asked Ron.

Harry and Aurora looked at each other and laughed.

“Let’s just say Mr. Potter over here enjoys a little bit of voyeurism.”

“What the hell is voy- what is that?” asked Ron. Luna laughed at this and was the only one who understood. Aurora winked at Luna before leaving.

Aurora found Draco sitting in a locked section, alone, staring out of the window. She knocked, and he was delighted to see her. Unlocking the sliding door, he pulled her in and immediately kissed her lips.

“Eager, are we?” Aurora teased Draco, poking his side.

“Can we continue? I promise we won’t get caught,” said Draco, pulling her onto the seat with him.

“No way! It’s risky and I didn’t come here for that. I need to talk to you,” said Aurora.

Draco looked at her, defeated, but listened to what she had to say.

“Now, I’ve been thinking. The next few months are going to be weird. Not from my end but from yours. I know you’re smarter than to follow in your parents’ footsteps but, I don’t know. I just came here to tell you to be safe and think about what you’re doing before you do it. Doesn’t matter what it is.”

He tilted his head. “What exactly is it that you expect to happen?”

“I don’t expect anything, it just seems likely, I guess. I just wouldn’t be surprised, you know, but I expect you to rise above the challenge.”

“What challenge? What are you on about?”

Aurora sighed. “Don’t… become a Death Eater.”

Draco stood up with a borderline furious expression. “You think I’m going to become one of them? How could you say that?”

Aurora stood up to level with him. “No, but just in case—"

“Just in case what? Have I not spent all this bloody time telling you how I do not want to associate myself with _them_?”

“I—"

“No! I won’t become a fucking Death Eater, Aurora. And I’m offended that you think I would ever stoop so low.”

Draco continued. “You know what? You cannot tell me what to do either. You’re not my girlfriend.”

“Excuse me? What, so I’m not allowed to care? As your best friend?” said Aurora.

Draco pushed her against the door, holding her against it by her waist.

“Stop acting like you care and you’re all generous and whatever. Every time I say I want you; you act like you do too and all of a sudden you leave me,” Draco released the grip around her waist, “You leave me for Harry Potter.”

“Oh? So, you’re jealous of Harry, are you?” asked Aurora, her eyes widened.

Draco’s jaw clenched, and he swallowed down a lump in his throat. Aurora caressed his cheek, and he flinched.

“Just go,” said Draco, closing his eyes. They were still standing so close to each other that they could feel the heat radiating from one another, so closing his eyes didn’t do much but let Draco look at darkness than the face of another person who he didn’t mean to hurt.

Aurora waited a few minutes before she opened the door and slid out of his reach.

An hour passed before Harry knocked on Draco’s compartment door and was surprised to see the boy crying. He quickly wiped his tears before looking up and wasn’t exactly pleased to see Harry standing there.

Draco slid the door open. “What do you want?”

“Is Aurora here?” asked Harry.

Draco looked around the compartment, acting dumbfounded. “Can you see her?”

“No, I just—she said she was coming here over an hour ago, she never came back. I just thought…”

“Well, you thought wrong. She left a while ago. Don’t know where she went.”

Draco and Harry stood in front of one another momentarily, in silence, before Draco went and sat back down without closing the door behind him. The other boy stayed standing and watched every move the boy in the black suit made.

“Are you okay?” Harry blurted out.

Draco’s eyebrows furrowed. “What’s it to you?”

“It was just a question. Right, then, bye,” said Harry. As he went to close Draco’s door, he spoke up.

“You…”

Harry looked up.

“Um, you can stay. If you want. Or you can leave. It’s whatever.”

Harry stood, astounded, before closing the door fully. But this time, he was inside. He sat on the seat opposite from Draco, but farther down, closer to the door, making sure their legs don’t touch.

“Do you love Aurora?” asked Draco.

“Aurora? I mean, yeah, but like… not in _that_ way. Maybe like a sister.”

“A sister?”

“Yeah. I guess I used to love her in a different way, back when we first met, but I realised it was because she was so compassionate towards me. Turns out she’s like that with everyone.”

Draco finally looked at Harry. “When _did_ you first meet?”

“Beginning of this year. Feels like I’ve known her longer, though.”

Silence fell upon them once more, but Draco’s eyes lingered on Harry’s figure. Harry looked out the window.

Once the light in the sky started to fade, and the grasslands started to disappear, Harry spoke.

“I guess I should, erm… go…”

Harry’s eyes finally met Draco’s. It was the first time they had looked at each other like this. It was too intimate for either of them; a lump built up in Draco’s throat before he avoided Harry’s eyes.

“Bye, Potter.”

****

“I wish Harry could stay. Especially after all this madness,” said Ron, as he, Ginny and Aurora entered number 12, Grimmauld Place, accompanied by Mr. Weasley.

“He’ll be alright,” said Aurora.

Remus greeted Aurora with a hug. Behind him, sitting at the table was Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, and Fred and George. Mrs. Weasley hugged Ron and Ginny as tightly as she could, showering them with blessings and kisses.

“I’m so glad you kids are alright. Such a dangerous thing you lot got yourselves involved in,” Mrs. Weasley turned to Aurora. “How is Harry doing?”

“He’s fine, everyone is obviously a bit shaken up. I presume his mood won’t be improving over the summer, though,” said Aurora, sitting down.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and Severus Snape walked in, followed by Tonks and Moody.

“Oh, look who we have here! Remus and Sirius’s new best friend!” said Fred.

“Have you come for a play date with them?” said George.

“Don’t push it, you two,” said Severus. “I am only here as a polite gesture. Mrs. Weasley has invited those available in the Order to a dinner tonight.”

Aurora could feel Severus looking at her.

“It’s lovely of you to come, Severus!” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

“Thought the summer holidays were supposed to be a break, you know, away from _him_ ,” Ron whispered to Aurora. She laughed.

Once the dinner had subsided, which involved another lengthy discussion about Voldemort, and gratefulness that the kids were okay following the events at the Ministry; the Weasleys returned to the Burrow, and Severus Snape left the house without a word to Aurora.

“Thought you and Snape were friends?” asked Sirius, as the three sat around the table, hands on their stomachs after eating such a hearty meal.

“What do you mean?” said Aurora, obliviously.

“I think the tension itself could have filled us up, rather than Molly’s lovely food,” said Remus.

“It’s nothing. He’s a git. I’ll probably stop by his place soon and talk to him,” Aurora said, drawing shapes on the table with her finger.

“How has Harry handled the news? About you?” asked Sirius.

“Fine, I guess, he never said anything about it after I told him. Never got the chance, to be fair.”

“Speaking of which…” Aurora continued, “I’ve got something to tell you. But if I tell you, both of your fatherly skills are going to be put to the test.”

Both Sirius and Remus sat up at this.

“Go on, then,” said Remus.

“Well, I’m sure you detected I was lying about what took so long yesterday, when I showed up late to Dumbledore’s office,” said Aurora. Remus smiled.

“I was with Draco, yes. But we weren’t talking.”

She looked to both of them to see a reaction, but there was none yet.

“I kissed him. We kissed… each other.”

Remus stood up and leaned over the table in disbelief. “You did WHAT?”

“…and other things, of the sort…”

Sirius spat out the water he was drinking. “Other things of the sort? Are you mental?”

Both the men in front of her started to rant and yell, and Aurora not being able to comprehend anything they were saying, she laughed.

“Do you think this is funny, young woman? His father has just been locked up in Azkaban and you find it okay to- to have such relations with him?” said Remus, sternly.

“There’s no relation there, dad. It was a one-time thing and he’s quite upset with me now anyway, so it’s not going anywhere from here. You both know I’m not an idiot,” said Aurora.

“You surely are not, but lately you have been doing several reckless things. Though I am forever grateful for you and what you’ve done for me, Aurora, you must understand that the extraordinary powers you have been blessed with are not to be taken for granted. You are not invincible,” said Sirius.

Remus looked at his lover. “That is one of the most grown-up things I’ve heard from you, darling. I’m proud.”

“Yeah, Sirius, you sound like a father instead of encouraging me to fuck around. I’ll miss the old you,” said Aurora, giggling with Sirius.

Remus looked around at the clock, which read quarter to midnight.

“Think it’s time we go to bed? I assume you’re quite exhausted Aurora, considering the adultery you’ve been participating in recently…” Remus said.

Aurora stood up and smiled. “You’re so right. Goodnight, I’ll see you both in the morning.”

She kissed both the men on their temples before walking upstairs.

“I’m proud of you, Remus,” said Sirius, standing up behind Remus’s chair, resting his hands on his shoulders. Remus rested his head on his chest.

“It feels like a family, doesn’t it?” said Remus.

“It does. Can’t believe we’ve made it this far.”

Remus smiled, standing up and facing Sirius. He held his beloved’s head in his hands and kissed him passionately. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus, holding him tightly.

“We’re not doing anything tonight. Help us if Aurora hears it after we just lectured her about all of that.”

Sirius belly-laughed at Remus’s comment.

It was the middle of July when Aurora decided it was time to visit a few people.

She got ready and went downstairs. Initially, she planned to sneak out. Then she thought she should say she was going out and she’d be home by nightfall. Then, once the news of the attacks on muggles and wizards alike by Death Eaters had become headlining news, she decided against her will that she would actually tell her paternal figures where she was off to.

Remus and Sirius were in the sitting room, reading _The Daily Prophet_ and drinking tea, when Aurora walked in. By the anxious look on her face and the stubborn walk into the room, Remus knew she was up to something.

“What now?” He asked.

“I’m going out.” She simply said.

“To where? You must be cautious during these times, Aurora.”

Aurora looked to the floor. “First I’m going to visit Harry…”

“Then?”

“Then I’m going to Severus’ house, to—"

“Snape? What business have you got going there?” asked Sirius.

“I just want to talk to him about something. Nothing special. After that, I’m going to visit… Draco.”

“Absolutely not!” The men said, synchronously.

“Where do you come up with these ideas, Aurora? Going to Malfoy Manor at times like this? I simply would not be surprised if the Dark Lord himself was there,” said Remus.

“Fine, then. I won’t visit him. Can I at least go to the other two places?”

Sirius and Remus looked at one another.

“Okay. But you must be back before dusk. Give Harry our love,” said Remus.

“I’ll give Severus your love too,” said Aurora, as they hugged.

She stepped out of the house and within moments, found herself in the street of Spinner’s End. It was gloomy and dark; more than usual. She walked in the direction of the familiar house and noticed two dark figures leave into the house she had intended to walk to. Aurora waited until they were out of sight, before knocking. The tall, dark man opened the door, looking fairly irritated.

“Why are you here?” he asked.

“Nice to see you too…” She brushed past him and into the small house he resided in.

“It is not nice to see you, Aurora. Why are you here?” He closed the door.

“Well, I wanted to talk about our last interaction, but I was distracted. Who just left here?” asked Aurora.

“That is none of your concern,” Severus sat down on the couch across from her.

“Should we put my Occlumency skills to the test? You won’t be the first person that’s underestimated me lately,” Aurora teased, tilting her head politely.

“Are you threatening me?”

“You threatened me first.”

Severus was furious but did not let this show on his usually expressionless face.

“Narcissa Malfoy and her darling sister, Bellatrix, were here. She demands that I protect Draco. From what exactly, I do not understand thoroughly,” Severus’s lip curled. “Bellatrix had lovely things to say about you.”

Aurora ignored the latter comment. “Didn’t Dumbledore tell you what he thinks is going to happen? With Draco?”

“Draco becoming a Death Eater? In my personal opinion, I believe that has already happened.”

Aurora felt as if she was stabbed in her heart by a knife that had been newly sharpened. She could not bear to say anything. Severus’s words, Dumbledore’s words, and the argument she had with Draco echoed through her head. Surely, she didn’t provoke him?

“So, Draco became a Death Eater and Narcissa wants you to protect him?”

Severus stayed silent.

“Something’s missing. She definitely told you something else. You know more.”

Severus stood up. “I am unsure whether Draco has truly become one, it may be a matter of time. What you need to understand is that you do not need to be informed of everything, Aurora, because some things simply do not concern you. Is there anything else you would like to discuss? If not, I ask that you leave.”

Aurora furrowed her eyebrows. “What is your problem, Severus? First all those crude things you said to me before I left Hogwarts, now all this attitude. Is it something I did?”

Severus turned from her. “You are still young. You are foolish and continue to misuse the powers blessed upon you. You act as if you are an adult and treat the actual adults in your life as your friends simply because you level with or overtake them in strength. May I remind you that regardless of your abilities, you are juvenile, and I personally believe Dumbledore made a mistake in letting you reveal yourself to those who mustn’t notice your presence before this year. You worked best when you were in the shadows. _Your kind_ is meant to stay that way. You are not to go befriending those who you protect and start sleeping with others who just happen to be harmful towards the one whom you are protecting.”

Aurora could not believe what she was hearing.

“If you are truly enjoying your time as a present individual, why don’t you stick to protecting Potter and let everyone else do their job? We let you join the Order and ever since you have lost sight of what you are here for. Now, may I see you out?”

She looked at him feeling anguished but displayed pure anger and disgust across her face.

“Don’t bother.”

Aurora walked out the door, slammed it close, and within seconds was in the grasslands of Little Whinging. Wiping her tears as she walked, she concealed herself. She made her way into Harry’s bedroom, where he had been sitting on his bed and staring out the window.

“Harry?” said Aurora, before revealing herself. He jumped and looked around to see her figure come into vision.

“Aurora? How did you—"

“You know exactly how,” she said, winking. He jumped up and hugged her.

“You alright?” Aurora asked, sitting on his bed, facing him.

“Yeah… apparently Dumbledore is coming to get me sometime in the coming week. Thankful I’ve only spent a couple weeks here.”

“That’s good, the energy in here sucks,” she murmured, pretending to observe his small room. It wasn’t her first time in here, but he didn’t know that.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Aurora could have cried that very instant but refused to let her weakness show in front of the boy whose very existence was the reason for her strength.

“Yes. I’m okay. I just had a… brief argument with Snape. It’s fine though.”

Harry placed his hand on hers. “What did he say?”

“I guess we both said some vulgar things. It just sucks because he’s never snapped at me like that before. I respect him so much and his opinions mean a great deal to me and he tarnished my own name in front of me.”

“Told you he’s a foul git.”

Aurora smiled. “Everyone has their flaws, Harry.”

She then got up and nudged Harry to move over, so she could sit next to him. He rested his head on her shoulder.

“I spoke to Draco,” Harry said, abruptly. He fiddled with his hands.

Aurora looked down at him. “You did? When?”

“On the Hogwarts Express. I came to look for you. He was alone, crying, I think. I sat across him for the rest of the ride. He asked about you and me, asked if I love you.”

“And what did you say?”

“I said I do. Because I do love you. But not romantically, you know? At least not anymore.”

“Moved on from me already, have you?” said Aurora, making Harry laugh. “He’s only asking because he’s jealous of you.”

And then Aurora explained what happened before the events of the Ministry, and what happened aboard the train on the way home.

“He fancies you then, huh?” Harry asked.

“Hopefully not. Ruins the friendship, in my opinion.”

“Are you going to see him soon?”

“Maybe. I sent him an owl, asking to meet me at Diagon Alley before school starts up again. He hasn’t replied.”

“How long are you staying?” he asked, holding her hand.

“Not too much longer. Promised dad I’d be home before it’s dark. They send their love, by the way.”

Harry sighed. “I wish I could live with you three. It would be lovely.”

Aurora turned her head and kissed his forehead. “I know, my love. You’ll be out of here soon, hopefully.”

“You give nice kisses; did you know that? No surprise that Malfoy wanted more,” said Harry, chuckling.

“You realise it’s because of who I am? My acts of love come off as warmer, softer, far more comforting. It’s enchanted that way. It’s related to how I healed your scars too.”

Harry looked up at her in surprise. “Ron and Hermione had a bet on that ever since the both of them hugged you. Both of them felt more warmth than ever.”

Aurora beamed at him. He rolled over so that he laid with his head on Aurora’s stomach, his arms still around her. She ran her hand through his hair, petting him like a small child. She would have done anything to stay there forever. The boy whose very existence was as valuable to her as her own life, if not more, finally finding some peace and quiet. Some consolation. They stayed like this until Aurora heard Harry’s soft snores. But as she moved to get up, his arms around her tightened.

“Stay.” he murmured.

“I can’t, Harry, darling. It’s almost dark and I have to go home. Dad’s already kind of pissed cause of the Draco thing.”

“You told him?”

“Yeah. Wanted to put his and Sirius’s fatherly skills to the test. All they did was yell, it was funny.”

Harry sighed, but laughed at this. She kissed his head before sliding out of his grip and getting up. He rolled over to look up at her.

“I love you. Thank you for everything,” said Harry.

Aurora looked at him in awe. “I love you Harry. Stay safe, I’ll see you soon.”

She disappeared into thin air in Harry’s sight. The usual _crack!_ sound of Apparating was not heard.

He drifted to sleep with the blissful thought of seeing Dumbledore soon, and reuniting with his best friends once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Aurora stared at the ceiling, having been lost in her thoughts for hours that day.

She recollected every moment over the last few weeks where she felt she may have been reckless. Irresponsible. Did she really work best when she was in the shadows? Had she really been getting ahead of herself? Too overconfident?

But there’s no way Sirius would have lived had she not been present. She had sworn to protect Harry, and by saving Sirius she protected the boy from facing a lifetime of pain and grief, did she not? She wasn’t reckless. She couldn’t be. Dumbledore said she was wise. That she was smart. So that must mean that she wasn’t an idiot.

But Severus wasn’t an idiot either. How could he say those things? They must be true. Severus Snape did not lie. Not to her, not to Dumbledore.

Perhaps it would be a good idea if she went back to being a shadow, it might be better for everyone. Severus won’t have to deal with her. Draco was upset at her anyway. She could go back to protecting her beloved the way she was meant to. But once again, Dumbledore wasn’t stupid either. He let her come out of hiding.

“Sweetheart, you alright?” asked Remus, standing in her doorway. She jumped back to her senses as he walked in.

“Yeah, why?” she asked.

Remus sat down in front of her and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the tears she did not realise had rolled out of her eyes. Aurora noticed that he looked rather worn out. She looked at the fresh cut on his lower arms and picked each of them, kissing them so they’d heal. Remus weakly smiled at her, gratefully.

“Am I irresponsible? With… my powers?” she asked.

“What makes you think that?”

“So many people keep… insinuating that. That I’m doing too much and taking too many risks. I’m beginning to think I should pull myself out of the affairs I’ve involved myself in ever since I came out of the shadows and just go back to doing what I was meant to do. Things were simpler back then.”

“Darling… your intelligence and intuition rivals that of some of the most brilliant wizards around today. I believe that the people who said those things to you do not truly know you,” said Remus. “They do not know you or your true intentions.”

“But was I doing a better job at protecting Harry before I… you know?”

He shook his head. “If your intentions stay the same and you know what you’re doing, which is clear that you do, it shouldn’t matter if you’re in the shadows or not. Besides, if you didn’t make yourself evident, do you think Sirius would be with us today? I believe if you were in the earlier position, you would have gotten Harry and his friends out, but Sirius might have died, and Harry would’ve mourned.”

“You and Harry both would have,” said Aurora. She looked up at Remus.

“So, there you have it. There’s nothing that you’ve done so far that hasn’t resulted in the safety and happiness of Harry,” said Remus. “Speaking of Harry, he’s finally at the Burrow, as I assumed you sensed already. Sirius gets back later tonight, so I was thinking us three go and surprise Harry tomorrow, for his birthday.”

For the first time in what seemed like ages, ever since Aurora got her O.W.L. results (all Outstandings), she felt thrilled. “Of course! That would be lovely.”

And so, the following day, the three of them made their way to the Burrow in the early hours. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley greeted the three of them and snuck them in to decorate the house before Harry could wake up.

“He’s going to love this. His first real party. I’ve invited Luna Lovegood as well as Neville Longbottom, I’m sure he’ll be delighted!” said Mrs. Weasley.

“Woah!”

Everyone turned their heads to see Ron standing at the bottom of the stairs, gaping at all the food and décor.

“Is Harry awake?” asked Sirius.

“No, not yet. This is wicked! He’s going to love it,” said Ron. “Hey Aurora!”

“Hi Ron,” Aurora greeted and hugged him.

A few minutes later, Neville and Luna arrived together.

“I think it’s lovely that we are getting together like this to celebrate Harry. Especially during such dark times,” said Luna, placing a small box on the table.

“Yes, yes. The most we can do in these times is spread love and cheer, as difficult as it may be to keep up the morale.” said Remus.

Meanwhile upstairs, Harry had just woken up. Hermione and Ron sat next to his bed waiting for him to get up.

“What—"

“Happy birthday Harry!” Ron and Hermione cheered in sync.

Harry put on his glasses and smiled at his two best friends. “Thanks, guys. It’s so nice to spend it with you guys this year.”

His eyes wandered to the gifts in their hands.

“Here!” Hermione shoved hers into his hands.

“Wait…” Ron leaned over to Hermione. “Shouldn’t we give them to him downstairs, you know?”

Hermione got chills from how close Ron was to her. “Oh- oh right! Okay,” she took the gift from Harry again. “Get ready and come downstairs.”

The two friends rushed out of the room.

“Right then…” Harry got up, changed into something comfortable, fixed his hair, and went downstairs. He heard people hushing as he went down the stairs.

As he reached the bottom step, several people yelled “HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!”

He jumped at this, and was a bit more scared than surprised, but smiled when he looked around and saw who was present: Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Aurora, and Sirius.

Harry ran to Sirius and hugged him as tightly as he could.

“My boy! How are you?” Sirius ruffled Harry’s hair and smiled down at him.

“I’m amazing now,” Harry looked around. “You guys… wow. You didn’t have to—"

“Nonsense, Harry! Your 16th birthday… how amazing is that!” said Mr. Weasley.

Harry smiled, and was shocked to see the huge pile of gifts next to the couch.

“Cake or gifts first? I promise you’ll love our gifts,” said George.

“Food. Breakfast first. I’m starving…” said Harry, and everyone laughed.

Since the inside of the Burrow was far too small for everyone to sit in, Mr. Weasley set up a well-protected table outside. Everyone sat, talked, ate, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, nobody discussed Voldemort. The presence of one another, the laughter and cheer that took over them was enough to forget their problems, even if just for a brief time.

By the late afternoon, Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George left the party for their respective workplaces. Harry spent over an hour opening gifts in the presence of the rest of everyone else, and felt incredibly thankful, yet exhausted after being surrounded by goodies from his friends.

“I’ve got another gift, Harry. I guess it’s not a physical object, but more of an announcement,” said Sirius. Remus and Aurora immediately looked at each other and smiled in anticipation.

Harry’s eyes gleamed. “Okay…”

Everyone in the room had given their attention to the dark man sitting next to his lover on the couch.

“I believe this is long overdue, and I hope you accept it. Harry, how would you like it if I adopted you?”

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny gasped synchronously. Harry was speechless.

“Y-yes! Oh my god, yes. I- you’re serious, right?” said Harry.

“Well yes, that is my name,” Sirius laughed. “And I am quite serious.”

Harry jumped up from the place he was sitting on the floor, and hugged Sirius. Neither of them could help themselves from holding back tears. Aurora and Remus also shed tears watching the two embrace each other.

Before Luna and Neville departed, they approached the birthday boy with wide smiles.

“I’m really happy for you, Harry. You deserve it,” said Neville. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks, Neville,” Harry gave him a side-hug. “I’ll see you both back at school. Happy belated birthday, Neville. I didn’t really know you were going to come today, or that anyone was coming, but I promise to get you something when we’re back at Hogwarts.”

“See you later, Harry.” said Luna. She had a butterfly in her hair, that she placed on her finger and put in Harry’s hair before leaving.

“You look so cute with that,” said Aurora, walking up to him.

Harry immediately hugged her. “Have barely gotten time alone with you today. Are you staying long?”

Aurora’s smile faded, and she turned to look at Remus.

“I’ll spend the night,” she forced a smile back on her face.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Aurora made their way up to Harry and Ron’s room as it got dark.

“Oh! Harry, tell Aurora what happened with Dumbledore!” Hermione exclaimed.

“Yes, right. So, you know how I told you Dumbledore was going to come and get me?”

Aurora nodded.

“First of all, he told the Dursleys off for being a bunch of arses.”

“Well deserved,” Ron added.

“And then he took me to this place, where we met this man named Slughorn.”

“Horace Slughorn?” asked Aurora.

“Yeah… how’d you know?” asked Harry.

“I know quite a bit about Hogwarts. I’ve even read Hogwarts: A History,” said Aurora, looking at Hermione. She smiled greatly at this.

“Right… anyway, Slughorn’s going to be coming back to Hogwarts as the next Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. He took a lot of convincing; he didn’t want to come back. Hermione thinks Dumbledore took me as a way to convince him, which I think is true,” Harry explained.

“Makes sense. You know Slughorn taught Voldemort?” said Aurora, as casual as stating a fun fact of the day.

“What?!” The four yelled in unison.

“Yeah. He quit when the first Wizarding War was happening,” she explained.

“The timing seems suspicious, doesn’t it? Did people know why?” asked Ginny.

“Nope. Assumed he retired. But usually people retire for good, don’t they?” said Aurora.

Harry had been lost in thought over the conversation before continuing. “Also, Dumbledore’s hand was burnt. I think it was burnt at least, it was dark and brittle. He said he’d explain eventually.”

Aurora stifled a laugh. “5 galleons I could go see him on the first day back and find out before you.”

“Didn’t know you and Dumbledore were best mates,” Ron laughed, followed by everyone else.

They talked their way to midnight, until Mrs. Weasley told them to go to bed. When Ginny got up and left, Harry followed her.

Aurora smiled and realised she was third wheeling now. “Goodnight, you two.”

She got up and walked out as well and had seen Ginny and Harry chat a bit more intimately than she’d ever seen them before. A feeling rushed through her, it wasn’t jealousy, she knew that for a fact. Was it… desertion? Lack of prioritisation? The same feeling that constantly ran through her head before the age of 11? _Yeah, that’s the one_ , she thought.

But she was, of course, happy for Harry, if there truly was something going on. Ginny was such a lovely girl.

She found Fred and George’s old room, and though she wished to sleep (comforted by the lingering scent of the two twins, which was brilliant in her opinion), her spiral from the previous day continued. And instead of trying to fight her thoughts, or have her lovely father walk in at any moment to comfort her, she indulged the thoughts, finally coming to a conclusion. But it wasn’t one she wanted to come to.

She wanted someone to tell her that she was wrong. Remus said it, and she knew he was right. So, she left. To the place she called home.

Sirius and Remus had drifted off in each other’s company back at Grimmauld Place when Aurora burst into their bedroom. Either of them could not have been more terrified.

“Bloody hell, Aurora! Thought you was staying at the Burrow tonight?” Remus questioned her, rubbing his eyes. Both the older men came to realise that she was crying.

“What’s wrong?” asked Sirius, as the two sat up. But Aurora didn’t want to talk. Instead, she walked to Remus’s bedside, he shifted over to make space and she laid down on his pillow, covered herself with the blanket and simply fell asleep. Lathered in the scent and presence of her sole protectors. Which, she realised, she definitely needed.

Harry woke up the next morning in hopes to spend some time with and talk to Aurora before she left, but only spotted a note on the bed she should’ve slept in last night.

_Harry,_

_I know I promised to spend the night, but something came up. I believe I will see you next on the annual visit to Diagon Alley. Hope you enjoyed yesterday; you deserve every ounce of happiness. You can come over if it’s an emergency, of course, but trust me when I say I’ll be next to you before you know it, if that’s the case._

_I love you._

_Aurora_

Harry had been ecstatic to visit Diagon Alley with the Weasleys and visit Fred and George’s outstanding joke shop. He was also very excited to see Aurora again. Over an hour had passed since they all arrived, and they were closing in on finishing their shopping, Harry had also bought Neville a little gift. After all this waiting, Aurora was still nowhere to be seen.

“Do you think she forgot?” asked Harry.

“How could she forget? She can’t go back to school without her supplies, can she?” Hermione said.

“I’ll try and walk around again, see if she’s in one of the stores. I’ll be quick, I promise,” said Harry, leaving his two best friends in front of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and wandering down the alley.

Peaking in through the windows of every store, even those of which were shut down, he was unable to find her. All of a sudden, Harry’s arm was pulled on, and he was dragged into a backstreet in the middle of two stores.

“Malfoy?!” Harry exclaimed, looking at the boy who grabbed him.

“Have you seen Aurora?” asked Draco. He looked rather worried and continued to look paranoid of their surroundings.

“No... I was just looking for her. She said she’d be here but—"

“But she’s not.”

Draco let go of the rough grip on Harry’s arm but continued to stand in front of Harry with a minimal distance.

“Potter... can you promise me something?”

Harry was astonished at this request. Draco Malfoy was asking Harry Potter for something.

“Depends...”

“When we get to school, could you meet me? In front of the Room of Requirement?”

“Why?”

“I’ll explain when we’re there,” Draco looked around again. “Tell Aurora to be there too. If you see her before I do.”

“What is going on?” asked Harry, a bit irritated.

Draco couldn’t get a word out. He stepped back and lifted up his left arm ever so slightly, before deciding against it. This action did not go unnoticed, though.

“You got marked, didn’t you?”

The tall boy in the sleek, expensive black suit had wished for nothing more in that moment that Harry was Aurora instead. He wanted to cry. Cry over the lack of control he had in his life. Over the task. The consequences.

“Harry? Where—"

Hermione spotted Harry and Draco standing ever so closely in the gap between the two shops and froze. Ron came up behind her and gave the same confused reaction.

“What’s going on?” asked Ron.

Harry gulped. “I- it’s nothing.”

Before Harry could walk away, Draco grabbed his arm once more, stopping him.

“Potter.”

Harry didn’t look back at him but pulled his arm away instead.

“I’ll be there.”

Before Hermione or Ron could ask what had happened in the alleyway, the trio ran into Remus Lupin.

“Hello you all! What are you doing alone? Where’s Molly?” The older man asked them.

“We were just going back to them... where’s Aurora?” asked Harry.

He spotted a bag of school supplies in Remus’s hand, identical to the supplies the trio bought.

“Busy. She asked me to get her stuff. I didn’t mind, you know, I wanted to see the state of this place. Quite depressing if you ask me,” Remus said, indicating to the slightly deserted and dark state of the once colourful and lively Diagon Alley.

Harry ignored the comments he made. “Is she okay?”

Remus gave him a friendly smile. “Yes, Harry. Do not worry. She is just busy. Is everything okay with you?”

When everyone had returned to the Burrow, Harry rushed the trio upstairs before explaining everything.

“Well, it’s safe to assume you won’t be going, right?” asked Hermione, with one eyebrow raised.

“I don’t know, Hermione. Realistically, he can’t actually do anything to me. Especially when Dumbledore’s walking the same halls,” said Harry.

“He’s got the Mark, Harry. Won’t be surprised if he nicks you as you get there,” Ron said, laying down on his bed. “What’d he need from Aurora anyway? I don’t reckon they were going to shag in the middle of Diagon Alley.”

“I think he just wanted to see his best friend, Ron. They ended fifth year on bad terms and then he got marked, so—"

“You’re talking about him like he has emotions, Hermione,” Ron interrupted, and chuckled.

“I guess we’ll see,” said Harry.

“See about what?” asked Ron.

“The… plan. And his emotions.”

****

For the month of August, Aurora remained concealed. She went back to what it was like to protect Harry from his second to fourth year and realized that there really was a reason Dumbledore and herself decided to make some changes. Harry had managed to face Voldemort twice since she was assigned, and Aurora deemed herself useless for being unable to prevent these things.

She now sat in front of Dumbledore’s desk for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last year, recalling the last month and her thoughts. It was the day before the Hogwarts school year resumed.

“Honestly whoever decided we should stay concealed to our tasks was an idiot,” said Aurora.

Dumbledore smiled. “Perhaps it worked with others. But Harry is an unusual case, as we know. He is also very secretive, very mischievous and quite the rule-breaker, as you’ve observed, so that is why it made sense for you to physically be a part of his life. You are at the end of the day, still human, and it seems like you disregard that in the midst of protecting Harry.”

“You’re right. Had I stayed hidden away, I feel like things wouldn’t have turned out this way, you know? If I can only take larger action when something directly threatens Harry, at the Ministry I probably would’ve had to Apparate with him away, or something, and let… everything… anyway, Merlin knows me trying to protect him during the Triwizard tournament was a bloody failure.”

“That too, was because we adults doubted you,” said Dumbledore.

Aurora’s mind wandered to Severus. After a pause, she asked, “Do you know what’s going on with Severus at the moment?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I visited him over the holidays, and he was a complete—he was awful, okay?”

And then Aurora was forced to recite what the potions master had said to her all those weeks ago, reliving the same pain she felt as if she was hearing those words for the first time. Dumbledore nodded in understanding as she spoke.

“I mean, what’s it to him who I have relations with?” Aurora rambled, as if Dumbledore was a schoolfriend.

“I believe he is just looking out for you. Though, you do recall what I said before the holidays…”

Aurora shook her head and breathed a laugh through her nose.

“I must be off soon; I have a couple matters to sort before tomorrow. Is there anything else you wish to discuss?” asked Dumbledore, standing up. The next topic was now in Aurora’s eyesight.

“Your hand. What happened?”

Dumbledore looked at his hand as if it were the first time. “Harry asked about it as well. I assume he’s told you, if you didn’t already find out yourself. I will share the story with both of you eventually.”

“What does it have to do with?” asked Aurora.

He was looking directly at her now. “Horcruxes, my dear.”

“Horcruxes? You’re making one?”

“No. I am simply investigating someone who has,” Dumbledore explained. As Aurora opened her mouth to respond, he raised a hand to silence her. “Patience, Aurora. You will find out when the time is right. You and Harry are both very much needed on these pursuits.”

“Then why can’t you—"

“Aurora, I beg you trust me a little more.”

Everything seemed dark and gloomy on the Hogwarts Express, and even though Harry was sitting with Luna and Neville, whose energy seemed to light up the room, he couldn’t help but be… sad.

About halfway through the trip, Neville and Harry were invited to meet Horace Slughorn. As they walked to his compartment, they passed Draco.

“You go on Neville; I’ll be there in a second.”

“Alright… stay safe, I guess,” said Neville, looking at Harry momentarily before continuing to walk.

Harry knocked on the sliding door that separated himself and the blonde boy who, once again, sat alone inside. It felt like déjà vu.

Draco stood up and opened the door. “What?”

Harry stood there, asking himself the exact same thing. What is he doing? Why did he feel the need to stop here?

“Can I come in?” asked Harry.

Draco stepped back to let him in and locked the door once Harry was inside. They sat across from one another in silence for a while, the same way they did two months earlier. The only difference was that one of them was scarred by the months in between, physically and emotionally. Draco gave in, and swiftly pulled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark covering his left forearm. While Harry observed it, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration, Draco observed Harry’s reaction.

Harry wanted to reach out and touch it in curiosity, but as if Draco read his thoughts, he spoke. “If I press down on it, it calls the Dark Lord.”

“What happened?” asked Harry.

Draco imperceptibly shook his head and leaned it against the window.

To Harry’s surprise, it was not half as tense as he thought it would be. Yet he was unable to excuse himself to go to his prior engagement with Slughorn and Neville.

“Why are you here, Potter?” asked Draco.

Harry looked at Draco, whose eyes still chased the passing trees outside the window. “Why did you let me in?”

“I didn’t want to be alone anymore. I feel like any moment now, if it’s too quiet, he’s going to…” Draco trailed off. “And I probably could have gone to where all the Slytherins are but they’re bloody despicable. Had I told any of them they’d give me a pat on the back. They don’t know what it’s like… to be tormented. By _him_.”

Draco met Harry’s eyes with a hint of desperation. “You do.”

Harry could only describe his feeling as confused. Draco Malfoy was confiding in him. Draco Malfoy was being… empathetic? He didn’t know what to respond with.

“Why do you want me to come to the Room of Requirement?” asked Harry.

“The Dark Lord has given me a task. I don’t want to do it,” said Draco, his voice cracking as he finished his sentence.

“What is it?”

“He wants me to… let some of the Death Eaters into the school,” Draco wanted to keep up this lie. In that moment, he regretted telling Harry anything. Had the Dark Lord ever found out about this… unfaithfulness… he and his mother would have to face His wrath.

“Ultimately, he wants me to kill Dumbledore.”

“What?” Harry stood up in disbelief.

“I don’t want to, Potter. So, I need you and Aurora to help me.”

Harry was concerned; this felt like a recipe for disaster. The rest of the ride was quiet, Harry didn’t bother to go see what Slughorn wanted. Minutes before they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry left Draco in silence. Draco muttered a “See you,” but Harry did not respond.

The next day, Harry found himself at Dumbledore’s office before classes, and was pleased to find Aurora there as well.

“Harry!” Aurora exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and hugging him. He tightly embraced her too.

“Hello, Professor,” Harry greeted Dumbledore as the two adolescents sat down.

“Harry! How were the holidays?” asked Dumbledore.

“Alright, I guess. My birthday was great,” Harry looked at Aurora and smiled. “Sirius is going to adopt me.”

“So, I’ve heard. I am overjoyed for all four of you. I have also heard that Bill Weasley will be getting married soon! It is essential that we have such delightful events in our lives, especially during dark times,” said Dumbledore.

Harry grinned, and then remembered why he came up here in the first place. “I need to tell you both something.”

Aurora and Dumbledore looked at him with close attention.

“On the Hogwarts Express, I was with Malfoy—"

“Really?” Aurora interrupted, beaming.

“Yes. And… he got the Mark.”

Aurora looked at Dumbledore in defeat. She felt heartbroken that her best friend was put through such a thing. Burying her head in her hands, she sobbed.

“Aurora…” Harry patted her head. “He wants us to help him. Both of us. He’s been given a task…”

Harry looked up at Dumbledore in distraught, “…to kill you. Professor.”

Aurora gasped, as Dumbledore stood up and silently paced around his desk.

“Professor?” Aurora choked out.

“Hm?”

“What are we going to do?”

“You two,” Dumbledore opened the door to his office, “are going to class. We will speak later.”

After hesitating, Aurora and Harry left.

Aurora was pleased to learn that she had Potions with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco that morning. She walked in, and saw the trio already hurdled up together, and saw Draco standing next to Blaise Zabini. She pointed up a finger at Draco, indicating that she’d join him momentarily, and walked to where Harry was whispering to Ron and Hermione.

“Aurora!” Hermione exclaimed.

“Hey, what are we discussing?” asked Aurora, looking at Harry whose eyebrows were furrowed.

“Snape’s given him a detention. You won’t believe what happened! Brilliant if you ask me,” said Ron.

“It’s not like I’m going anyway. He’s just infuriating. Aurora, Dumbledore mentioned you might be at these lessons he’s invited me to. Do you know what it’s about?” asked Harry.

Aurora realized she hadn’t told Harry about the Horcruxes yet, he hadn’t seen her for a month before this morning. “I may have an idea but I’m not sure. We’ll find out eventually, I guess.”

It was then that Slughorn entered the classroom, grinning when he saw Harry.

“Harry Potter! Your presence was missed aboard the train,” said Slughorn. Harry’s eyes wandered to Draco’s figure for a moment.

“My apologies, sir. There was… a friend in need,” Harry blurted, not knowing what to say. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, astonished. Aurora stifled a laugh.

“Ah, not to worry! It is always good to be there for your friends,” Slughorn responded.

Aurora finally went to where Draco was, and instead of following his first instinct, which was to wait till after class when they were alone to show any sort of emotion, he gave in and hugged her. Neither of them noticed Harry’s gaze trailing them.

“I missed you. I’m sorry,” Draco whimpered in her ear.

“It’s okay, darling,” Aurora brushed her lips on his cheek and pulled away. She discretely traced a finger on his left forearm and whispered “Later.”

As Draco and Aurora left the dungeon together to walk towards the Great Hall, Harry ran up behind them.

“Hey,” he greeted them. He looked awkwardly at Draco.

“Harry! Look at you go with those potion skills, congrats on winning,” Aurora cheered, patting his shoulder.

“Thanks… so listen, are we going to—”

Draco stopped walking and stood in front of the two of them. “Potter, I hope you thoroughly understand to keep your mouth shut about this. I don’t want you telling your bloody friends about it either.”

Harry rolled his eyes and Aurora realized that Draco’s warning was a bit too late. Harry informed his two best friends of what Draco said to him aboard the train the minute he met up with them the evening before. Thinking about Hermione’s repeated outrageous reaction over Harry actually contemplating helping Draco, he understood the conflict between the two groups of people he would be spending his time with over the upcoming months, would not be easy on him.

“I won’t,” Harry lied.

Draco led the two of them to the wall where the Room of Requirement’s entrance would form within the following moments. Draco paced around with his eyes closed, and sure enough, an extravagant double-door appeared.

When they went in, Draco closed the door behind them and looked around at the large piles of miscellaneous objects.

“Have either of you heard of a Vanishing Cabinet?” asked Draco.

“No,” said Harry.

“I’ve heard of them, significant in the war, but haven’t studied them as thoroughly as I’d wish,” said Aurora.

“Something that you don’t know. Wow…” said Harry, smiling.

“Right… well,” Draco started to look around, and spoke as he did. “These cabinets come in pairs. Most of them were destroyed during the last war, but there’s this pair still around. One’s at Borgin and Burke’s at Diagon Alley, and one is here.”

As the pale boy finally came face-to-face with the cabinet he was searching for, he felt a knot in his stomach, reminded of the events that took place as he stood in front of its twin only weeks earlier. What was he doing? The Dark Lord would kill him if he did not finish this task, let alone getting help from Harry Potter of all people?

“Draco?” Aurora whispered. This made him snap out of his horrid thoughts. Aurora had her hand on his chest, and he realized he was trembling. He placed his hand on Aurora’s and turned to her.

“He’ll kill me, Aurora. What am I doing? You both have to leave, he’ll kill me. He’ll kill me if I don’t do it,” his whispers came out shaky, his eyes scarcely filling with tears he wished to hold back.

“Draco… listen to me, my love. We are going to help you,” said Aurora, looking to Harry. He gave an expression that read, “Is he okay?” Aurora shook her head.

“This is ridiculous,” Draco stood up straight, wiping the worrisome look he had on just seconds ago. “I have to do this. I need to fix the cabinet and—"

“Draco—"

“No. If I don’t do this, if I betray him, he’ll kill me and then he’ll kill the both of you,” Draco turned to look at Harry. “You can’t afford that risk. There’s too much at stake.”

Aurora mouthed “say something!” to Harry from behind Draco’s back.

“I think I’m already at risk, Malfoy. If this… if me helping you saves Dumbledore’s life, and all those at Hogwarts, then I’m willing to do it,” said Harry.

Draco gulped, because for some reason, Harry’s confidence was more than enough for him to follow the path he _truly_ wanted.

The three of them sat down, and Draco waited some time before continuing to explain how the Cabinets work, and exactly what Voldemort instructed him to do.

“So, what is it exactly that we should do in order to stop this? Just, destroy the Cabinet?” asked Harry, once Draco finished speaking.

“I don’t think it’s going to be that easy,” Aurora said.

“What if you just… don’t touch it? And then in a few months’ time tell them it’s been fixed, and you know, when they try to use it it’ll probably go wrong,” said Harry, confidently.

“Lie to them? Are you mad?” Draco snarled.

“Feel like Hermione’s brain would do wonders in this conversation,” said Aurora.

“Right?” Harry smiled, ignoring Draco’s look of mild disgust. Aurora noticed this and slapped Draco’s arm.

“Cooperation, please. Harry, talk to her maybe? I know she probably won’t budge, but…”

“I’ll try. Should we all think and then come back tomorrow?” asked Harry, standing up.

“Not tomorrow. It’ll be too suspicious if all three of us disappear every day for hours. I’ll keep you updated,” said Draco. The three of them walked out of the large room, Draco leaving the both of them alone without another word.

“Do you want to go to the tower, relax for a bit?” asked Aurora.

“Yes, please,” Harry sighed in relief, and they made their way to the safe place they discovered together the previous year.

“Where were you? In August? Every time I’d ask Sirius or Remus, they’d say you were busy,” asked Harry.

“Took some time for myself. Too much was going on at once,” said Aurora. “The fight with Sev, and just… everything.”

“Have you seen Snape since you got back?”

“Only in the Great Hall. I have Defence with him tomorrow though, can’t expect that’ll go well.”

And as if the universe was playing tricks on them, their Defence against the Dark Arts professor had reached the top step and was now in the presence of Aurora and Harry.

“Potter. Whitehall. What is it that you’re doing up here?” he asked.

Aurora scoffed at the fact that he addressed her by her last name for the first time in what seemed like years.

“Just sitting here, Professor,” said Harry.

“Sit somewhere else. Whitehall, stay, I need to have a word with you.”

“I’ll see you later, darling,” said Aurora, as Harry patted her hand and left.

Aurora stood up and leaned against the railing, facing away from the tall and intimidating man in front of her. The sky’s colours had just begun to darken, and she smiled at the late-summer crispness that embraced her. Severus leaned against the railing next to her, and she had to fight every instinct in her to lean against him. His long, black cloak behind him waved in the gentle winds, at the same pace of his raven-coloured hair. It made him look powerful, dominant, and all at once, delicate.

“I yelled at you for a reason, Aurora,” said Severus.

“And what was that, exactly? To remind me that you’re actually a miserable bastard?”

Severus scoffed. “No. I did not come here to disclose the reason, because I cannot as of yet, but I decided that an apology will do.”

Aurora’s eyes widened at this. “An apology? From Severus Snape?”

“Dumbledore insists that we stay on the same team, emotionally. It does not do good to have inconsequential disputes when there are more significant matters at hand that require strength in alliances.”

“Fair enough. So…” Aurora turned to Severus.

He sighed in defeat, looking at her in the corner of her eye.

“I apologize for my unnecessarily hostile behavior towards you this summer. You have continued to carry out your task in an extraordinary matter. And it is not any of my business who you decide to spend your time with.”

“You’re right, it is none of your business. And since I still haven’t gotten the chance to ask, what was with your behavior prior to the holidays?” asked Aurora.

“I do not know what you’re talking about.”

Aurora turned her back to the railing and faced Severus, who still was not looking at her. “Oh, you know, when you called me a slut? Imagine if I told someone about that…”

He glanced at her momentarily. “That was out of anger. I believe everyone let out their pent-up feelings in various ways that week, most of which were regrettable. And I am quite surprised you did not inform your friends of it.”

“For both of our sakes, we’re going to pretend it didn’t happen. Deal?” She extended her hand. He simply glanced at it, before sighing and holding it. But he did not let go.

“How have you been?” he asked, in a lesser stern tone.

“Awful. Didn’t see Draco all summer, and I concealed myself from Harry for all of August. Felt like shite because of you. Sirius is adopting Harry. Draco and Harry are friends, I think, or close to it.”

“Friends?”

“Yeah. They’ve got a long way to go, though…” Aurora decided to keep the whole Vanishing Cabinet business to herself, as much as she wished to get his input on it.

By this point, the sun was minutes from leaving the presence of the sky.

“You should return to your dorm, Aurora,” said Severus.

“You’re staying up here?” she asked.

“Yes.”

Aurora looked up at him, his face glowing much less than it was before. She placed her hand on his cheek, and he closed his eyes.

“See you, Sev.”

And she left him to his thoughts of pure regret, the ones that would haunt him as long as he cared in any way for Aurora, or Harry, or Draco; the innocent kids who landed themselves in such a tragedy, and the girl who would be the most hurt when her beloved friend, companion, and professor turned out to be worse than she realized.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry dashed to the Gryffindor common room after leaving Aurora, to recite everything that was said between himself, Aurora, and Draco Malfoy.

“There’s no way Hermione’s helping you lot. In fact, you should get out of that situation too, before it’s too late,” said Ron.

“Don’t you guys get it? He doesn’t want to do it. He’s… on our side…” said Harry.

“Well clearly, he’s still conflicted, so what if one day he decides ‘ _Hey, perhaps You-Know-Who is actually the most brilliant man I’ve ever met?_ ’ Then you’re fucked, aren’t you?” Ron mocked Draco’s cold tone. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Well, Malfoy’s not a complete idiot—"

“Clearly he is if he went to Death Eater camp with You-Know-Who” Ron interrupted Hermione.

She gaped at him. “…he’s not an idiot, and if we remember what Harry said he was tortured into it—"

“Or Malfoy could be lying.”

“… _and_ , seeing as Dumbledore now knows about the plan, nothing could really go wrong under his surveillance—"

“Just like nothing’s gone wrong in the last 5 years?”

Harry snapped at both of them. “Look. Think about it logically. Dumbledore knows that me and Aurora are helping Malfoy go against You-Know-Who. He also knows Malfoy didn’t want to join that side. He wouldn’t let us help him if he knew it was wrong. You both can interrogate Draco and do whatever you wish as long as Hermione comes along and helps us figure out a way to maneuver around what they’ve told him to do.”

“Draco?” Ron and Hermione questioned.

“Malfoy. Whatever. My point is that this can’t go as wrong as you think. What’s the worst that could happen?”

At the end of the week, Harry and Aurora were off to Dumbledore’s office. Neither of them had the slightest clue what this was going to be about, but Aurora really wanted to hear the story of wherever Horcruxes come in.

“Aurora! Harry! Come in, come in,” Dumbledore greeted, summoning a secondary chair in front of his desk. They sat down and waited for Dumbledore to speak.

“I believe I have miscommunicated. That is my fault. These sessions will solely involve Harry,” said Dumbledore. His eyes twinkled as he looked at Aurora. “I’m sure you will find out what happens anyway.”

“Do they have to do with the Horcruxes?” asked Aurora.

“In the upcoming months, Harry, I will be telling you about Tom Riddle, using memories I have already conceived,” said Dumbledore, and with a wave of his hand, the Pensieve was brought next to Harry.

“Aurora, your presence will be required when the time comes to explain… this,” Dumbledore flaunted his hand.

“And when will that be?” Harry asked, almost instantly.

“Soon.”

Aurora sighed in defeat, and rubbed Harry’s arm before leaving them. She wasn’t exactly sure what to do for the evening, and then immediately realized she’s barely gotten the time to speak to Draco alone. She made her way to the Slytherin common room, and then to Draco’s dorm, and he was nowhere to be seen. After stopping to think, her senses finally led her to where he was. Running to the top of the tower that she knew so well, she saw the tall boy in a rich black suit that she was looking for.

“Draco…” Aurora murmured. He turned to her, snapping out of what seemed like a very deep thought, and ran into her arms. They held onto each other for life, for so long that Aurora’s feet hurt from standing on her tiptoes for so long. Aurora only pulled away once she heard him sniffle.

“What happened?” she asked, cupping his face.

“You know, when I got the mark, I thought of you? The last thing I had said to you was that I would never get it. And then I did. And now I’m being a bloody coward and not doing what I’ve been told to do. He thought I was worthy enough, but clearly, I’m not. You know, the Dark Lord _trusted_ me with this. He thinks I can do it, so why don’t I? Aurora, why can’t I do it? Why have I turned to you and _Potter_ to help me oppose him?”

Draco let out a cold laugh. “And I hope you thoroughly understand that this Vanishing Cabinet business is just the beginning. Imagine what he’ll do to me, what he’ll do to my mother if he finds out that not only did I disobey him, I also took the help of Harry Potter. I could figure this out myself. Either go along with it or not, but I shouldn’t be putting you both at risk.”

“Don’t you remember what Harry said? We’re already all at risk. And I think you’re worth another one.”

Draco paced around, peering over the railings every now and then. “Do you think Pot… do you think that Harry thinks I’m worth another risk? One this big?”

“He’s doing it for Dumbledore, but who knows? Maybe soon enough he’ll see there’s one more person worth fighting for,” said Aurora. She leaned against the railings, and Draco came behind her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. His head rested on hers.

“Do you forgive me?” he asked.

“For what?”

“Getting marked. Allowing it to happen. Taking up the task. Everything.”

Aurora thought for a minute before speaking. “None of it is your fault, Draco. Besides, what I think should not determine what your values are, and what you decide to do. You said that he thought you were worthy enough? Well, who is he to determine your worth? If you ask me, taking a stand against him like this makes you incredibly brave. Your courageousness should be more than enough to make you worthy, if you wish to stick to that term.”

“Brave… I’m a Gryffindor now then?” Draco let out a weak laugh.

“Nothing wrong with that. You know Harry was supposed to be in Slytherin?” Aurora asked. She turned to him and her head jerked back slightly at the closeness of their faces.

“What, seriously?” Draco asked, holding back a smile.

“Yeah,” A voice answered from behind Draco, belonging to no one other than Harry Potter.

“Harry!” Aurora smiled. Draco stepped out of the way to look at Harry with not as much enthusiasm.

“Why do I always walk in on you both having some type of intimate moment?” Harry asked, sarcastically.

“We weren’t…” Draco muttered.

Aurora could not think of anything other than a way to maneuver her way out of this situation so she could leave Harry and Draco alone here, on the top of the Astronomy Tower, on a rather scenic night.

“Erm… I could go, if you both want—"

“No, Draco. I’ll go,” said Aurora. And before either of them could aggressively object to it, she dashed down the stairs like her life depended on it.

Draco, leaning against the railing, and Harry, stood in the middle of the floor, both stared at each other with stiffness in both their physicality and mentality. Neither of them knew whether they should move or speak.

Harry questioned why it was so tense, considering they managed to speak just fine on the Hogwarts Express. Was it the charming night that drew them into one another that they wished with all their might to resist?

“You good?” asked Harry. Draco seemed to radiate the same anxious energy as Harry felt within himself. He gulped before nodding his head. Either of them refused to move an inch, still.

Draco looked down, after a few minutes. “What does she expect? Aurora. Leaving us up here like this.”

Harry felt his heart skip ever so slightly. _Us_ , he thought. A collective us.

“Dunno. I think she wants us to be friends.”

Draco scoffed. “I told her that wasn’t going to happen when she told me to leave you alone last year.”

“She said that?” asked Harry, finally walking to the railings, a distance away from Draco, though. “Did think it was weird that you suddenly left the three of us alone.”

Draco didn’t respond.

“She’s got a point though. If we’re going to, you know, work together on that task of yours…” Harry trailed off.

Draco lingered in his spot before walking up to Harry. He looked down at him for a moment, and then held out his hand.

“Friends…?”

Harry’s hand flinched on its way to hold Draco’s. It felt difficult, strange, but he held it. It was cold, but smooth.

Draco reflected on holding the hand of someone he felt he despised since the day they met. Harry’s body language was far more welcoming than his own, his hand softer and a bit smaller.

They both took in the moment a bit too long. Draco was the first one to pull away, and left Harry surrounded in twilight.

The middle of next week had arrived when Draco, Aurora, and Harry finally found the opportunity to meet up again. Harry walked into the Room of Requirement with Ron and Hermione, and Aurora had to try her best to not laugh at the look Draco had smeared across his face as he saw who Harry was accompanied by.

“Right, so I convinced Hermione to come…” said Harry. Hermione was holding a few heavy books.

“Great…” said Draco, and Aurora slapped his arm lightly.

Hermione ignored his sarcastic remark and observed the cabinet they were standing next to. She opened one of the books and flipped through pages as if she already knew where to look.

“I believe this won’t be as complicated as you all expect. See, since this is wrecked, and I’m pretty sure Malfoy already mentioned this, but it’ll take time to repair. It’s not as hard to simply destroy as you expect, and anyone who tries to transport between the two cabinets when one is broken will be lost in limbo indefinitely,” Hermione explained.

“So, we just break it?” asked Harry.

“I feel like it would be difficult to break, no? It’s quite a powerful thing…” Aurora added.

“It doesn’t say anything like that. They destroyed loads of them back in the first Wizarding War, and I assume they wouldn’t have if it was a risk,” said Hermione, reading the textbook she held.

“What if we just ask Dumbledore?” said Ron.

“No.” said Draco.

“Why not?” Ron sassily replied.

“Because… he’s busy,” said Harry. He told Ron through eye contact that it had to do with what happened at Harry’s meeting with Dumbledore the previous week.

“So how exactly do we—"

“Wait…” Hermione interrupted Draco, who looked offended. “It says here that you must destroy the both of them at the same time in order for it to work. See, it can be damaged severely, as it is now, but if Malfoy goes at it for a few months it can work again. Even if we use _Bombarda Maxima_ , with just as much hard work you could get it up and running again. They’re twins.”

“Should we try it though?” asked Aurora.

“There’s no harm in it, I guess…” said Hermione, as everyone stepped back from the large closet and Hermione pulled out her wand to yell “ _Bombarda Maxima_ _!_ ”

Everyone ducked at the feel and sound of an explosion, yet when they looked up, the closet looked as if it had only been beaten up by a boy’s fists.

“Well, shit,” said Harry. “So how are we going to get the other one? Not like we can leave Hogwarts just like that…”

“Christmas holidays,” said Draco. “At least one of us could go. I can’t, because then they’ll expect an update on the progress that I’m not making.”

“Aurora, you go,” said Harry.

“Me? No way...”

“Yeah! You could, you know…” Harry widened his eyes as if to remind her of the abilities she had not forgotten. She vaguely shook her head.

“No, guys, even if all of us go there, how are we going to bring it here? It’s huge!” said Hermione.

It fell silent in the room, as even the smartest of brains felt dumbfounded in that instant.

“ _Reducio?_ ” asked Ron. Everyone murmured in a state of agreement.

“We can’t exactly do magic outside of school yet, genius,” said Hermione.

“Leave that to me,” said Aurora.

“They’ll listen if I go, you know. Borgin is too intimidated by my family to not listen. If I walked in and say I wanted it, flaunted my mark and all, he’d give it,” said Draco.

“No, that’s too risky. You can’t be seen by people, your mother and Voldemort, it’s too—"

“That’s it!” Aurora exclaimed, interrupting Harry mid-sentence. Everyone turned to her.

“How about this. Harry, you go home for the holidays, with Draco. But Draco, make it known publicly that you’re staying here. I’ll even ask Dumbledore to write you down as one of the students staying. And you can go to Borgin and Burke’s under Harry’s invisibility cloak, and I’ll get help in getting it shrunk and all. Everyone stays hidden. It won’t be known by the Death Eaters that you’ve left Hogwarts, Draco, so you won’t have to confront them, and Harry is going so—"

“…Malfoy here doesn’t decide to switch up at the last minute and ruin the plan,” said Ron.

“What, you still don’t trust me?” said Draco, furious.

“We’re not exactly mates, Malfoy. I’m only here for everyone else.”

Draco rolled his eyes.

“And where are we supposed to stay for these two weeks?” asked Harry. “Not a lot of places will be welcoming for either one of us. A marked Death Eater and Harry Potter.”

“I’m sure da—"

Aurora froze. She forgot that Draco did not know about Remus yet.

“I, erm, I’ll figure that out and will let you know,” she continued.

Draco stood up. “Guess we should get going now.”

He hesitated but waited for everyone to leave at the same time. When Harry hugged Aurora goodbye for the night, he looked over her shoulder to see Draco waiting there. He nodded at Harry, but so subtly that he didn’t wish for Harry to notice. Harry’s mouth twitched before letting Aurora out of his embrace.

“Wait, Aurora, come here,” said Hermione. Aurora tilted her head and obliged. Huddling up with the trio, Hermione asked, “How exactly do you plan to do magic outside of school? You’re underage too.”

Aurora glanced at Harry. “Um… I didn’t really mean anything. I just already have a plan in regard to that.”

“Oh… okay…” Hermione said. She had no reason not to trust Aurora.

Aurora smiled and waved goodbye at them. Once Aurora and Draco started walking the other way, she got lost in her thoughts.

She wished to tell Draco about Remus. She felt awful hiding it, and felt that eventually he would find out anyway, but it would put a strain on their friendship if he found out from anyone else. If Harry and Draco needed a safehouse for the holidays, Grimmauld Place was their best option, but too much would be at risk. Imagine if Draco had been captured, or influenced by the opposing side, and forced to tell Voldemort about Aurora, her weaknesses, her relationship with Harry and his loved ones… everything could go wrong. Voldemort could not be more clueless about her existence, her significance, and she would like to keep it that way. Had it been any different, Aurora could have gone during the holidays, retrieved the twin of the Vanishing Cabinet and been back the next day.

And she wondered whether she should tell Hermione and Ron about herself. Perhaps Harry already told them. Would it hurt for them to know? It’s not like they’d tell anyone. She decided she’d consult with Remus and Sirius about both the matters at hand.

Before she knew it, they had returned to the Slytherin dorms.

“Do you want to join me?” Draco asked, looking at the door to his room.

“Draco… I really don’t think we should…” Aurora said, and although she felt guilty, she knew it was the right thing to do.

“Right. Yeah. Sorry. Goodnight, then,” he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Before he could close the door on her, she held it open and stepped in front of him. She held his brittle face in her hands and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead.

“Goodnight.”

A few days later, Aurora asked McGonagall to use her fireplace to contact Grimmauld Place, using the excuse of “it has to do with Harry,” as much as that wasn’t exactly a lie. She really did not want to tell her about Draco.

“Oi! Sirius! Dad!” Aurora called, herself being neck deep into the fireplace and looking out

“What- oh, Aurora! Is everything alright?” asked Sirius, pacing to the fireplace in the other house.

And while only taking a single second to look around to make sure that McGonagall had left, she explained everything in detail that’s happened in the last month. Sirius could not have been fuming more by the end of it.

“Don’t stress though! Dumbledore knows what we’re doing. I’m only here to ask a favor,” said Aurora.

“And what might that favor be?” he asked.

“I need you to house Harry and Draco for Christmas holidays. While they’re retrieving the other cabinet,” said Aurora, a bit nervous.

Sirius sighed, and was silent to think for a moment. Remus walked in just about then.

“Darling, what’s going on? Oh! Aurora, what’s the matter?” asked Remus, putting the bag in his hand on the table.

“I’ll explain later… erm, okay, Aurora, they can stay here… my only issue is what if Malfoy lets it slip to someone on that side? About this place? What if he literally tries to harm one of us in the middle of the night?” asked Sirius.

“Meet him at least, yeah? He’s not… malicious. Besides, I could probably spend the night there, considering all of you being there would allow me to do so,” said Aurora.

“Alright then… goodness. Well, Remus, we’ll be housing the wonderful Draco Malfoy this Christmas,” Sirius said to the man standing behind him, who seemed just as distraught as Sirius was.

“And erm… one more thing…” said Aurora. She had their attention.

“I want to tell Draco about you, dad. And I want to tell Ron and Hermione about, you know, _me_.”

Remus grunted in understanding. “I think it’s safe to tell Ron and Hermione, yes.” Sirius nodded in agreement.

“I think let’s let this Christmas break fiasco pass, and then we can discuss telling Draco _anything_ more. That alright?” said Remus.

“Yes… okay, yeah, that works,” Aurora nodded, smiling. “I’ll reach out with any updates. Thanks for this, you two. It’ll pay off, I promise. Love you,” said Aurora, before standing back up and visually making her way back to McGonagall’s office. Things were going alright, and she was grateful.

Excited to tell Ron and Hermione more about herself, she skipped to the Gryffindor dorms. Neville was just about to enter it.

“Neville!” she shouted, running up the stairs.

“Hey Aurora,” he smiled, holding the door open.

“Thank you darling,” she returned the friendly smile, and walked into the dorms she had already familiarized herself with.

She spotted Hermione reading something next to the fire, alone.

“Hermione!” Aurora exclaimed.

“Aurora! How did you…?” Hermione raised an eyebrow.

“Neville let me in. Where’s Harry and Ron?” Aurora asked.

“Quidditch. Everything alright?” she asked, closing her book.

“Yes. Come, walk with me to the pitch, I have to tell you something,” she said, holding out her hand. Hermione smiled, grabbing her hand, and they made their way to the Quidditch Pitch.

“So…” Aurora started, quietly, as they got out of the main corridor. “I understand I was quite vague with my genius plan of doing magic outside of school. After consulting with dad, I am now able to tell you and Ron the truth.”

“The truth? And… Harry already knows?” asked Hermione.

“Yeah. Against my will, to be fair, but it was important he knew anyway.”

Hermione frowned. “This sounds… really important. What’s going on?”

Aurora smiled, reassuringly. “It’s nothing to worry about!”

“Have you ever heard of a Protangelus?”

Hermione gasped, and stopped walking. “Of course, I have! Are you…?”

Aurora shrugged and nodded her head.

“Seriously? That’s… mental! And wait, so, that allows you to do magic whenever you please if it’s assisting your loved ones… wait, have you got a task? Or an assignment, whatever they’re called?”

“Um…” Aurora scratched her head. “No task. But yes, since Harry and Draco are both my loved ones, it’ll allow me to do as such.”

Hermione was silent for a few moments to comprehend this information. “And… you kissing Harry’s scars last year…”

“Yup. Because I love him… that’s how it works,” Aurora smiled.

They reached the pitch and saw Ron soaring through the sky, Harry shortly behind. They sat in the bleachers until they were done, and then met up with them outside the change rooms.

“Everything alright, Aurora?” asked Harry.

“Yes, I’m here to share a secret with Ron,” she smiled. “I told Hermione. I talked to dad about it, and he said there’s no reason not to.”

“A secret?” Ron asked.

Aurora threw her arm around Ron and as they walked back to the school, told him the exact same thing she told Hermione, with more exposition as Ron did not know what a Protangelus was.

“That’s mental… and Harry’s known the whole time?” asked Ron.

“No, I only told him after the whole Ministry fiasco. Because I unintentionally put up a grand display of my abilities there,” said Aurora.

“So, you’ll be there… with Harry and Malfoy… and you can do magic outside of school?”

Aurora nodded.

“Somehow that makes me feel a lot more confident in the plan,” said Ron.

As the Holidays approached, Aurora felt equally nervous and excited about what was about to happen. Harry and Draco on the other hand, felt simply nervous. But Harry, at least, had something somewhat exciting to look forward to – Slughorn’s Christmas Party. He wanted to ask Aurora to go with him, and so he set out to find her after a day of exhausting classes, and afterwards would go to meet Dumbledore for the last time before the chaotic Christmas he was about to have.

Harry glanced at his Marauder’s Map and found her name next to Draco’s in the Slytherin common room. He really just wanted to wait so he could spare the embarrassment of having to walk into a room full of people that despised him, and not to mention Draco Malfoy; but the gathering was tomorrow evening, so he went.

Approaching the entrance, he realized it obviously required a password. Coincidentally, no one other than Pansy Parkinson was about to enter.

“Why are you here?” she asked, sneering at him.

“I need to, erm, see Aurora,” said Harry.

Pansy rolled her eyes and let him in, and he passed her as if she’d bite him if he didn’t walk quicker.

“We’ve got a guest!” she sarcastically announced to the crowded Slytherin common room. The only two people who did not look up in disgust were Aurora and Draco. Aurora invited him to where they were sitting on a couch, alone, ignoring the sly comments from those around them.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, patting the space next to her.

“Slughorn’s got a party,” Harry said, and Draco scoffed.

“Weren’t you invited?” asked Harry, looking at Draco this time.

“No.”

“Really? Huh. Right, anyway, we’re allowed a plus-one, and I was just going to go with Hermione, but I think she’s already going with—"

“Did she ask Ron? Is it finally happening?” Aurora asked enthusiastically.

“No… that’s a long story. But I was wondering if, you know… you wanted to go… with me?” Harry asked.

Aurora blushed and Draco rolled his eyes with an expression that Harry couldn’t really make out.

“I’d love to, Harry! I’ve even got those pretty dress robes Draco gave me for Christmas last year. Perfect opportunity to wear them.” Aurora smiled.

Draco watched this interaction with an open expression of borderline disgust, but deep down, he really wished to go. Far more than Aurora wanted to. She was simultaneously reading his mind and wished she could say something out loud about it. But really, what would she say? Harry wouldn’t take Draco Malfoy as his plus-one. That’s a concept far too foreign for any of them.

An idea suddenly struck Draco, and he rushed out of his seat and out of the common room without another word.

He strutted to the library, because where else would Hermione Granger be? Surely enough, after a brief look around, he found her.

“Granger.”

She looked up, slightly startled. _Why the hell was Draco Malfoy was talking to her? What insults could he possibly spewing up in that cruel brain of his?_

“What?” She spat, quietly of course, because they were in the library.

“Heard you were invited to Slughorn’s party. Who are you taking?” he asked calmly.

“Shouldn’t matter to you, why do you ask?” she said.

Draco then realized he would have to actually ask _her_ for something. What is happening to his life?

“I assume that means you haven’t got anyone yet. Well, great news, you’ve got someone now,” said Draco. Hermione raised her eyebrow in question, and Draco extended his arms to present himself.

Hermione opened her mouth to reject him, but suddenly, her face glowed in realization.

“Yes. Yes! Of course,” Hermione exclaimed; a bit louder than intended.

Draco frowned at the overreaction but felt content with himself. The edge of his lip twitched before he left her to her own company again.

When Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room a couple hours later, she frantically searched for Harry to tell him what happened and found him sitting next to Ron in front of the fireplace. She thought the mature thing would be to wait till Harry was alone, or something of the sort, but alas, she did not feel like being mature, considering Ron didn’t bother on acting that way either.

“Harry! You’re not going to believe what happened,” Hermione said, side-eyeing Ron.

“What? Is everything okay?” Harry asked.

“Draco Malfoy will be accompanying me to Slughorn’s party!” Hermione said, quietly.

“ _What?!_ ” Harry and Ron yelled, earning stares from the few people in the common room.

“Are you mad?” asked Ron. Hermione continued to pretend Ron wasn’t there, and glanced at Harry, who was just as baffled as the ginger boy. She explained the occurrence in the library, stifling a laugh while speaking.

Harry absorbed the idea for a moment, along with the several other absurd occurrences that have happened recently. “This year feels like a fucking fever dream, doesn’t it?” Ron murmured in response.

“Oh, and since I’ve got both of you here. Listen to this.”

And Harry explained what just happened with Dumbledore, and the newfound information he had about Tom Riddle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda obsessed with this chapter, along with the next few. Proud of the writing and proud of the plot and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it :) x

Aurora, still unable to hold in her laughter from the news Draco broke to her about his accompany to the party, began to get ready. For the first time since she received it, she got the opportunity to put on and take in how beautiful the robes were that Draco gifted her. Shimmering from top to bottom, they were silver with gold cuffs. The same gold design trailed the neckline, and the bottom trailed off to the same gold and shiny material. It juxtaposed her dark hair and eyes, and she thought herself to look outstanding.

Setting her hair, which was curled at its ends, she slid her wand in her pocket and left her room. Draco was waiting for her in the common room, and his breath hitched as she walked down the stairs. She, personally, did feel like a princess, and having a handsome boy look up at her like she invented beauty was really feeding into it. He wore a black suit, as usual, but it had a hint of glitter on his lapel, and he had a pink flower blooming out of his pocket.

“Look at you,” she teased, grazing his torso.

“Me? You look… stunning, Aurora. So beautiful,” said Draco, lifting her chin with his finger. She smiled at him momentarily, before they linked arms and made their way to the front of the Great Hall, where they said they’d meet Harry and Hermione.

Minutes after they got there, so did the two Gryffindors. Harry wore a black cloak overtop a dark red suit, and Hermione wore a stunning pink dress that reached just below the knees, hugging her every curve. Aurora, already smiling ear-to-ear over how lovely everyone looked, observed Draco at the corner of her eye, who couldn’t help himself from grinning either.

“Wow.” Harry and Aurora said at the same time, and then laughed.

“Hermione, you look so beautiful. Wow. Holy shit,” said Aurora, and hugged her.

“Says you! I love these robes, and…” Hermione trailed off, and looked at Draco over Aurora’s shoulder.

“You look great,” said Draco, in a tone less cold than his usual.

Draco wanted to compliment Harry aloud, but he thought that perhaps the fact that he couldn’t keep his eyes off him would do the trick.

“Shall we, then?” Aurora said, as she linked arms with Harry. Hermione looked Draco up and down, as did he, and they linked arms. Not nearly with as much chemistry as Harry and Aurora had.

As the quartet entered the large room that was decked out in glamourous décor, the large crowd gaped at Draco and Hermione. All four of them seemed to forget – not permanently – that rumours, gossip, and other people’s opinions continued to exist.

“Ah! Harry, Hermione, it is delightful to see you both! And who do we have here?” Slughorn approached them and indicated to Aurora’s unfamiliar presence.

“Oh, this is Aurora. Aurora Whitehall,” said Harry, as Aurora extended her hand to shake Slughorn’s.

“Very nice to meet you. This is your girlfriend?” Slughorn asked.

“Oh, no. Just a good friend,” said Harry.

He looked around to observe who else was there, as did Aurora’s, and though Aurora’s eyes met Severus’s for a brief moment, their gaze met at the most unusual couple sharing finger food and chattering away.

“Ginny… and Pansy?” Harry stuttered. He turned to look at Hermione and Draco, who, to even more of his disbelief, were talking. Mingling. Getting along. Not hexing one another.

Harry paced over to Hermione and Draco, frantically tapping their shoulders. “Look!”

Draco felt irritated that he interrupted them but was equally taken back when he spotted the reason.

“Pansy?” Hermione gasped.

“I didn’t even know Ginny was… interested in women…” Harry muttered.

Aurora smiled in amusement, glad that at least _someone_ found their true love in the opposing Hogwarts house. She left them to their gossip, and made her way to where Severus stood, sipping wine. He wore his usual bat-like outfit, but his hair was brushed out and styled a bit better than normal.

“Aurora,” he greeted, slightly bowing his head. “You look… extraordinary.”

“I know I do. You, on the other hand, do not,” said Aurora, and with the flick of her want, added glittering feux snowflakes to the shoulders of his cloak.

Severus side-eyed the new addition to his look and sighed. It was in that moment that he noticed Draco speaking to Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Pansy. He noticed the lack of hatred in Draco’s expression.

“What did you do?” he asked. Aurora turned to see her friends and smiled.

“Draco wanted to come so he’s accompanying Hermione, nothing special,” said Aurora.

The calm expression that made its way to Severus’s face with Aurora’s company, was now gone, and a furrow took over. He brushed past Aurora and approached Draco. Everyone in the circle, except for Draco, felt slightly intimidated.

“I’d like a word with you, Draco,” Severus spoke, gazing at the unusual group of people surrounding him.

“Fine.”

And so, the two men made their way into the dark corridor of the school. Aurora took the opportunity to slither her way back to the group.

“So. Pansy, Ginny…” Aurora smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Why is it a problem?”

“There’s no problem! Absolutely none. I’m just surprised. Personally, my surprise is in a good way,” said Aurora. “And of course, I wouldn’t mind a three-way…”

They all burst into laughter. Harry observed the fact that he was accompanied by Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy tonight, and could not believe where life had led him. And in the midst of what was happening outside the walls of Hogwarts, he felt… content.

Ron did not speak to Hermione until the trio, Draco, and Aurora met up in the Room of Requirement the day before they were meant to leave for the holidays.

“Remus will retrieve you both from the station. Draco, for the hundredth time, be on your best behavior. They’re not going to have any tolerance for you,” said Aurora. “And I expect you both to be best friends by the time you return.”

Harry smiled. “Oh, for sure,” he said sarcastically. “Might even go on a date while we’re at it.”

Draco did not show his reaction to this but instead changed the subject.

“The talk I had with Snape… he, uh—”

“Oh yeah! What happened then?” Aurora interrupted.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Let me finish, yeah?”

She raised her hands in defense.

“He wanted to help me with my task. He insisted on it, I told him to leave me alone. Um… he was keen on it because guess what? Snape’s a Death Eater. Like, now.”

Nothing could have prepared Aurora for this. Nothing. This was the last thing she expected to hear about Severus. Not after everything, not after all she trusted him with and the love she thought he had for her. She felt the same stab of betrayal when she found out about Draco getting marked. Time and time again, these cherished people in her life turned to the dark side. And although Draco’s was done against his will… could the same be said for Severus? He already had a mark. Was he betraying Dumbledore, and all of them at Hogwarts this whole time? Tears were building up in her eyes, a lump in her throat practically impossible to swallow down.

“Aurora?” Harry’s voice snapped her out of her disheartening thoughts. She leaned onto Harry’s shoulder and silently sobbed. He ran his fingers through her hair.

“What else did he say?” Aurora cried.

“He wanted to know what I was up to. Cause, you know, he knows about everything. The task and all. Told him it’s none of his business. He tried reading my mind, and because Bellatrix taught me Occlumency, I blocked it off. But I thought of you, Aurora, and let him see that. He stormed off after that.”

Aurora scoffed.

“Time after time Snape proves to be a rotten git,” Ron added. “I’m sorry, Aurora.”

She looked up and smiled at him, wiping her tears. “It is what it is, yeah? Anyway, Harry, Draco, good luck.”

She softened her voice and whispered in Harry’s ear, “I’ll be lurking around at night, just for dad and Sirius to have more confidence. So, if you ever need me, I’m there.”

As Aurora was out of sight of her friends, she silently cried as she walked to the dungeons. She passed by Severus’s door, and stopped in front of it, debating on whether she was ready to hear his side. But the decision was made for her when Severus opened the door and looked down at her.

“Get in here.”

After resisting for mere seconds, she groaned and pushed past him. Aurora had been in his chambers before, but not too often. She went and sat in the chair behind his desk, which had piles upon piles of parchment. He locked the door and came to stand in front of his desk.

Looking away from his burning gaze, she had no choice but to close her eyes, which released more tears onto her cheeks.

“How could you?” she barely managed to choke out.

“Listen,” he started.

And so, she did.

“I made it very clear that there are some things which you needn’t have knowledge of. Though, it was only a matter of time before you found out about…” He pulled his sleeve up, and she opened her eyes to see the Mark she knew all too well.

“I always knew you had the mark. But Dumbledore made it so clear that you’re on our side. That your Death Eater phase is history. He trusts you, Severus,” she said.

Severus turned his back on her and paced to the window that was enchanted to have a view of the outside. After contemplating, he flicked his wand and placed a silencing charm around the two of them.

“If I disclose my intentions to you, they do not leave this room. Anything, and everything spoken inside this room, will stay here. You will not act against what I tell you, and you will continue to act obliviously disappointed in me. Do you understand?” He asked, sternly, still facing out the window.

“Yeah, of course,” she responded. “I don’t know anything.”

Before continuing, Severus took a deep breath.

“My loyalties have always and will continue to lie with Dumbledore. He has personally requested that I join the Dark Lord in his conquests. Evidently, the Dark Lord is no fool, so when I have the opportunity to prove my loyalty, I shall. All in all, my highest priority is the same as yours: the safety of everyone here, including Harry Potter,” he explained. He finally turned to Aurora to note her reaction.

“I have spent several of my years a spy for Dumbledore. I owe a great deal to him. But it is essential that I continue to prove my loyalty to the Dark Lord. Dumbledore instructs what I must do. You mustn’t think that anything happens without his knowledge.”

By this point, Aurora’s tears had dried and she gazed at him with a bit more admiration than just minutes ago.

“There was a reason I lashed out on you, Aurora, over the summer. It was to protect you. I wish, that from now on, you keep your distance. Till date, he is ignorant to your importance, and I’m sure you would like to keep it that way.”

Aurora nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” she asked.

“I would not have told you for a long time, not until Dumbledore deemed it safe. I’m sure he will not be pleased if he found out about this, but of course, you will not be informing anyone, now will you?” Severus responded.

“He finds out everything, Sev,” she faintly smiled. “But no, I won’t. Considering the severity of it…”

Severus nodded graciously.

“What’s to say that he won’t try to, like, use Legilimency on you?” she asked.

“There is no telling. There is only hope. Which is why I insist you keep up your spitefulness with me after today.”

Severus strolled over to the couch that resided in front of the fireplace and sat there. Aurora joined him almost instantly and leaned against his shoulder.

“I don’t believe this is exactly what I meant,” said Severus.

She breathed a laugh, before scooting around and making space for her head in Severus’s lap. She laid down on the couch and looked up at him as her head rested on his thigh. He rolled his eyes and sat back, looking down at her, unphased.

“You’re the bravest man I know, Severus. I’m sorry that I ever doubted you,” said Aurora.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You were and are to continue to doubt me. To hate me. And that is what I truly despise about this,” he said. “I wish I hadn’t told you; it would have made it easier for both of us. But there’s—"

“Something about me. Yes, I’ve been told,” said Aurora, grinning. A smirk etched its way onto Severus’s face, as well.

“After we leave this room, there will be no more exchanges as such. It is far too dangerous. Stick to your task, and I will stick to mine. Do not take offense if I am much stricter on yourself and your friends. Remain ignorant, speak ill of me. Nothing can go wrong. We cannot afford that,” he said. “It is late now; you must return to your dormitory. Are you going home for Christmas?”

“No, me and Draco are staying here…” she whispered, remembering her own secret. It would definitely not be wise to tell Severus about it.

“Has he told you anything? Particularly, anything that he has been preoccupied with?” Severus asked, with an answer already in mind.

“No, why?” She asked.

“Just… curious,” he said.

Aurora got up, but before she could get onto her feet, she turned to him one last time. He looked deeply troubled.

“Can I… well, I don’t know when I’ll see you this intimately again,” her lip twitched as her hand cupped his face. He knew what she was asking and raised an eyebrow.

Severus cleared his curious expression and held her waist, and she placed her hands on his neck and kissed his lips. She could tell by the rhythm he kept up that though it may have been years since the last time he kissed anyone else, he wasn’t inexperienced.

He was gentle, a hint of hesitance in holding her close because both of them knew deep down that this… them… wasn’t okay. Of course, it wasn’t. But as Severus said, _there is no telling, there is only hope_. This was no time to hope. This was no time to rely on the future, the uncertainty of their paths, and the things that may prevent them from another moment like this. The only thing that was certain was their fondness, and what would it say about them if they did not learn from their mistakes? The biggest mistake anyone could make would be to have confidence in the future.

Severus pulled away but did not open his eyes. Aurora kept her hands on his torso and managed a weak smile before finally getting up.

“I love you, Severus. Be safe,” said Aurora, before closing his door and walking out for what may be the last time in a long, long time.

The Hogwarts Express was slightly more crowded than it usually is during Christmas transportation, but it wasn’t half as joyful. Draco and Harry found a compartment for Draco to sit in, shaded the windows so nobody could look in, did a few more enchantments before Draco could finally take off Harry’s invisibility cloak.

“Smells like you in here…” said Draco, passing the cloak to Harry.

“Yeah? What do I smell like?” asked Harry, pursing his lips.

Draco couldn’t describe it, but he could pinpoint it to their Potion’s classroom.

“Don’t know. Smells like school to be honest. Wood, parchment… grass and rain,” said Draco.

Harry snickered. “Well, I’m off to sit with Ron. I’ll be back before we reach.”

“See you then,” said Draco, as Harry left with his bag and invisibility cloak in hand.

Harry found Ron sitting with Luna and Neville, and the three of them had been discussing Ginny and Pansy’s relationship.

“Harry!” Luna exclaimed.

“Mate, you know Luna and Neville are dating now?” said Ron.

Harry slid the door closed and sat down. “Congrats, you two. Seems like everyone’s got someone now, huh?”

Ron rolled his eyes. “I’d rather be alone forever than spend another day with Lavender.”

“She just wants to be loved, Ron. Break up with her so she can find it someplace else,” said Luna, fiddling with her dress.

“It’s not that easy…” Ron muttered. Hermione had then walked past their compartment, only stopping to smile and wave at everyone but the ginger boy.

“You’ve got to fix that too, you know?” Neville added.

“Harry, have you found someone special?” asked Luna.

“Nope. Single as I could ever be,” said Harry.

“What about Draco Malfoy?” said Luna.

Ron choked, and Harry’s eyes widened. “Malfoy? No way.”

“This has been the year of unexpected relationships,” Luna held Neville’s hand. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you,” she added, grinning innocently.

“Ah yes, the look of absolute loathing. How romantic!” said Ron. “I’d date Hermione before that happens.”

“Well, no, because that’s not too far off,” said Harry.

Ron thought for a moment before speaking. “Well, you get my point.”

“Besides, I’m not gay. I don’t think I am, at least,” said Harry.

“You have loads of time to discover that, Harry. I hope you always stay happy with who you are,” said Luna.

“Thanks, Luna…” said Harry, grinning.

The rest of the ride was spent chattering mindlessly about the sparks of romance at Hogwarts, and Harry could not help but wonder when his time would come. Who would it be with? However, Harry felt overjoyed after speaking to them and was glad that all his friends were finding love, even if in the most unusual people, and even if it was unspoken as of yet.

A half hour before they arrived to Platform 9 ¾, Harry said his goodbyes to his friends and went back to the compartment that looked empty from the outside. He was let in and spent the rest of the ride in a semi-friendly silence. Occasionally, his mind would go back to what Luna said, and he’d steal glances with the boy sitting across from him.

As the train came to a stop, Draco draped himself with Harry’s invisibility cloak once more and closely followed Harry onto the platform. He followed so close behind that he kept tripping on the backs of Harry’s shoes, which pissed Harry off, but he truly did not want to be seen talking to himself.

Harry spotted Remus waiting for them as they got to the muggle platform of Kings Cross.

“Harry! How are you?” Remus asked, bringing him in for a quick hug.

“Good, yeah…” said Harry, grinning.

“Where is, erm…” Remus asked, looking around. Harry poked Draco’s head that was invisible next to him, which resulted in Draco groaning in annoyance.

“Ah, well, we’ll get to the small talk once we get home. Come on then, we’re Apparating,” said Remus, picking up Harry’s rucksack. Hermione had done the Undetectable Extension Charm on Harry’s bag so he could fit two people’s belongings in there.

Once they were inside the sitting room of number 12, Grimmauld Place, Draco took off the cloak and threw it at Harry aggressively, who laughed at this. Remus did not want to come off as rude, so he kept a blank expression until Draco said something. Once Harry realized that Draco also refused to speak first, he spoke up.

“Erm, you already know each other, so I don’t really have to introduce anyone…” said Harry.

“Ah! Draco Malfoy,” Sirius walked down the stairs. “I am—"

“Sirius Black…” Draco interrupted, recalling the posters from his third year, and the occasional family pictures. He extended his hand to shake Sirius’s as the man approached him.

“Lovely. Harry, show Draco to his room, third floor. Dinner is just about ready,” said Remus, turning to go to the kitchen. Harry hugged Sirius, before picking up his bag and looking at Draco. “Come on then,” said Harry, nodding to the stairs. The two boys walked up a couple flights of stairs and reached a medium-sized bedroom.

“This is what you call a bedroom?” asked Draco, looking around in mild repulsion.

“Would you prefer the couch? Or perhaps the cupboard under the stairs? From personal experience, it’s not all bad,” said Harry, smirking and pulling out a secondary bag from inside his own, and flinging it onto the bed.

“Careful with that,” said Draco.

Harry stood in the doorway watching Draco pull out a hoodie and joggers. He stifled a laugh at the thought of Draco wearing casual clothes, considering he’d never seen him wear anything other than his signature black suit, his Quidditch uniform, or some variation of the Hogwarts uniform.

“Are you going to leave? Or would you like me to put on a show for you?” asked Draco, scornfully.

Harry raised his hands in defense and went to the room Ron and himself had shared at one point. He changed into a t-shirt and joggers before going downstairs, which smelled amazing. Though he really was not fond of who prepared the food.

When he arrived at the dining table, Draco was already there, changed. They looked at one another, amused at the changed atmosphere in which they accompanied each other in.

“Draco Malfoy…” Harry heard Kreacher’s voice, as the elf summoned plates of food in front of the four of them.

“Oh, dear…” Sirius muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Heir to the Black family, oh yes, I am loyal to all those who share the blood of my beloved Mistress…” Kreacher spoke rather politely. Draco was puzzled.

“This house belonged to my mother, and is known as the House of Black,” Sirius explained, looking at Draco’s expression. “Kreacher is, how shall I put this, dreadfully loyal to the entire family, except for me. Despises me because of my life choices. Thinks I’m a blood traitor and whatnot.”

“So, by extension…” said Draco.

“Yes, Kreacher answers to you as well,” said Sirius.

Draco looked down at Kreacher, who looked as if a blessing had been bestowed upon him.

The following half hour passed in an awkward silence. Had a somewhat unwelcome guest not been present, they would have discussed affairs within the Order.

“Thank you for the dinner,” said Draco, before leaving Harry, Remus, and Sirius.

“He’s got manners. Who would’ve thought?” said Sirius.

“He’s been full of surprises, lately,” said Harry, smiling to himself.

“Let’s just hope none of these surprises are bad,” Remus added.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Therapy: expensive  
> Writing Harry and Draco's interactions: free

Harry wandered downstairs the following morning, and found Draco standing in front of the tapestry of the Black family tree. Draco did not acknowledge Harry when he walked into the room.

“Why is Sirius burnt off this?” asked Draco.

“They did that when he ran away from home. He chose his own path, a better one if you ask me,” said Harry.

Draco reached out and touched the picture of himself. “Wonder if my face is going to get burnt off too.”

“Would you like it to be burnt off?”

Harry turned to see Sirius leaning against the doorframe. Draco still did not take his eyes off the tapestry.

“I don’t know. I’m not exactly proud of being part of all this…” said Draco, waving his hand at the long history of people. “How did you feel?”

“Hurt at first, naturally. However, I came to think of it as this. Obviously, I still carry the name of Black, live in this house, have the blood. But why should that mean I carry out the olden traditions that my family did? You can stay loyal to your bloodline while also thinking for yourself, doing what’s right, and making a difference,” said Sirius.

Draco finally turned to look at Sirius, as the elder continued. “And that is, from the looks of it, exactly what you are doing. There is nothing wrong with being up there, or being connected with these people, as long as your intentions and your heart follow the right path. The path none of them took. Except for dearest Andromeda, of course.”

Draco blinked in surprise when himself and Harry met Remus and Sirius in the dining room, and saw the two older men share a kiss. He didn’t want to share his thoughts out loud, in case they came off the wrong way, but somewhere deep down, he was happy for them.

“How long’s that been going on?” Draco leaned over to Harry and whispered.

“Long time. Since their years at Hogwarts,” said Harry, at a normal volume.

“We met in our first year. Didn’t take too long to realise how much we loved one another. It’s been a crazy ride ever since then, hasn’t it?” said Remus.

“Too crazy. It’s worth it though, it’s always worth going through such tribulations when it’s for the right person,” said Sirius.

Harry glanced at Draco, uneasily, as they started to eat.

“When do you boys plan to go to Diagon Alley? Not immediately, I assume,” said Remus.

“We’ll probably go after Christmas, it’s going to be quite busy before that,” said Harry.

“Not as much as you’d expect. It’s quite depressing. Fred and George’s shop are keeping the place alive, bless those boys,” said Remus.

“Speaking of, are we spending Christmas at the Burrow?” asked Harry.

“Yes,” said Sirius.

“But where’s Draco going to stay? I don’t suppose the Weasleys would welcome him with open arms,” asked Harry. Draco looked up abruptly, taken back by how casually his name fell out of Harry’s mouth.

“He’ll stay here, of course. Where else—"

“Oh Sirius, it’s cruel to let _anyone_ spend Christmas alone. We’ll figure something out,” said Remus.

“I’m fine alone. Don’t worry about me,” said Draco.

“Nonsense! We will figure something out,” said Remus.

“Enthusiastic, are we?” Sirius whispered to Remus.

Draco refused to tell anyone in the household that he didn’t want to spend Christmas alone. He terribly missed his mother, and the grand Christmas dinner that would have been taking place this week. His mother was spending the Holidays alone, without himself or his father.

He spent most of the days of the break in his designated room, only coming out to eat. Harry would knock on his door every evening to see if he was alright, and that was the end of it. It was lonely, but he wasn’t going to let himself become more vulnerable around these annoyingly kind people.

On Christmas Eve morning, Harry knocked on his door just minutes after Draco had awoken. He opened the door with a sleepy face and messy hair, a causality he had yet to bestow to Harry.

“What?” Draco spat.

“After a lot of convincing, and being forced to tell Mrs. Weasley about the task and the plan we’ve created, she’s letting you come to the Burrow for Christmas,” said Harry.

“Oh. Are you sure?” asked Draco, sitting back on his bed.

“Yeah! Just, you know, stay out of trouble, mind your business, don’t speak...” said Harry.

“Great. Spending my Christmas as a bloody vegetable,” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Would you rather spend it here moping over your miserable life?” asked Harry.

Draco frowned. “Excuse me?”

Harry smirked. “You heard me.”

“Whatever. Is there some type of dress code?” asked Draco.

“Dress festive, I guess. If you’ve got any sight of colours in that bag of yours, feel free to wear that. Not sure Mrs. Weasley is going to sew you a sweater with a big ‘D’ on it,” said Harry.

Draco pursed his lips. “Your sarcasm is really starting to rival mine. Is it my influence?”

“I can assure you that sarcasm is actually a very common thing. Did you know the world doesn’t revolve around you?” said Harry, rolling his eyes.

Draco jumped up and stood mere inches away from Harry, looking down at him as if to intimidate him. “Yeah? Then why have you spent the last few days doing everything in your ability to spend Christmas with me?”

Harry could feel Draco’s breath, and so he pushed him back with a single finger. “So, you can experience what it’s like to spend a Christmas with a warm and loving family. Idiot.”

As Harry returned to his room, slightly frustrated, Sirius and Remus laughed as silently as they could in their room, which was not too far from Draco’s. Their faces had gone red from holding in their laughter while listening to the two younger boys have a go at each other.

“People say he inherited Lily’s kindness the most, or James’s good looks. If you ask me, it’s James’s humour and wit that makes up about 90% of Harry,” said Sirius.

On Christmas morning, cheer filled the bedroom in which Sirius and Remus slept. Sirius woke Remus up by showering him in kisses from his forehead to his chest. He made sure to completely cover Remus’s scars with kisses, the most passionate ones.

“Merry Christmas my love,” said Remus. Sirius straddled Remus’s body and kissed him passionately. As he kissed Remus, his hand fumbled to the side table to grab his wand. He flicked his wand lazily as he mumbled “Muffliato.”

Giving a devilish smirk to his lover, he left a trail of kisses down from his beautifully curved lips down to his happy trail. Remus was panting by this point.

“No time to waste, have we?” Remus laughed, as Sirius impatiently pulled down Remus’s trousers. Gently holding his length, he kissed the base before taking it whole into his mouth.

Sirius knew exactly what drove his beloved crazy. He knew what made him lose his breath, what would undeniably lead his hands into Sirius’s long and luscious hair to tug on it for dear life. He knew what would make Remus jerk his hips up to make his length penetrate Sirius’s experienced throat. He knew what would make Remus yell Sirius’s name and cum. And so, he did just that.

“Sirius... oh I love you... I love you... oh my gods...” Remus panted, bringing Sirius back up to taste himself on his lips.

“Think we’ve got time for me to get inside you?” asked Sirius, kissing Remus’s neck with the intention of marking him. Remus brought himself up on his elbows to look at the clock on the wall, which read quite an early hour.

“Oh, yes. Let’s do this,” said Remus. Sirius laughed wickedly, taking off his own trousers and jerking himself off as he watched Remus flip over and get on his hands and knees. Remus grabbed his wand to use the infamous lubricant spell on his arse.

“Arch for me, darling,” said Sirius, and Remus did as such. His arse stuck up in the air as Sirius put one finger inside and teased the hole. Remus muffled his moans by burying his head in his pillow.

Sirius positioned himself behind Remus, and traced his penis up, down, and around his hole.

“Please...” Remus begged.

Sirius slid his cock in, slowly, even though he knew Remus’s beautiful arse could take him rough and hard any day.

They moaned synchronously, as Sirius dug his hands into Remus’s sides to pull and push himself. As the pace quickened, their moans got louder and louder.

Sirius brought his arm around Remus to bring him up to his chest and jerked off Remus’s throbbing cock while continuing to pound into him.

“Cum with me, my beloved. You’re so good for me, you can do it,” Sirius panted into Remus’s ear, which made Remus clench onto Sirius’s cock. This was the breaking point for two of them, as they both sharply moaned; Sirius filled Remus up, and Remus came all over Sirius’s hand and on the bed.

Sirius held onto Remus for dear life, his cock still inside him for several moments afterwards, as they both caught their breath.

“I’m in love with you, you know that?” Remus sighed, as Sirius pulled out and rolled out of bed.

“Marry me then,” said Sirius.

“I will, you know that…” said Remus, standing up and opening the curtains so the winter sun shined on both of them.

“Moony.”

He turned and blinked in disbelief, as he saw Sirius on one knee in front of him. Sirius, with no shirt on and dirty sex hair, on one knee, with a ring that looked much too expensive, and shined brightly in contrast to the rest of the room.

“Sirius...”

“We keep saying we’ll marry, as if we’re already engaged. It’s funny, because we didn’t even call that we were dating in the first place. When did we start dating? We just started to kiss and make love and go on dates and fall in love during our school days and that was that. There was no specific date. There was only our lifetime. This lifetime of mine that belongs to you, and you only. I was born to be with you, and you I. This cruel life has not given us the greatest experiences, and I have spent far too long away from you in my life for me to spend any longer without calling you mine. For good. Our beloved Aurora continues to remind us that the biggest mistake one can make is to have confidence in the future. So, all I can say is that now, in this moment, and for as long as life guarantees us, I will love you. And I want to marry you. So please, Remus John Lupin. Be mine forever. Let the world know that we are one. And I will never, ever stop loving you.”

Undeniably, Remus felt everlasting love from the man kneeling in front of him for as long as they’d known each other. But it was something about these words... something about the purity and the sheer concept of romance that brought Remus to tears.

“Sirius Orion Black. I love you. And I will marry you, and I will spend every last breath with you as your husband,” said Remus, extending his hand. Sirius kissed his finger before sliding the ring onto it. Sirius got to his feet and shared one more passionate kiss with Remus, before the two of them went to shower together.

Meanwhile, Harry had just woken up, and was startled to see Aurora sitting in the corner of the room.

“Fuck- Aurora! You can’t just... how long have you been there?” Harry jumped, clutching his chest.

“Keep it down! And Merry Christmas to you too, darling. I just got here. Remus and Sirius were... _busy_. So, I came here,” said Aurora, smiling.

“Does Draco know you’re here?” asked Harry, as she sat on his bed and hugged him.

“No. He doesn’t know about my, uh, you know?” said Aurora. “I’m going to leave his gift here; you give it and tell him I told you to give it to him on Christmas.”

Harry couldn’t stop grinning.

“What?” She questioned his unusual behaviour.

“Nothing. I’m just happy to see you. Today’s going to be good, I can feel it,” he said, pulling her gift out of his rucksack and handing it to her.

“You casually addressing Draco by his first name, and the way you’ve been treating him while he’s here has been a gift extraordinary enough. But thank you,” Aurora said, sliding the package into her pocket. “I wish I could say hi to him.”

“Why don’t you tell him?” asked Harry.

“It took me so long to tell you. And your relatives aren’t Death Eaters! I trust him with my life. It’s just... risky, you know? I can’t explain it,” she said. “I talked to dad about it, he said we could discuss it more after the Holidays.”

She had yet to tell Draco about who she really is because of why Severus took so long to tell her about his risky business. It’s not that she can’t tell Draco, she trusts him, but it’s just better if he doesn’t know. _Isn’t it better if he doesn’t know?_

“Well, how are you enjoying his company?” asked Aurora, changing the topic.

“He’s... annoying. As usual. But not as hostile as he usually is. Does he think by acting that way he’ll get a Special Award for Services to the School for being the biggest dickhead? Because I’m sure that’s not the case,” said Harry, rolling his eyes at the behaviour Draco has exhibited in the last 5 years.

“Think he just wants his guard up, you know? And here, everyone knows him. They know where his heart’s at, so he has no reason to be an arse,” said Aurora.

“Well, I’ll be around today, concealed though. I’m going to say hi to dad first. See you later, Harry,” Aurora kissed his forehead and made her way to Sirius and Remus’s now shared bedroom.

Remus was sitting on the bed staring at his hand and looked up even more joyfully than he was before she entered.

“Aurora! Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” he said, as she jumped onto the bed and hugged him.

“Merry Christmas!” Aurora squealed, kissing his cheek.

“Look...” he said, quieter, and showed the golden ring around his finger to his daughter.

It took a second for it to click, but as it did, Aurora teared up.

“He... proposed?” Aurora asked, holding his hand.

“Yes, this morning. Oh Aurora, it was so romantic. I can’t believe it,” said Remus, smiling. “And you know, I don’t think he realised how much it meant to me, but in the midst of his proposal he said your name, referred to you as ‘Our beloved Aurora.’ _Our_.”

Aurora blushed. “I’m glad he knows it’s a 2-in-1 package deal.”

Sirius then walked back into the room and smiled at the unexpected guest.

“Aurora!” He exclaimed, holding his arms out to hug her. She got out of the bed and ran into his arms.

“I love you, so much, you know that?” Sirius said, kissing the top of her head.

“I love you too. I’m so happy for you both, wow,” she responded, pulling out of Sirius’s embrace and looking at the both of them.

“I don’t suppose you’re staying?” Remus asked Aurora.

“I’ll be concealed for most of the day. Haven’t got anywhere else to be. I wish I could stay, but I haven’t told Draco yet, so he’ll be confused as to why...” Aurora explained.

“I’m glad you’ll be around otherwise. Here, we got something for you,” said Remus, pulling out a small box from a drawer of his nightstand. He gave it to Aurora, and the two men watched her open it.

It was a necklace. The gem at the end of it was big and blue.

“Look inside,” said Sirius.

She put her eye to it, and inside was a reel of some sort. It flashed through memories she didn’t even know had been caught on tape, of herself, Harry, Sirius and Remus.

“For some reason, the four of us don’t have a picture together yet. Not to worry, though. I think we will get one tonight, once I give Sirius my gift,” said Remus.

“You got me something?” Sirius dramatically gasped.

“Oh, yes. You’ll see it tonight, after dinner at the Burrow is the plan,” said Remus.

“What is it?” asked Aurora.

“Can’t say. I did tell Harry though, yesterday. He swore not to tell, I just wished for a second opinion.”

“I’m excited for this. Well, I’m going to sneak downstairs and eat something, and I’ll be off. I’ll see you both tonight, then,” said Aurora. And within a blink of the eye, she was invisible.

Draco stared at himself in the mirror. He wore a black turtleneck with black dress pants and thought about Harry’s remark. Festive? Colours? What in the world has he gotten himself into?

He was about to spend Christmas Day at some beaten down hut that belonged to the Weasleys. Should he just stop fooling himself? Apparate to the Manor, spend Christmas with his mother, and then go back to school and get this task over with so the Dark Lord doesn’t ruin his life.

It didn’t particularly appeal to him the same way it did to spend Christmas with Harry Potter.

“We’re leaving in a bit,” said Harry, from outside Draco’s door. Draco opened it to see Harry wearing blue jeans and a woolen red sweater. He looked warm and comfortable, juxtaposed to Draco’s look.

Harry looked Draco up and down and noticed the same thing.

“I’m not exactly sure how to look more… festive,” said Draco, looking down.

Harry pushed past him and stood so he could see into Draco’s mirror. “Come here,” he said. So, Draco stood in front of the mirror again, and looked at Harry through it who continued to observe Draco over his shoulder. Harry stood directly behind Draco and tilted his head as if to think.

“Have you got your Slytherin scarf?” asked Harry.

“Yeah…” Draco bent down and retrieved the scarf from his bag and put it on.

Harry waved his wand, and instantly, the scarf was now red and green instead of grey and green.

“I guess that looks better,” said Harry.

“Great. Shall we?” Draco waved his hand to the door, allowing Harry to leave first, and he followed.

They arrived at the Burrow, and Draco’s anxiousness was, undoubtedly, noticeable.

Ron and Ginny were at the front door, awaiting Harry’s arrival, and were taken aback when Harry, Sirius, and Remus were accompanied by Draco.

“They really don’t want me here…” Draco muttered to Harry, who didn’t respond.

“Hey, you two,” Harry smiled, hugging Ron and Ginny. At a lower volume, Harry asked, “Did your mum not tell you…?”

“No? Why is he here?” asked Ron.

“We didn’t want him to spend Christmas alone, and Mrs. Weasley agreed,” said Harry.

Remus and Sirius greeted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who side eyed Draco standing next to the door, awkwardly.

“Oh, Remus! Is that a ring I see?” Mrs. Weasley beamed at the sight of the engagement ring.

“Yes, yes. Sirius proposed this morning!” Remus responded, holding Sirius’s hand.

“That’s so cute! I’m so happy for you two,” Ginny exclaimed, followed by several other compliments from the rest of the Weasleys.

“Thank you, darling,” said Sirius.

“Dinner’s not for a bit, so you kids can go upstairs for now,” said Mr. Weasley, as the four adults present pulled up chairs around the table. Harry looked at Draco and lightly nudged his head towards the stairs, where Ginny and Ron already were. When Harry looked back at Ron, they both could’ve burst into laughter.

Draco gazed around Ron’s small room, containing the involuntary expressions that would make their way to his face when in places less classy than his own house.

“It’s not too big…” Ron mumbled, seeing Draco look around.

“That’s okay,” said Draco, sitting next to Harry on the second bed in the room. Ginny sat next to Ron. It was much more awkward than anticipated.

“When are you two going to Borgin’s?” asked Ron.

“Probably the day after or something. We wanted to wait until Christmas was over, because it’s quite busy these days,” said Harry.

“I know about the plan, by the way. Thanks for including me,” Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

“Thanks for telling us about you and Pansy!” Harry snapped back, but he was smiling. “Tell us about that!”

Ginny glanced at Draco before answering. “We started speaking in September. We had DADA together, and she defended me once when Snape was having a go at me. From there on out, she was nice to me, overly nice, and I grew a soft spot for her too. I came out to her, and within the same week she did too. We kissed that day and made it official. It stayed a secret, though, I did tell Luna and Neville first. I don’t think they told anyone.”

“You’d think she would tell her brother…” Ron commented.

“She came out to me last month. Didn’t mention you, though,” said Draco.

“I don’t blame her…” Ron mumbled, and Ginny slapped his arm.

“I’m happy for you two. Really. It’s cute,” said Harry, sliding his foot to nudge Ginny’s. She smiled.

“How’d you know…” Ginny looked at Draco as he spoke, “…that you were, you know, gay?”

Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

“I don’t know, I guess it just came to me. I’m bisexual, so I’m attracted to both. I figured, because I had a crush on Harry before,” said Ginny, blushing.

Draco nodded in understanding, and then stood up. “I’ll be back.”

He rushed out the door, and Harry looked at Ron and Ginny with wide eyes.

“This is going to be a bloody delightful dinner, don’t you think?” Ron sighed.

“Well as you can see, he’s not that bad. So maybe it won’t be,” said Harry.

“I think you’re the only one that still despises him, Ron. Pansy’s said nice things about him, because that’s the one guy she used to like,” said Ginny, frowning at her brother. “Even I don’t mind him. Though I didn’t expect him to show up today…”

“I’ve got nothing to like about him! And then Hermione had to go ahead and attend Slughorn’s party with him, as if that’ll make me like him anymore,” Ron scoffed.

“If anything, I think living with him has made me realise he’s actually… human? I knew that already, I guess, but he was so awful to us over the last few years. I guess Hermione was right, about the emotions thing,” Harry’s lip twitched. “He very much has them. He hates showing them though.”

“Perhaps Luna was right too…” said Ron, laughing.

“What did Luna say?” asked Ginny.

Harry gave a threatening look to Ron, which he ignored. “Luna thinks the next strange couple to get together will be Harry and Malfoy.”

Harry hid his face in his hands, and Ginny covered her mouth to not laugh too loud. “Wow! She might have a point, you know?”

Ginny and Ron laughed at Harry, who groaned in displeasure at the mere thought of him and Draco as a couple.

“I’m just… I’m going to see where Draco went,” Harry sighed, getting up.

“Aww, go see if your boyfriend’s alright then! Make sure he hasn’t gone back to mummy and daddy’s house,” Ron teased, as Harry left.

Draco stood in the cold, leaning against a pillar and staring at the snowy ground, which seemed to never end. He really was kidding himself. He didn’t belong here. He wanted to be with his mum. He wanted to be hugged and loved. He wanted to go back to being younger, celebrating Christmas by being spoiled by his family. No politics. No war. No yearning.

And these sulking thoughts had distracted him from how cold it was outside, and the fact that he was shivering.

“Draco?”

Draco looked over his shoulder. “What?”

“Why are you outside? It’s freezing out here,” Harry said, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Clearly it does matter to you.”

Draco faced Harry. “It doesn’t matter to _you_. So drop it.”

“If it didn’t matter to me, do you think I would’ve bothered coming out here?” Harry stood closer to Draco.

“Then go back inside. You’re wasting your time. And so am I...” Draco turned away, gently shaking his head.

But Harry did not leave. Neither of them left their spots, regardless of how cold it was, until Ron called them both in for dinner.

Fred and George had joined them as well, giving the same questionable look when they saw Draco, but enjoying the dinner and time with family, nonetheless. Draco sat next to Harry, but they did not say much. Mrs. Weasley hesitantly made sure Draco felt more comfortable than he’d been all evening, offering him more food throughout the dinner and making sure to ask if he was alright.

Ignoring the elephant in the room, the regular cheerful chatter continued on, the topic largely being Sirius and Remus’s engagement.

Draco leaned over to Harry, and whispered, “How many children are there in this family?”

Harry stifled a laugh. “Seven. Four are here, and there’s three older brothers.”

“Ginny’s the only girl? Mad. Where are the other three?”

“Around. One’s in Albania, one’s in England but with his fiancé, and one’s… erm… he works at the Ministry. Not the kindest bloke,” Harry was extra quiet with the last bit of his sentence.

“Oh right, Percy Weasley? Father told me about him. I thought he was just being rude about him, didn’t know it was true.”

“Everything alright, you two?” Mrs. Weasley asked as she noticed their hushed chatter and bringing the attention of the whole table to them.

“Yeah,” they said, synchronously. This gesture made Ron stifle a laugh.

“Alright then, we must be off soon. One more thing to do before getting a good night’s sleep,” said Remus, winking at Sirius.

“Harry, I thought you were spending the night!” Ron exclaimed.

“I’ll come back! Don’t worry, I won’t be long,” said Harry, picking up the package that Mrs. Weasley gifted him.

The four of them walked out of the Burrow after saying their farewells to the Weasleys. Even Mr. Weasley shook hands with Draco.

“Draco, we’ll be dropping you off at home before leaving, we won’t be gone long,” said Remus.

“That’s fine. Take your time,” said Draco.

With a strong pull on his core, Draco found himself at the front door of number 12, Grimmauld Place, momentarily seeing the three who accompanied him there before finally, he was alone.

Harry caught his breath before taking a look at where they were. They were in the midst of some plains, a large house stood in the middle of it all. He saw a road that led into a largely lit up area, presumably a town. Sirius was blindfolded and smiling in the direction in which he could feel Remus beaming.

“I’m here!”

Harry turned around to see Aurora, who immediately wrapped her arms around him. Once she caught a look at what they stood next to, Aurora mouthed to Remus “Is this the gift,” to which he nodded yes.

“Alright then, come over here,” Remus held Sirius’s arm and led him a few steps away from the front entrance of the house. It stood tall, double-storey, was made of brick, and looked almost as if it was placed there. It did not fit in with the rest of the area. It had a circular driveway, which made it look royal. It looked like an ordinary muggle house from the outside, but presumably, the inside was going to surprise them.

“What is it then?” asked Sirius.

“I have had this gift planned for months, and I believe that your gift to me this morning goes hand-in-hand with it. Our minds work so similarly, and I love that about us,” Remus kissed Sirius’s exposed neck before untying the blindfold. Sirius’s jaw dropped when he saw the house that stood in front of them.

“Remus... a house? For us?” Sirius mindlessly grabbed Remus’s hand.

“For our marvellous family of four. So, we no longer have to be hidden,” said Remus. “I had to make sure our new home would have a beautiful view of the sky. You deserve to look at it and walk underneath it as a free man for as long as you shall live.”

Aurora held Harry’s hand and sobbed at how emotional this all was. If she could give all the happiness in the world to anyone, it would be to the two lovers that stood in front of her.

“I am in love with you, Remus. This is... everything. You are everything. Thank you,” said Sirius, placing a kiss on his beloved’s lips.

“Come inside, you lot,” said Remus, pulling out a chain which had a key on it. “I think Harry should do the honours. Go on, open it.”

“Me?” Harry asked.

“Of course. So much would not be possible without you,” said Remus, handing him the key.

Harry observed it, and without letting go of Aurora’s hand, strolled to and then unlocked the doors to their future.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I odd for being obsessed with my own work? Because this chapter... it's chefs kiss. I'm SO proud of it. Hope you enjoy x

The evening of the following day, Draco, Harry, and Sirius went over the plan once more.

“As long as you think fast, nothing too awful could go wrong. Nobody knows Draco is out of Hogwarts. Nobody knows you two are working together. A lot of things are a secret, which is a great advantage for you,” Sirius explained.

“Guess we just have to hope we don’t get caught,” said Draco.

“The only thing worse than someone trying to steal the cabinet is Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter trying to steal the cabinet, together,” said Harry, laughing.

Draco turned red from holding in his laugh. “Groundbreaking, isn’t it?”

And so, it was.

Draco, out of pure anxiety, did not sleep for long, and got out of bed an hour before Harry was meant to. He gazed at his wall mindlessly, paced around the room, washed away his tears in a freezing cold shower, and was ready to go as Harry awoke.

Draco and Sirius waited for Harry in the sitting room.

“Took you long enough. Shall we, then?” Draco teased as Harry arrived, so formally as if they were about to head off for a fancy dinner.

“Yeah…” Harry mumbled.

“So, I will Apparate with the both of you, and once you are done, I will be waiting for you in a café that stands across the Leaky Cauldron in muggle London. Neither of you are to reveal yourselves from this cloak unless you have left the Wizarding World’s premises,” said Sirius.

“Perfect,” said Harry. “That shouldn’t be a problem.”

Harry and Draco stepped outside, and Harry threw the cloak over them. This was the first time they stood underneath it together, and Harry’s lip trembled at the fact that he could feel Draco’s breath. It smelled good. He smelled good.

Sirius held Harry and Draco’s shoulders firmly, and after a strong pull and a loud sound, they found themselves at the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

“See you two later. Be safe,” Sirius smiled, and went down the street of London.

“Wait, Sirius,” Harry huddled up next to Sirius so Draco could not hear. “Isn’t Aurora helping us? Where is she?”

“She’ll reveal herself once you two get there, or once you make it known that you require her assistance,” he said. “At least try to have Draco looking the other way.”

“Alright… okay, see you,” said Harry.

Harry and Draco maneuvered through the Leaky Cauldron and made their way into Diagon Alley. It was only a bit busy, and Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes was still the only thing that gave the place life. The sight of the Holiday décor made Harry smile. Draco noticed Harry’s enthusiasm and scoffed.

Draco’s long legs made him walk faster than Harry did, naturally, and Harry pulled on Draco’s shirt to walk slower.

“Our ankles are going to start showing if we don’t walk at the same pace. We should be slow, anyway, to be a bit more careful,” said Harry.

“Not my fault you’re fucking short,” Draco sneered, but still slowed down.

“I’m not even that short, you know,” Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco stopped them in their tracks, and stood tall with his chest barely touching Harry’s, and Draco’s head hardly stooped to meet Harry’s eyes. Harry held his breath at this rather intimate gesture.

“Short.”

Harry pursed his lips to hide his smile, and the two continued strolling.

They reached the shop and went inside, the door chiming as they opened it. The cabinet was not in sight.

“Where—"

“Shush!” Draco hushed Harry, even though they were alone.

Draco gawped around the shop, as if the abnormally large cabinet would be hiding somewhere.

“Who’s there!” Borgin’s voice echoed through the store, as he came out from the back and looked around for whoever entered.

Draco grabbed Harry’s arm and hid him behind a shelf. “Stay here,” he whispered, ducking out from underneath the cloak and revealing himself to Borgin.

“Mr. Malfoy… how may I help you?” Borgin asked with a trace of fear in his tone.

“Where is the cabinet?” Draco asked. Contrary to Borgin’s tone, Draco’s was fierce and intimidating.

“Oh, your mother had it relocated. To where, I am unsure. I assumed she must have told you?” said Borgin.

“Relocated? When did she take it?” asked Draco.

“Only last week, sir,” said Borgin.

“Who was she with?” asked Draco, after a pause.

Borgin hesitated. “She was, erm, alone…”

Draco slammed his fist on the counter. “Don’t lie to me.”

Borgin flinched. “Someone waited outside. A tall dark figure. They were in a long black cloak; I believe it may have been a man. But I am not sure.”

Harry frowned at this. _Snape? It sounded like it. But why would Snape be working with Narcissa Malfoy specifically? It could have been Bellatrix. It made more sense if it was her._

Draco sighed. “Thank you. I’ll be off then.”

Harry peaked to see if Draco was coming to him or waiting for Borgin to leave. But something else caught Harry’s eye.

Out of all the people to want to visit Borgin and Burke’s, on today of all the days on the bloody calendar, Bellatrix Lestrange and another Death Eater unfamiliar to Harry were on their way here. He, too, matched Borgin’s description.

Harry saw that Borgin had gone back inside.

“Draco! Bellatrix is here,” Harry whisper-yelled, as Draco’s head rotated instantly to look out the window.

“Come here,” Harry opened the cloak, and Draco ran into it, and the two stumbled back behind the shelf, unconsciously holding onto each other.

The door chimed, which indicated Bellatrix’s entrance to the store.

“Hello!” Bellatrix snapped, and Borgin came back out, more distressed than he already was.

“Miss Lestrange… how may I—"

“Where is the Vanishing Cabinet?” she snarled at him, looking in the same direction Draco had at first.

“Ah, Mr. Malfoy was just here asking the same. I informed him that Mrs. Malfoy had the cabinet relocated just last week,” said Borgin.

“Mr. Malfoy? Lucius?” asked Bellatrix.

“Oh, no. Draco Malfoy.”

A look of distraught covered Bellatrix’s face. “He was just here? Where did he go?”

“I did not see where he went,” said Borgin.

Draco’s breath was trembling, and Harry could feel it down his neck.

Bellatrix mumbled something to the man next to her, and the two walked out of the store. Draco exhaled as if he’d been holding his breath, and the two stayed hidden until Borgin went back inside, after which they practically fell out of the store and pressed flat against a wall, taking quiet, but deep breaths.

“Fuck. What now?” asked Harry.

“We have to go back home and think. There’s nothing we can do now, nowhere we can go if she’s around,” said Draco.

As panicked as Harry felt, and had this been any other less stressful situation, he would have blushed at the fact Draco called Grimmauld Place ‘home’.

“Let’s go,” Harry almost instinctively held out his hand, as he would hold Hermione or Ron’s hand when escaping such situations. But him and Draco were already so close together, and he thought that was enough closeness for a lifetime.

They collectively scampered out of Knockturn Alley, and then calmly made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, staying close to the walls of each store, and their senses peaking to make sure they did not run into the wrong people.

After safely making it to the London side of the Leaky Cauldron, and finding an alleyway, they threw off the cloak and caught their breath as if they ran a marathon.

Harry looked at Draco’s hair and snickered.

“What?” Draco’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Your hair… is really messy,” said Harry.

Draco patted down his hair. “Almost bloody died in there and that’s what you’re worried about?”

Harry put the cloak in his back pocket. “Now what? Where do you think your mum took the cabinet?”

“Probably the Manor…” Draco groaned. “This really did not have to be so difficult.”

“Well, it wasn’t going to be easy,” said Harry.

“You can still let me be, you know. I can do this alone,” said Draco.

“Draco, how many times are we going to have to remind you? You’re not doing this alone. You won’t have to do anything alone anymore,” said Harry, giving him half a smile. Draco returned one of the friendliest looks Harry had ever seen on him.

The two finally went to the café that Sirius still sat in, and he looked up at them with his eyebrows raised. Harry gave a subtle nod, and then nodded his head toward the door, indicating that they should talk about it back home. Sirius took one look at Draco’s exhausted face and agreed.

When they reached the sitting room of number 12, Grimmauld Place, Draco and Harry collapsed on the couch and collectively sighed. Harry sat up and started reciting the events of that day to Sirius.

“Any guesses as to where the cabinet could be?” asked Sirius.

“Draco thinks it could be at his house. Malfoy Manor,” said Harry.

“That’ll be exciting,” Sirius said, sarcastically.

“Bellatrix already knows I’m not at Hogwarts and am up to something. Mum probably knows I’m around now,” Draco finally spoke.

“Perhaps we could go when we know she’s alone. She’s not going to willingly snitch that you’re there, is she?” asked Harry.

Remus then entered the house, limping, and would’ve broken into a smile at the sight of them but felt the dreadfulness in the room and decided otherwise.

“How did it go?” Remus asked, taking a seat next to Sirius, who mouthed “Later” to him.

“Not good,” said Harry. “Long story short, the cabinet is probably at Malfoy Manor.”

“Ah…” Remus sighed.

“Have you just returned from…” Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. Remus nodded, pulling up his sleeve to reveal a healed scar; the work of Aurora, Harry assumed.

“Sounds like we’re taking a trip to the manor tomorrow, then,” said Draco, standing up. “Ready to meet mummy dearest, Harry?”

Draco and Harry sat in their own rooms that evening, with the same curious thoughts in their head: had this morning not been so stressful, the time spent with each other – the company – it was fun. Harry wouldn’t mind risking his life again if that meant such…closeness… such intimacy… with Draco again.

Harry remembered what Luna said, again, and laughed away the thought. And as he got up to see what Draco was up to, he saw the pale boy standing in his doorway.

“Oh, hey,” said Harry, his lip curling upwards.

Draco dragged his foot in circles, and looked around the room Harry slept in. It wasn’t very eye-catching, but Draco didn’t want to look at Harry, even though the only reason he came to his room was to see him.

“You alright?” asked Harry.

“I… I don’t know. It’s a lot,” Draco mumbled.

Harry shifted his legs over in his bed and patted on the space he made. Draco hesitated, but sat awkwardly in front of Harry. There was silence, but of course, it wasn’t awkward. Harry observed every one of Draco’s sharp features, and Draco fidgeted with his hands. Again.

“Why do you insist on helping me?” Draco asked.

Harry glared at him. “Well, I’ve always believed in second chances. You’ve always been an arsehole but—"

“Thanks.”

Harry grinned. “But you’re trying to do better now, aren’t you? I think that’s more than enough. And besides, if you’re going to get help on something so difficult you might as well get it from the best.”

“Confident, are we?” Draco finally, _finally_ looked up at Harry, and was actually smiling. No look of disgust, mischief, or pity. He was smiling. Happy thoughts.

“I guess the confidence built up overtime. Not a bad thing to have, it just shouldn’t get to your head,” said Harry.

“I suppose the whole ‘Chosen One’ business doesn’t help, does it...” said Draco. “Is it true?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, it’s true.”

Draco paused again. “How does it feel? You know... being special.”

Harry knew exactly where Draco’s head was at.

“It doesn’t do much except put more burden on your shoulders, Draco. I assure you that you’re not missing out on much...” Harry nudged Draco’s back with his foot. “And I can also assure you that a freak with no nose is in no place to honour you with the title of being special, or whatever.”

Draco actually laughed. He laughed and didn’t try to hide it.

“Do you know why he doesn’t have a nose?” asked Draco, smirking, and genuinely thinking about it.

“No. Though... I think I’ll find out soon. Why, do you?”

“Nope. They don’t tell us anything around here, do they? Because we’re kids and whatnot.”

Harry groaned miserably. “Don’t even get me started. Aurora has told me how much she’s harassed Dumbledore to tell me more. And at the Ministry last year, even your father—"

Harry stopped. He did not know whether or not Draco wanted to talk about his father. Draco did not know either.

Now, it was awkward.

“Sorry...” Harry mumbled.

“No, don’t worry. It’s okay, I guess. It’s the consequences of your own actions...” Draco sighed. “It’s not your fault that he’s in Azkaban. Mother and I both told him to leave all this nonsense with the Dark Lord, and he never listened.”

“Your heart’s always been in the right place. I wish you showed that earlier,” said Harry. “Maybe I would’ve taken your hand on the first day.”

Draco buried his face in his hands. “Bloody hell, I was a menace back then, wasn’t I? Hair slicked back and strutting around, who did I think I was? A fool, that’s who. Probably would’ve stayed the same if not for Aurora. Or, realistically, you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. All that’s happened in your life, still manage to go around fighting the Dark Lord and you’ve got this loving family and caring friends. I envied you, Harry. I... I still....” said Draco. He hated that he admitted it. He did not expect to say this much aloud, and he felt as if he was getting too comfortable.

“Growing up with an abusive family and losing your parents before you could remember their faces isn’t exactly something to envy. But I can say that my friends are something to be envied. They’re brilliant people,” Harry weakly smiled at Draco, who looked away by this point. “That includes you now, Draco.”

Draco gulped, and stood up. “I should go now. It’s late...”

“No, don’t go,” the words fumbled out of Harry’s mouth, and the two boys looked at each other.

“You don’t want me to go?” Draco asked, fiddling with the door handle.

“I- well you don’t have to... go. If you’re leaving because you think you’ve opened up too much, and all. If you actually want to sleep then... erm, goodnight...”

Draco’s hands were playing with anything in his reach. What would he do if he stayed? He couldn’t. No way.

So, naturally, Draco came up next to Harry and ruffled his already messy hair. Because what else would Draco do? Just... leave?

“Goodnight, Harry.”

But before Harry could fall asleep with a smile on his face, he was jump-scared by Aurora revealing herself.

“Where were you?” Harry sat up again.

“I was there. I didn’t get there any earlier than you did, and there was no threat that I needed to face so I stayed concealed,” she explained, leaning against his closed door. “Man, I really need to tell Draco, don’t I?”

“Yeah… you do. Are you going to be at the Manor?” asked Harry.

“I’ll be around,” said Aurora.

“Great. See you then.”

The next day, Sirius helped them to Apparate to Malfoy Manor, and they, once again, found themselves alone to their task.

Harry gaped at the massive gates that stood as the entrance to the house. Draco snickered at Harry’s surprise.

“You’re staying under the cloak, and stay close to me, alright?” said Draco, walking through the gates.

“Yes, I am,” said Harry.

The two walked down the long pathway that led them to the doors of the large mansion, Harry continuing to gawk around.

“Can’t believe you live here,” Harry mumbled.

“If you’re spending your summers at places like the Burrow, obviously this is going to come off as a gold mine,” said Draco, and Harry slapped his arm.

Draco walked the stretch of the front of the mansion to peak into the windows. Using a spell, he put his wand to the windows to listen to any commotion inside. After no hints of either, he pulled out a key from within his pocket and unlocked the front doors.

Draco stepped inside first and held out a finger at Harry to wait. He looked around inside, and then opened the door wider for Harry to come in.

“Woah...” Harry gaped at the large front hall, sitting room and dining hall that were now in his sight. It looked as if it had been abandoned, or as if nobody had been there in weeks or months.

“People stopped coming around after my father got sent to Azkaban. Mother only maintains the place; I don’t blame her for keeping Bella around either. Even I wouldn’t like living in this gigantic place alone,” said Draco, pacing from one room to another.

Harry also looked around in curiosity and came across a large painting of Draco and his parents. On the opposite wall were pictures of what Harry assumed were other family members, and then a baby picture. Harry knew it was Draco. The baby had the same smile.

“Aww, look at you,” Harry teased, and Draco peaked his head into the sitting room.

“Oh, shut up,” Draco scoffed. “Let’s go upstairs, it’s not here.”

Draco led Harry to the large staircase, one that looked like it could have belonged in Hogwarts. Except this place was plain and cold, unlike their school, which beamed of warmth, colour, and life. 

“Have you lived here all your life?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. My father grew up here too. It’s a family estate, so all my ancestors lived here at one point. It’ll be mine eventually,” said Draco, his finger dragging along the railings of the staircase.

They climbed several stories of stairways and carefully walked through halls of large rooms of various uses before Draco finally stopped at a door which had ‘ **DRACO L. MALFOY** ’ engraved on a gold plate on it.

“Fancy...” said Harry, as Draco opened the door and went in.

His room was close to what Harry expected. It was large and very royal, of course. A king-sized four-poster bed against the wall in the middle, on a large green carpet. Draco had trophies and plaques on the wall, most of which had the Hogwarts crest on them. His room probably had the most colour Harry had seen in the Manor so far, even if most of it was green. A Victorian window that reached the ceiling revealed the grounds that were behind the Manor, the layer of snow presumably covering several other attractions the Manor was home to.

There was a large bookshelf next to the window, and next to it a white couch that gave the perfect view out the window. On Draco’s nightstand, stood two picture frames: one of him and his parents, and one of Aurora, a bit younger than when Harry met her.

“This is where the magic happens...” Draco said, smiling at his own joke.

“Think you’re funny, do you?” Harry chuckled, looking at the photo of Aurora. He picked it up and wiped the thin layer of dust off it.

“It could look better, to be honest. But I barely spend two months here,” said Draco.

“I like it. It’s very... you,” said Harry. Draco couldn’t see the expression on Harry’s face, though.

“You can take off the cloak now, I think,” said Draco. But instead of waiting for Harry to take it off, Draco yanked it off himself, cackling at the flushed state Harry was in. Harry shook his head in amusement.

“Come, let’s check my parent’s room. If it’s anywhere, it’ll be there,” said Draco.

Surely enough, it was.

“Bloody hell...” Harry sighed in relief at the sight of it.

Draco opened it and looked inside, and for some reason, an apple sat within it.

“Harry...” Draco opened the cabinet door wider for Harry to see, and one of his eyebrows lifted in observation.

“Someone’s been trying to fix it. Someone that’s... not me,” said Draco, picking up the apple. “And it’s working.”

Suddenly, they heard the front door open and shut, and the sound of heels were heard coming up the stairs.

“Fuck. Get in here,” Harry fumbled with the invisibility cloak and opened it, letting himself and Draco in, and they dashed inside the large walk-in closet of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, holding their breaths as if someone had already been in the room.

Harry peaked through the gap between the sliding door, and surely enough, moments later, Narcissa Malfoy entered the room. She looked as if she had been crying.

“Mum...” Draco whimpered. Harry mouthed ‘wait’ to him.

“You stay here,” Draco whispered, taking off the cloak.

“No! What are you doing?!” Harry tried grabbing Draco’s arm, and between the commotion of Draco trying to get out of the closet, they made far too much noise which revealed to Narcissa that someone was inside.

She instinctively grabbed her wand and stepped away from the closet. “Who’s there? Reveal yourself!”

“Mother, it’s me...” Draco said, before slowly sliding the door open and creeping out, but did not close it behind him.

“Draco... sweetheart, what are you doing here? Oh...” She sighed in relief and hugged her only son. “Bella told me you were at Diagon Alley yesterday. What is going on?”

Draco let the hug last a bit longer before pulling out of her arms and wiping the single tear that left his eye.

He was not sure how much to tell her, if anything at all. Yes, she worked with the Dark Lord, but her true first priority was the safety of her family. And if Draco was doing something that could jeopardize that, he did not think she’d be too pleased to hear about it.

He held her hand and brought her to the bed and sat down opposite her. “I’m not... doing the task anymore. I can’t. I need to do the right thing and that’s what I’m doing now.”

Narcissa frowned. “Why are you not carrying out the wishes of the Dark Lord? Draco, you do not understand what this could cost us!”

“I know that, mother. Don’t you think I know? It’s been so difficult; I keep thinking I should just get on with it. Probably would have murdered Dumbledore by now if I put my all into it from the start. But I couldn’t,” Draco turned and looked at the Vanishing Cabinet. “I’m trying to destroy both of them. So that Bella and her mad Death Eater friends can’t terrorize Hogwarts. So that Dumbledore and everyone there stays safe. I won’t let them die. I’ll die instead. I’m ready to do that.”

Harry had never felt more for Draco. His heart swelled at Draco’s bravery in this moment, he felt as if he could just... embrace him. Take him in. Feel for him and feel with him. Harry knew, in that moment, he trusted Draco Malfoy with his life.

“This is not something you can do alone, Draco. This is certainly not a risk worth taking, either... if you wished to go against the Dark Lord’s wishes, you must’ve informed me...” Narcissa lowered her voice. “We could have left the country.”

Draco looked at the closet. “I’m not alone, mother.”

Harry panicked. _What the fuck was he up to?_

Narcissa watched Draco stand up and wave his hand around in the closet until it struck Harry. He yanked the invisibility cloak off, not in the playful manner that he did only minutes ago in the other room, but instead as if he was revealing a long-desired treasure.

“Harry Potter.”

“He’s not that bad, you know...” Draco mumbled, handing Harry back the cloak.

Narcissa scoffed and rolled her eyes. After a pause, she stood up and walked to the Vanishing Cabinet.

She held out her wand and yelled “Reducio!” And within seconds, the cabinet had shrunk to the size of a water bottle. She picked it up and handed it to Draco.

“Please... be safe,” she said, and side eyed Harry. “Both of you. This is serious and extremely dangerous business you’re meddling with. Bella is already figuring out other ways to get into Hogwarts. So, watch out for your peers. Stay on the same side. Keep your allegiances strengthened. It’s important to trust one another in times like this.”

Narcissa kissed Draco’s forehead. “Now go, quick. And don’t come back, no matter what. The Dark Lord has requested we use the Manor as headquarters, so it will not be long until this place is filled with people neither of you want to cross paths with.”

Harry gave a weak smile to Narcissa. He did not expect her to act so kind, especially to him. He did not want to be suspicious about her behaviour, or her mannerisms, and chose to trust her for now because he knew she would not risk the life of her son.

Narcissa led the two boys downstairs, and all the way to the front gates of the Manor.

Draco gave one final hug to his mother, and Harry shook her hand as formally as he could. She smiled at him, and then the two boys walked down the road, in silence. After about ten minutes, they spotted bright lights and noise which indicated life. The town that Sirius told them to meet him in.

It was late afternoon on a weekday, so everyone was about their business. Sirius sat on the steps of a bar, drinking what looked like beer to Harry.

When they neared him, he saw the less-miserable face on Harry and whispered, “Well?”

Draco pulled out the miniature version of the cabinet from his pocket, and smirked.

“Perfect! Let’s go then,” Sirius linked arms with Harry and Draco, and they went back to Grimmauld Place, a cluster of newfound emotions within the two adolescents.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have a "first date". Teehee.

That evening, Harry found himself at Draco’s door, with the desire to speak to him again. A sickening feeling.

“Draco?”

He heard the bed creak, and Draco opened the door. “Yeah?”

“Can I…?” Harry eyed behind Draco, and he let him in.

Harry awkwardly observed Draco’s living space as Draco did his only a day ago. He spotted a snow globe on Draco’s side table that had a picture of him and Aurora inside.

“This is cute,” Harry said, holding it up as he sat on Draco’s bed, mindlessly.

“She gave it to me for Christmas last year,” said Draco, laying down. His legs were propped up against Harry’s back. Harry gave a brief glance at Draco, who thought that this meant Harry was uncomfortable, so he moved his legs to the other edge of the bed.

“It’s alright,” Harry mumbled. Draco smirked, and returned his legs to their original place.

Harry tossed around the snow globe for a few minutes as the boys sat in silence again.

“The Dark Lord knows, then. Now what?” asked Draco.

“There’s not a whole lot we can do except to just be more careful,” Harry said rather quickly, as another thought occupied his mind. “And erm… the thing you said to your mum… about protecting Hogwarts and all…”

Draco tilted his head at Harry, anticipating the following words.

“…I’m proud of you. I hope you know that.”

“Really?” Draco questioned.

“Yes. Fully proud. It started from you building up the courage to ask for help in the first place, and the fact that you’ve made it to a point where you can say something like that to your mother, someone who’s about to house a bunch of Death Eaters… It’s a huge step,” Harry smiled down at Draco, who Harry could’ve sworn was blushing.

Draco was speechless. When was the last time someone thought to commend him like this?

“Thank you. I meant every word, do know that…” said Draco.

Harry nodded in understanding. He wanted to rest his hand on Draco’s leg. It seemed like the right thing to do. But he couldn’t.

“Why’re you here, Harry?” asked Draco, feeling like the tension that was building up in the room might’ve been going somewhere. Leading to something.

“I don’t know. I felt… anxious. Big accomplishment today and all, great. But what’s next? I’ve got this weird feeling in my stomach right now—”

“Not going to be sick all over me, are you?” asked Draco.

“No…” Harry laughed through his nose, but his smile faded quickly.

“Is it bad that I feel like we’re friends now? Is that… well, is it mutual?” asked Harry.

“It’s bad that we’re friends. But it’s mutual,” said Draco. “Wouldn’t let you sit this close to me if that wasn’t the case.”

“Aurora would be so proud,” said Harry.

Aurora, who was concealed in the hallway, smiled to herself.

“Yeah… she’s been trying for ages, hasn’t she?” Draco blushed. “I miss her.”

“Only a week until we’re back. She’ll be overjoyed by the fact that we aren’t at each other’s necks,” said Harry.

Draco’s gaze left his hands and travelled to Harry’s neck. He raised an eyebrow, lost in thought.

“What do you think we do for another week? We did what we had to do, so…” Draco questioned.

“I don’t know. The Weasleys were coming over for New Years, but I don’t suppose you’re too ecstatic about that. How about we go to muggle London tomorrow?” asked Harry. “We’ll take the underground and all.”

“What?”

“The train system for the city,” Harry explained. “I spent a bit of the summer just hoping around trains before Dumbledore came and got me. It’s fun.”

“Huh,” Draco thought. “Maybe. For now, I think we both should get some sleep.”

Harry had to contain his smile of excitement, and so did Aurora.

“Yeah. Alright. Goodnight,” and finally, Harry gave into his temptation of physical contact and patted Draco’s leg before standing up and leaving him to his slumber.

The following morning, as the four current residents of the house sat for breakfast, Harry asked about going into the city that day. He felt like a child asking permission to go on a playdate.

“We’ll probably just take a stroll around, can’t use magic anyway so we won’t be detected. We’ll go in muggle clothes, obviously. And we’ll be back before it’s dark,” said Harry.

“Imagine what will happen if another wizard sees you two together! It’s a very risky thing, going into the city, especially during such times…” Sirius sighed.

“Darling, I think they’ll be _well_ _protected_ ,” Remus gave a meaningful glance to Sirius, referring to the beloved girl who spent the last few years doing as such. Draco noticed this interaction.

“Ah. Right, well, stick to your promises. Keep muggle money with you, in case you wish to buy something. If there is any emergency, come home, do not engage,” Sirius looked at the two boys in concern. Harry swallowed the rest of his food and dashed upstairs to get ready, Draco following shortly after.

Before getting ready, though, Draco went to Harry’s room.

“Oi, Harry—”

Draco pushed the door open mindlessly and was met with a shirtless Harry, who scrambled to cover himself up.

“Oh, fuck, sorry…” Draco whipped his head around, flustered.

“I- what do you want?” Harry asked, impatiently, as he put his shirt on.

“I was going to ask,” Draco cleared his throat. “Well, I saw Lupin give Sirius this stare… you know, once they referred to us being well protected or whatever? Did he mean anything by that?”

Harry froze in his place, and so did Aurora, who was still in the corridor.

“Um, no- no it doesn’t? I don’t think it does. Wh-why do you ask?” Harry stammered.

Draco shook his head. “Nothing… nothing. Right, I’ll just…”

He went back to his own room, and Harry exhaled.

“Do you think he knows?”

Harry jumped at the sudden sight of the girl whose voice it was, who sat casually on his bed.

“Have either of you heard of knocking?” Harry whispered.

Aurora stifled her laugh to stay quiet. “Yeah… But anyway, look at you two. A first date already?”

Harry rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at her. “What else are we supposed to do for another week? As much as this isn’t all that bad, I have to spend a whole extra week with him for _no_ reason!”

“Well, make the most of it. At least you can spend time with him,” Aurora’s lip curled downwards, and Harry sat next to her.

“Tell him. Even I’m encouraging it. He knows like, half the information, right? Like he knows you’re powerful but not why?” asked Harry.

“Yeah. Maybe tonight,” said Aurora, lost in thought. “Enjoy today.”

She kissed his cheek and disappeared into thin air.

When Harry head downstairs, Draco was already there. He wore black jeans, a black sweater and a long dark grey formal coat. He had his now red and green scarf around his neck.

“You look like you’re about to attend a funeral,” Harry laughed.

Draco groaned. “What the fuck else are you supposed to wear?”

Harry extended his arms to show off his outfit. He wore dark grey sweatpants, a red hoodie and a short black coat on top. He held a beanie in his hand.

“You look like a moron. I’d rather look like I’m about to grieve,” said Draco.

“Brilliant. Whose funeral are we attending?” said Harry, putting his wand inside his coat along with his tightly folded invisibility cloak.

“Yours. Shall we?” Draco held the door open.

“Bye you two!” Harry’s voice echoed through the house, receiving a farewell back from Remus who was in the dining room.

The two boys strolled off to Kings Cross. “How much muggle money have you got?” asked Harry.

“Erm…” Draco pulled out his wallet, and though Harry expected Draco to have all that money, it didn’t stop him from being surprised.

“This is the first time I’ve come to this station without the intention of going to or coming from Hogwarts,” said Draco, looking around Kings Cross when they entered. “Do you know where to go?”

Harry nodded his head, walking a bit faster than Draco to lead him to the train that would take them to central London.

Draco’s struggle with paying the fare reminded Harry of Mr. Weasley, and he smiled as he helped him put the coins into the designated insert.

It started to get more crowded as they approached the platform. “There’s so many people…” Draco murmured. Harry instinctively grabbed Draco’s wrist and led him through the crowd. Draco didn’t mind the amount of people they had to push through to get to the train, because Harry Potter was holding his wrist.

They finally sat next to each other inside the train, and Draco sighed in exhaustion.

“People do this every day? Voluntarily?” Draco whispered, distraught.

“Yeah… they’ve got to get to work and all. Plus, London isn’t very convenient when it comes to driving around,” said Harry.

“Well, if they’re working, surely they can afford other, better means of travel. Imagine how many people have sat on this per day…” Draco looked down at where he was sitting, with a disgusted expression.

“You have a lot to learn about how shit runs around here,” Harry slyly responded. He couldn’t really blame Draco for being ignorant. The only reason Harry knew all of this was because of who he was brought up within, and surely Harry knew how different his and Draco’s upbringing was.

When they reached the ground level of Leicester Square, the station they got off at, Draco looked around with the same ogling expression Harry had at Malfoy Manor.

“How many times have you been to London?” Harry asked.

“Probably once when I was young. Father had business… can’t remember it being so…” Draco trailed off in awe of the city. He truly could not help himself from feeling overjoyed, even though the gloominess of the generally cloudy and rainy city combined with the wrath of the Dementors still remained.

They walked down a busy road, Draco following Harry as they commentated about the stores they passed.

“Where exactly are we going?” Draco asked.

“I’m taking you to the Eye. After that we’ll go shopping,” said Harry.

“The Eye?”

“Yeah!” and Harry pointed at the large Ferris wheel that slowly became bigger as they approached it.

“No,” Draco stopped in his tracks. “No way! Stupid muggles, what if it breaks?”

“I’m pretty sure nobody has fallen from that, Draco. I’ve brought you here to reverse your prejudice on muggles,” said Harry. “Come on!”

They reached the bottom of the Eye, where Harry purchased two tickets. The brief wait consisted of Draco constantly bouncing his leg and fiddling with his hands, and Harry laughing at him.

“Don’t we get our own… compartment?” Draco whispered, when they boarded with a handful of muggles.

“Course not. It’s tourist season so loads of muggles from everywhere are visiting. So naturally, the tourist attractions would be busy,” said Harry. Concurrently, a woman in their carriage turned to look at the two boys when Harry spoke the word ‘muggles’, but Harry did not think anything of it.

It started to go up, and Draco’s signature scared-shitless expression etched its way onto his face.

“Fuck…” Draco whispered. He tiptoed around the carriage, as if one misstep would tilt the whole thing over.

Harry purposefully started to walk clumsily from one end of the carriage to another, peaking out the windows confidently, as Draco watched in astonishment.

“You put way too much trust in them…” Draco stood next to Harry, the two peering out to the Thames.

Suddenly, it stopped rotating, and the abruptness of the stop made Draco flinch and grab tightly onto Harry’s arm.

“What?!” Harry shrieked, but laughed immediately after. They garnered stares from the others.

“Has it stopped? Are we trapped up here? I told you this thing was—”

“It stopped to let other people off and on the thing, idiot. Just sit down, would you?” Harry looked at the seats, and that is where Draco spent the rest of the ride. Though, he did observe Harry enjoying the view of the afternoon, the daylight shining on the bright-eyed boy’s glowing face.

Finally, it came their turn to get off, and Draco was the first to rush off.

“So…” Harry walked next to Draco.

“That was awful. Is this how we’re spending our day in London? Putting our lives in the hands of muggles?” Draco groaned.

“Oh, come on. It was nice. That was only my first time on there too. The view was so much more beautiful than I expected,” said Harry.

“Yeah…” Draco glanced at Harry. “The view was nice.”

Harry led Draco to a nearby underground station, and they got onto another train.

“Shopping now?” Draco asked, the two seated again.

“Yes. Your wallet can get you a good trip down around Oxford and Bond,” said Harry.

After a short walk following the second train ride, Harry and Draco found themselves on a street full of commotion and countless shops.

“Wow…” Draco blinked.

“Here, I know where you’ll enjoy going.”

A long walk past several stores that Draco wanted to go to later, they entered a store that was seemingly empty, but it looked rich. White marble, and not as many shelving as other stores.

Draco looked up at the large, bedazzling sign that read ‘GUCCI’.

The men’s clothes inside looked as if they were made for Draco’s wardrobe. Stylish, formal clothing with the logo prominent on most of it. Draco felt as if he belonged there in his funeral attire.

“Give me your wallet,” said Harry, and Draco frowned, but obliged.

Harry peaked inside and counted approximately £600.

“Hi, excuse me,” Harry tapped an employee on his shoulder. “It’s my friend’s first time here, we aren’t looking for anything specific, but he does want to get something nice, perhaps a coat or sweater. We’ve got a budget of perhaps £250.”

“Ah! I would be glad to assist. If you would follow me, sir,” The kind man led Draco to a rack of expensive coats. Harry’s lip curled upwards at the sight of colour.

Harry thought Draco looked like a posh businessman. The wealthiness that emitted in Draco’s aura was attractive in and of itself, and no one—no one at all, could deny it.

Harry looked around the shop, this being the first time he’d ever been in a store so expensive. He saw advertisements, walked past this street with the Dursleys only a couple times, but never dared walk down it, let alone enter a store. He was thankful he had money now. He wanted to buy something nice, and so he did.

As he picked something out, Draco came out from what Harry noticed was the fitting room and was sporting a tightknit long sleeve shirt which had a small ‘G’ on the chest. It wasn’t black, but instead, dark blue.

“You had other colours as your options, you know,” said Harry, checking Draco out.

Draco threw his arms down. “What? So, it doesn’t look good?” He turned and looked at himself in the mirror in different angles.

“It does! Trust me,” said Harry. The shirt fit him really well, it hugged him properly and he looked like a fashion model.

He went back inside and moments later, came back out with a long beige coat. It had 6 buttons on the front, but it wasn’t buttoned up and the lapel hung out lazily. It had a belt around its waist.

Draco looked into the mirror and did up the buttons and buckled the belt. He turned to Harry dramatically as if to present himself.

Harry smirked – he couldn’t hold it back. Draco looked sexy. Rich. Stupidly attractive.

“Nice, isn’t it? And…” Draco went back and grabbed a beanie with two green stripes and a red stripe in between them at the crown of it. He put it on and smiled widely, and Harry nodded.

“I’ll get the, er, the coat and the hat,” Draco said, going back to the fitting room.

Harry decided on a black hoodie with the GUCCI logo and colours at the front. As he looked at himself in the mirror with it, Draco stood behind him and watched Harry’s reflection.

“It’s nice. Suits you,” said Draco.

When Harry brought the hoodie to the counter, the cashier packed the hoodie in a nice bag and handed it to him.

“How much is it?” Harry asked.

“Don’t worry, your friend paid for it,” he smiled.

Harry turned and looked at Draco who was grinning wholesomely.

“You really didn’t have to…” said Harry, as they left the store with a bag each.

“It’s alright. My treat,” said Draco, pursing his lips.

They explored different stores, Draco buying a new wallet from Versace, and Harry picking up some gifts and knick-knacks for his friends. It was about to get dark when they decided to go home. But what was a perfect day without an awful ending?

Harry spotted the woman from the Eye across the street from where they stood, staring directly at the two boys.

“Draco… I think we’re being followed,” Harry whispered.

“What?”

Harry pulled his arm and brought him against the wall of a store. “Across the street. I saw her on the Eye. And look, she’s clearly looking at _us_.”

She looked slightly terrifying. Draco’s eyes squinted at her.

“Let’s go to her,” said Draco.

“Why?”

But Draco was already ready to cross the street, and so Harry trotted after him. By the time they got to where she was, though, she had disappeared. It wasn’t too busy, so she couldn’t have vanished into thin air.

“This is suspicious. Not worth it, let’s go,” Harry tugged on Draco’s sleeve.

“Harry, someone from the wizarding world knows we’re here,” said Draco.

“Yeah. Even more reason to go home!”

Draco nodded, and the two started to walk off again.

“What… a… surprise…”

A cold, and unfortunately familiar voice echoed in Harry and Draco’s head, and they turned to each other in panic. There’s no way the Dark Lord would show up to central London like this.

“We need to get to the train,” said Draco, as they walked quicker.

Suddenly, Draco was blasted against a wall, and Harry yelped. The surrounding crowd ran around in panic, as his head jerked to see Bellatrix standing in the middle of the street with her wand pointed at the two boys. Behind her stood the woman who had apparently followed them all day, and the man who accompanied her to Borgin and Burke’s.

“How interesting this is… Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy…” Bellatrix growled.

Harry pointed his wand at her and yelled “Expelliarmus!” but, of course, she knocked the spell away.

“The Dark Lord will be so pleased with us… when he sees that we’ve caught both of you on the same night… together…” Bellatrix kept her wand pointed at them. “Tell me, Draco… why did you choose not to carry out the Dark Lord’s wishes?”

Draco, who was up on his feet, stood confidently but his breath trembled. He refused to tell Bellatrix Lestrange that he was ‘following his heart’s desire’.

The road suddenly shook with the ground-breaking arrival of the Dark Lord, but within the same moment, Aurora appeared next to Harry, and within moments disarmed the two Death Eaters and knocked them out, but Bellatrix reacted quicker.

“You!” Bellatrix shrieked. “What are you?”

Aurora wasn’t sure whether to keep her guard up with the Dark Lord or with Bellatrix and glanced at Harry and Draco.

“Ladies… let us all stand back,” Voldemort snapped, which made Bellatrix walk to his side, though she did not lower her wand.

“I too, would like to know this answer. Aurora, is it?” Voldemort stepped towards her, though there were still a few metres distance between them

Harry and Draco whispered to each other, Harry’s wand pointed at Voldemort and Draco’s at Bellatrix. All of them watched muggle cops show up, holding back the crowd of muggles from what looked to them as something terrifying – because it was.

“I’m just… skilled. You’re not the only one who studied all there was to magic, _Tom_ ,” Aurora spat his name.

“You lie… to me? It is not simple knowledge that brings you such physical power at mere adolescence…” Voldemort responded.

“Knowledge is power, I thought you knew this…” she tilted her head, tauntingly.

Aurora gulped, looking at Draco.

“I’m a Protangelus.”

“Ah…” Voldemort sighed, pacing around as if to think. “Assigned to someone?”

Aurora could not reveal it. _No way_.

“No. Not yet,” she lied, but stayed confident.

“Tom. This is no place to deal with magical matters.”

And of course, who else would rescue them than Dumbledore himself. Voldemort turned to Dumbledore, looking more furious than usual.

“You must let these children fight for themselves, Dumbledore. Or else, how will they learn?” He spoke, side eyeing Harry and Draco.

Aurora took this moment to mouth “Apparate” to the two boys.

“But—” Harry whispered.

“Go!” She yelled, and in the second that they held hands and disappeared, Bellatrix and Aurora started a hectic duel, triggering Voldemort and Dumbledore to do the same. Aurora and Dumbledore were extremely paranoid, though, as this was all taking place in the sight of hundreds of muggles.

Draco brought himself and Harry to the Burrow, both shaking. Their hands stayed firmly stitched together.

“Who is—Harry! What happened?” Mrs. Weasley came out of the hut with her wand drawn but dropped it once she saw the familiar faces.

“Mrs. Weasley… Voldemort attacked us in muggle London. Dumbledore and Aurora are out there now and—bloody hell, Draco, we have to go back! We can’t let them fight him alone—”

“Harry, stop. We can’t,” Draco’s voice was much more confident than his body, which shuddered because of the hit he took.

“Come inside, both of you…” She held Harry’s other hand, bringing the two boys inside to the warmth of the Burrow. They did not realise how cold they were until they went inside, and stood in front of the fire.

Mrs. Weasley turned on the wireless that sat on a table and turned it to the muggle news. It spoke of supposed extraterrestrial entities battling near Leicester Square, causing severe destruction to property and leaving civilians traumatised.

“What’s going on?” Ron came downstairs. “Harry! Malfoy… what’s happened?”

Harry finally let go of Draco’s hand, and ran to hug Ron tightly, as Ron listened to the wireless.

“Bloody hell… and you two were there? Why?” asked Ron.

Mrs. Weasley handed a cup of hot tea to Harry and Draco, and they sat around the fire.

“Bellatrix attacked us. They know we’re working together. That Draco hasn’t done anything… and…” Harry trembled, and Mrs. Weasley pat his back gently.

“I need to contact Remus and Sirius,” Mrs. Weasley said, walking to the fireplace.

Back in London, Aurora managed to weaken Bellatrix, equally hurt herself. But before she could take things any further, Bellatrix ran behind a statue and Apparated out, leaving the Dark Lord to fend for himself. Dumbledore did not look like he wished to give up, thankfully, but his hand was injured, and Aurora knew this was a disadvantage.

With the flick of her wand, she broke pieces of the pavement off and rained them on Voldemort. She started to push him below the surface, though he kept fighting it off. Voldemort’s wand crushed under a heavy piece of rock and broke, which now meant he was unarmed. Aurora ripped out more rock and buried him completely, before she ran to stand by Dumbledore’s side.

“What now?” She asked.

“I… have a plan,” said Dumbledore. “Stay here. The Ministry should be here in any moment, you will act on behalf of me.”

Before Aurora could object, Dumbledore Apparated out. She gazed around at the crowd even larger than before, unsure what to do. Moments later, the Minister of Magic Apparated into the wreckage with several other Ministry officials.

“What the hell is this?” Rufus Scrimgeour scowled.

“The Dark Lord is there,” Aurora pointed to the broken and stacked up pavement, which was not moving.

“Wait for Dumbledore. He is taking care of this,” said Aurora.

“Taking care of this?” Scrimgeour threw his hands in the air in fury and looked around at the destruction done to the surrounding area. “Is this what you call taken care of?”

“Sir, Voldemort attacked Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in broad daylight, in the middle of muggle London. Necessary actions were taken in defence, and the two boys would have been dead, had Dumbledore not showed up,” Aurora stood her ground.

Dumbledore then arrived with a suitcase, which shifted as if something was alive inside.

“What—”

“Swooping evil venom,” said Dumbledore, placing the bag on the ground and stepping away, indicating everyone else to do the same. “An old friend’s idea.”

Dumbledore flicked his wand, and from the inside of the suitcase flew a large thunderbird, holding a vial of some blue potion in its feet.

“You know what to do,” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled at the bird, and as if it understood him, it flew up to the sky. As it soared into the clouds, thunder and lightning struck. Dumbledore created a large shield above only the wizards present, as it started to rain.

“Their memory is gone, isn’t it?” Aurora yelled over the noise.

“Only the bad memories. I will deal with the rest with yourself, Scrimgeour, if we could return to the Ministry immediately. We must speak with the muggle Prime Minister,” said Dumbledore. “Aurora, go to Harry.”

Before Aurora could agree and Apparate out, she spotted bags scattered in the place which Harry and Draco last were. Creating an umbrella from her wand, she ran to the bags, which looked ruined at this point, but still took them and Apparated to the Burrow, where she felt Harry’s presence.


End file.
